Witch Of Asgard
by patriciaashby1983
Summary: Thor is desperate to save his brother Loki from a terrible poison and at the urging of their father King Odin who tells them about a Mysterious Witch who lives in the Forests of Asgard and she saves him. The AllFather gives her welcome to his palace for Thor's coronation where her True face is revealed and Loki becomes obsessed in Making her his at all costs.
1. Witch Of Asgard

**Witch Of Asgard**

 _[Once Upon A Time]_

 _[All through life everyone thought there was no such life outside our galaxy and that there was no such things as Aliens and Gods. What nobody knew is that those rumors were true they were not Fairy Tales but real. Follow along with my story and we will see.]_

 _[A Couple Years ago]_

 _[War was being fought in a distant Kingdom creatures that had the color blue for their skin and they were giants from The Frozen Icy Planet called Jotanhiem. People were screaming and fleeing from the monsters that were coming towards them none stop as The Leader King Laufey bears down upon a small hut and a Man was standing outside holding a bundle in his arms and it was a small baby crying and he was holding it out to him.]_

 _''You will not endanger our Kingdom anymore...Take this small sacrifice and hope that it will keep you from taking anymore lives. says Man_

 _''No...[A Woman runs towards him trying to reach for her child] ''No you can't give our child to them...they will kill her...says Woman_

 _''Silence woman...[He sneers down at the small child and thrusts it towards Laufey] ''This child has been nothing but a curse to us ever since we found it a while back [to His wife] ''all because My wife wanted it for herself like all women...No this child would be better off dead. says Man_

 _''Nooo Please noo...She is just a child innocent of any evil don't let them take her away says Woman_

 _''Enough...What would I want with a pathetic small life...I came here to slaughter your kind for what you've done to us long ago...[He thrusts his fist through the Woman's stomach making her grunt then he throws her away...then approaches the Man holding the child] ''If killing all of you and your children too will keep our kingdom at peace...so be it says Laufey_

 _[The Small child begins to cry as the Man throws the child at the Frost Giant King who catches it in his hand and then kicks the man in the head and then smashes his feet on him killing him instantly. Laufey growls as he then lifts the child up to see her clearly seeing the child was crying and that she had a hair that was dark color. He sneers preparing to smash the child when a Huge blast of light appeared above him and he was thrown backwards as a Army was rushing out of the light and towards his Soldiers killing them. They were the Warriors of Asgard lead by the AllFather King Odin who is riding his horse towards King Laufey who stares at him with hate.]_

 _''You have worn out your welcome here Laufey...Go back to Jotanheim where you belong and leave these people in peace [Laufey growls and throws the child at Odin who was surprised catches the small infant and watches as the Asgardian Soldiers battle against the frost giants and Laufey manages to gather what followers he had and flees the Kingdom not willing to go up against the AllFather. Odin sighs as he hears a small cooing sound come from the child seeing that she was so small barely just born and that she was staring with a child's wonder and something about her pulled at his heart. He holds the child to him and then looks up towards the Sky.] ''Heimdall open the Bifrost...says Odin_

 _[Asgard]_

 _[The Forests Of Asgard]_

 _[Odin is carrying the small child in his arms as he walks through the woods with Heimdall and a bunch of Soldier's. There is a large house that has been hidden from site and he knocks on the door laying the child on their doorsteps. Odin looks at Heimdall who then takes out a small pendant and lays it on top of the baby and then he turns and walks away with Odin.]_

 _''Forgive me My King? But why not take care of the child yourself? says Heimdall_

 _''Because My wife and I have enough to worry about with Thor and Loki. If we take the small girl in everything would be different. It is better this way that we can keep an eye on her from a distance and when the time comes She will become a use to us all. says Odin_

 _[Heimdall nods then continues to leave the forest with his King knowing that Odin always have a reason for what he does. Not seeing the couple that comes out of their front door and sees the small child on their doorstep. The woman gasps in awe and gently picks her up and carries her inside. The Father looks around to see where it's parents were but sees nobody and then he closes the door behind him.]_

[Asgard]

[2011]

[The Time has changed and it is know a stormy rainy night as four horsemen riding across the Rainbow bridge in desperate need as one of the Men on a horse was carrying someone in his arms and looks down at the face of his brother...It is Thor, God of Thunder looking at his younger brother Loki who was pale and lifeless and that he was completely unconscious from the battle that they were recently in. Behind him rode the warrior's three and Lady Sif who were just as worried as he was about his brother's life. They continue to ride Sif rides up beside Thor.]

''Thor...this person we are going to see who are they? says Sif

''There is a rumor of a powerful Witch that can cure any sickness and ailments. Father told me and gave me the directions. The witch will help Loki [Thor urges his horse on faster and they ride through the thick trees of the forests. Then a Small sized House made of stone came into view and they stop their horses and got off. Thor gives Loki to Volstagg who carries him to the door when a Figure comes out of the house. The Witch Of Asgard was wearing a black thick cloak that has a hood big enough to cover her Hair and face except for a Silver and Gold mask that conceals her. Thor stops seeing her and walks up to her.] ''We seek your aid. Are you the Witch Of Asgard? says Thor

''People call me the Witch of Asgard because of my Gifts but yes I guess I'm a witch. What can I do for you? says Witch

''Me and my comrads and my brother were recently in a battle on Alfleim and My brother was injured terribly. My father Odin has told me about you and said that you can help us. We have healers and they couldn't help him says Thor

[The Witch looks at the Huge man with a thick beard and braided hair and he was holding the body of Loki as she walks up to him and lays her hand flat over his body and moves it up and down she sighs looking at Thor.]

''Your brother is dying...[Thor sighs in sadness and fear] ''But I can heal him...[to Volstagg] ''Please come inside my home [She walks into the house as everyone follows her. Sif intrigued sees that the inside of the house was beautiful with a hint of a little bit of softness unlike what a Witch would live. The Witch enters a room with a bed] ''Place him here and I shall get to work on a Herbal remedy says Witch

''Don't try to use magic tricks on my brother Witch...If you even think of hurting him...says Thor

''I'm not here to hurt him. I'm here to save him...If you continue threatening me then He will die...says Witch

''She's right Thor...Let her do what she needs to do says Sif

[Thor looks at Sif knowing that they were right then watches as the Witch begins mixing some herbs into a potion and then she urges Loki to drink it and makes him swallow it. Watching in fasncination as the Witch places her hands over Loki's body and she glows a pure white light and the light enters Loki's body. The Witch sighs as she searches inside the body for the deep wound that was causing Loki to slip away into the Neitherworld and then she heals the wound with her light and then whispers to him that he will live and that he needs to come back to the light and His light follows her and then she gasps back into her own body moving away as Loki gasps awake just like she did and looks groggily at Thor, Sif and The Warrior's Three.]

''Loki...Can it be that you are alright? says Fandral

''What? says Loki

''You were at death's door...says Volstagg

''Where am I? [Loki turns his gaze to The Witch seeing that she was leaning against the corner of the house] ''Who are you? says Loki

''Loki...This is the Witch of Asgard that Father and mother told us about. You were injured in battle and she healed you with her healing magic. [Thor turns to The Witch] ''Forgive me for my words eariler...You truly are a gifted witch says Thor

''Please...Don't stress over an apology. I know you were worried for your brother and I am just glad that I had the gift to heal him. says Witch

''Please...tell me your real name I can't keep going around calling you witch now Can I? says Thor

[The Witch sighs nodding] ''My Name is Maeve...Your highness says Maeve

''It's a pleasure Maeve...[He turns to Loki] ''Are you alright brother? says Thor

[Loki touches his chest from where the poisonous wound was and sees that it was completely gone along with his other wounds. He looks at the Witch named Maeve. He bows his head]

''Thank you for saving my life Maeve...I'm in your debt. says Loki

''You're welcome Prince Loki...says Maeve

''It is time to take Loki back home now...Mother and Father would be so worried says Thor

''Alright...[Maeve touches Thor's hand stopping him and gives him a small basket of stuff] ''Make sure that he takes this medicine that I've made so that he can get his strength back. Believe me it will work says Maeva

[Thor looks at the basket and then at Maeve and bows to her] ''I will do as you suggest my Lady...[To Volstagg] ''Can you help my brother onto a horse my friend says Thor

''Yes Of course says Volstagg

''Okay...Just help me walk to the horse I don't want anyone carrying me says Loki

[Volstagg sighs as he places his arm around Loki's waist and Loki turns to face Maeve who was watching them leave. Wondering what the Witch truly looked like underneath the Mask. After they have turned their horses towards the palace and they rode away. Maeve walks into her house and closes the door behind her and she sighs taking off her black hood and gold and silver mask. She walks over to a mirror that was hanging in the main room and sees a Young girl with a haunted but beautiful face and a thick main of black hair that flows to the middle of her back in curls and her eyes were purple. She takes off her cloak and places it in a closet and goes into her room where she healed Loki and lays on the bed and falls into a exhausted sleep.]

[Asgard]

[Palace]

[After Thor, Sif, The Warrior Three and Loki enters the palace they were summoned to the palace. Queen Frigga overjoyed to see her youngest son well and alive runs over and hugs him. Odin smiles seeing the happiness on his wife's face and to know that there son will live He looks at Thor.]

''It seems you were successful Thor and knowing that I was right to send you to the Witch Of Asgard was a good idea says Odin

''Yes father, The Witch is an incredible healer I've never witnessed such magic in my life. [Thor walks closer to his father and watches with him as Frigga fusses over Loki.] ''He will live and the wounds he sustained are completely healed like he was never hurt in the first place, Who is she? says Thor

[Odin sighs knowing that soon will be the chance for all of Asgard to know who the Witch of Asgard is.]

''Tomorrow will be a Festival honoring Loki's Birthday and I've sent an invitation to the Witch to come join us. Then all of Asgard will know who she truly is, For now let us rejoice that Your brother is back among us once more says Odin

''Yes father says Thor

[Odin and Thor go to join Frigga and Loki when a pair of Eyes has witnessed the exchanged and it was Heimdall who then turns his gaze to space where he continues to watch over the universe.]


	2. True Identity revealed

**Dark Desire**

[Asgard]

[Forest House]

[Maeve is at the back of her house working in her herb garden taking the important herbs that she needs to make healing potions. She gets up hearing hoove prints pounding on the ground that were coming towards her home, She quickly grabs her mask from her cloak and places it over her face and she walks around the house to the front where she sees a couple of the All Father's Guards standing outside.]

''May I be of assistance Soldier's Of Asgard says Maeve

''The King has requested your presence at a celebration of his Youngest Son's birthday and coronation to Thor his oldest son. [One of the Soldier's motion for another guard to bring another horse.] ''He asked that you come to the palace says Guard

''Of course I will do as the AllFather said says Maeve

''Good...Gather what you need and we will be on our way says Guard

[Maeve nods then she enters her house and grabs a small bag to place what she needs inside including some herbal medicine and then she walks outside and gets on the horse that was prepared for her and then she is following the guards as they ride across the forest and over the rainbow bridge. She has only traveled to the village a couple times when she needed somethings but ever since she was a child she has never truly interacted with other people.]

[Asgard]

[Palace]

[Maeve is escorted through the golden halls of the palace seeing Einjarher Guards protecting all of Asgard. They soon enter the Throne Room where she sees the AllFather sitting on his throne, on his right stands his Queen and his youngest son Loki and on the right is Thor who smiles at her and she bows to him.]

''You have summoned me Your highness? says Maeve

''Witch Of Asgard [Maeve flinches as he called her a witch.] ''After hearing from my oldest son Thor of what you did to save my Youngest Son from death. I've decided to invite you to my court and that it is time for everyone to know who you truly are says Odin

''Oh...Your Majesty I thank you very much and I would accept your offer says Maeve

''But...? says Odin

''I fear that my presence here would cause your people to gossip more and wouldn't it be better that people continue to believe me to be what everyone calls me...says Maeve

''The Witch Of Asgard was named for a ugly monster that fed off the energy of Young children with special gifts which my child you are not her...[Loki and Thor look at Odin in surprise] ''I will make a announcement to all of my Kingdom to show you respect while you are here in my palace. Until you are ready to show us your face I will honor your request says Odin

''Thank you Your majesty says Maeve

''Tell us your name so we won't just call you The Witch Of Asgard says Frigga

[She nods] ''My Name is Maeve your highness says Maeve

[Frigga smiles walking down the steps towards her and places her hand on her shoulder seeing the mask on her face.]

''Come with me child and I will take you to a room where you can settle down and get use to being here in the palace [Maeve allows the Queen to take her out of the throne room.] ''You are allowed to explore the palace as much as you want says Frigga

''Excuse me Your Highness but why is the AllFather giving me such gifts? says Maeve

''My dear child it is what you have done for me and Odin that we give you everything you desire. Loki is dear to me and I would never be grateful enough for you giving me my son back says Frigga

''I really didn't save your son to get rewarded. As long as he is alive it is all I ever wanted says Maeve

''Which is why you don't deserve the title of a Witch Of Asgard says Frigga

[Frigga as she was talking to Maeve has managed to lead her to a large hallway of rooms and she comes to the one that is at the end of the hall and she opens the doors. The Room was a larger room then her own back at her home in the forest, there was a huge foreposter bed with blue silk curtains hanging from the ceiling and to the left of the bed was a huge balcony that shows Asgard and the Rainbow bridge and the Observatory. She enters a huge bathroom with a huge tub and a closet full of different type of clothes. She sighs turning to the Queen who leads a Maid in to a sitting area where a table is and she sits a tray of food there. She bows to the Queen.]

''My name is Cera if you ever need anything my lady just give this silk line a tug [She walks over to a wall where a silk cord is and she pulls on it.] ''I hope you will like your stay here says Cera

''I hope so too says Maeve

[Frigga urges Cera out the door with her and turns to her.]

''Welcome to Asgard Maeve and may you enjoy your dinner and tomorrow will be Loki's birthday and can't wait to introduce you to the court says Frigga

[Maeve sighs sadly as she nods at the Queen then she leaves. She walks over to the table and looks through the food and begins to eat it Not realizing that she was being watched.]

[Loki's Bedroom]

[After leaving the throne room He enters his own bedroom which was just a couple doors down from The Witch which everyone is calling Maeve. Since the day that he was brought back to life and healed like he was never on the verge of death and hearing the voice of an angel has done nothing but make him want to know more about Maeve and how she learned such powerful abilities. He paces around the room and with a wave of his hand a image appears on the mirror on his wall it was a huge antigue one and he sees the witch herself sitting at a table eating a little bit of her food, She then gets up and walks to her own mirror and begins letting the hood fall off showing a thick long black hair falling in waves down her back and she slowly takes off her mask showing a small glimps of her Young face and he was stunned never before has he seen such pair of Purple eyes and he felt a punch in his gut. He hears a knock on his door and he waves his hand over the mirror when a Maid enters and it's Cera and he grew suddenly aggressive.]

''Good Cera, you are here I am going to need you says Loki

''Need me for what? says Cera

[Next moment Cera is bent over a desk in Loki's room and that Loki was behind her thrusting into her roughly and in anger. Something about what he seen of Maeve made him more frustrated as he takes it out on the Maid underneath him. Cera moans as he slaps her bare bottom making her scream with each thrust. Loki then turns her and forces her on her knees and she knew what to do by taking his penis into her mouth and begins to suck on him.]

''Everything has changed now since I have been brought back from the dead, and now Father has invited the Witch Of Asgard to live here at the Palace. I am grateful for her saving my life but I also feel powerless says Loki

''She may have placed a spell on you...[She groans sucking him feeling him swell in hunger] ''You haven't forgotten me says Cera

''You have been a good distraction for me and soon that will have to change. There may be a New Game to play but until then...[He places his hand through her hair and pulls her up taking her mouth in a carnel deep kiss then lays her down over the desk and pulls her legs around him and begins pounding into her. She places both her hands on her bare breasts arching in need as he takes her letting him take out his frustrations on her. He groans as he finds his release. He growls pulling away from her and redresses himself.] ''Tomorrow will be a feast in my honor and I want to make the Witch a welcome that she won't forget says Loki

[Cera nods replacing her clothes back on and then leaves the room. She walks back towards the Witch's room and enters the room to see Maeve sitting on her bed looking at a small dagger that was on the side of her table and when she hears her come in she gasps turning around.]

''Whoa...My lady are you alright? [Cera was surprised to see such anxiety and fear in her eyes but she calms down seeing who it is and places her dagger in her side table.] ''Forgive me for scaring you says Cera

''No it's okay...Can you help me run the bath, I am afraid I don't know how to use it myself yet says Maeve

''Of course It is my duty after all...[Cera walks into the bathroom and shows her how to turn it on. She goes to help her remove the huge cloak around her seeing that she had a perfect looking skin and body.] ''My lady why do you cover yourself up? says Cera

''Um, When I was a child I was in a accident, [She turns her back and Cera sees huge marks like someone whipped her a couple times and then she sees that she was removing her mask.] ''Please don't tell anyone about my face, Not yet anyway says Maeve

''My Lady, your secret is safe with me [Cera smiles to herself realizing this is what she can do to give the Witch a welcome that she deserves and show her place in Asgard] ''I promise nobody will be shamed of your face says Cera

''[Maeve looks at Cera and smiles a little taking her hand in hers.] ''Thanks, [She then takes off the silver and gold mask and shows her a face that shocks her and she was in awe and now jealous. The girl's eyes are purple and that she had a haunted look and that there was a star mark on the side of her face.] ''Do I look bad? says Maeve

''No My lady, You have no worries about your looks, You are a lovely girl now let me help you get in the bath and then you should go to bed for tomorrow You will need to be refreshed for tomorrow night says Cera

[Maeve sighs as she slowly gets into the bathtub and puts her knees up covering her arms around them and she sits there for a while to think about everything that has happened in her life before the rumors of the Witch Of Asgard surrounded her with lies.]

 _[Asgard]_

 _[Three Years Ago]_

 _[Maeve was traveling with gerda her mother who asked her to come to the village to gather supplies for the herb garden. Gerda is a witch who has gifts as well that helps people with aliments and that she has kept it from her until she was old enough to understand what it meant to be a witch. Gerda looks at her daughter Maeve who was carrying a huge bag with wheat behind her as they pass through crowds of people.]_

 _''Remember child don't stray far from me. It is dangerous in Asgard says Gerda_

 _[Maeve nods understanding as she walks with her to a Stall that was selling goods. She sighs as something catches her eye and it was a stall that was selling things from Jewelry and clothes. She sees a piece of fabric that was pure blue with silver and green markings on it and she was about to touch it when someone grabs her wrist harshly. She gasps turning to see a guy her age that was taller then her and that he has dark black hair to the back of his neck and he was handsome.]_

 _''You should be careful with touching items that doesn't belong to you. says Guy_

 _''I'm sorry I only meant to look at it and see how it feels. I wasn't planning on stealing anything says Maeve_

 _''Good, because if you did I will have to report you to the AllFather says Guy_

 _''[Gurda walks over to Maeve and takes her hand in hers.] ''Maeve come on we need to leave says Gurda_

 _''Of course mother says Maeve_

 _[Maeve follows her mother away from the guy who was still staring after them and quickly has two other guys behind him.]_

 _''We will follow them. says Guy_

 _[Gurda sighs looking at her daughter] ''That is what I keep telling you Maeve, don't wonder off around Asgard says Gurda_

 _''I'm sorry mother I didn't wonder off too far...says Maeve_

 _[Gurda has managed to walk further ahead of Maeve mumbling to herself on how differecult she was and she sighs in disappointment when they got home seeing her husband working in the garden. He turns seeing them walks over to them angerily.]_

 _''Where have you two been? I've been alone here doing your work says Daniel_

 _''I'm sorry My love but I needed to get more supplies for the house. We almost had a little trouble again says Gurda_

 _''[Daniel looks at Maeve who was standing behind her mother and he glares at her in anger]_

 _''So you've been wondering off again after your mother and I told you not to says Daniel_

 _''I didn't go far it was only a table or two away from where Mother was says Maeve_

 _''Get inside and go to your room, I will be there soon to give you your punishment says Daniel_

 _[Maeve grew pale and then walks into the house as she hears her mother and father talking outside.]_

 _''Why must you keep hurting her like this, I told you she isn't a bad child says Gurda_

 _''We need her to learn what we say around her I will not have a daughter who disobeys says Daniel_

 _[He takes off his belt and turns to walk inside. Gurda sighs in sadness as she knows what will happen to her daughter.]_

 _[Maeve cries out when Daniel pushes her through the room and causes her to fall against the dresser hard and then he was raining blows onto her back with a switch and she cries out each time and then he pulls her up by the hair until she faces him. He looks her over and pushes her onto the bed and begins to unlace his pants and pulls out his penis stroking it.]_

 _''I will have you obey me one way or the other says Daniel_

 _''No...No I will promise to listen...says Maeve_

 _[He grabs her ankle pulling her to the edge of the bed and holds her down and opens her legs and rubs against her with his cock. She whimpers and screams for her mother when she sees her mother sneaking behind him and then he grunts in pain and he falls backwards unconsious and then she begins to beat him until his head is smashed in and Maeve screams at her mother and goes to her mother who rocks her.]_

 _''I am so sorry I didn't do that sooner. But it's over now he will never hurt you again says Gurda_

 _[Maeve sobs into her mother's lap]_

[Asgard]

[Present]

[Maeve wakes up in a gasp remembering the dream she had when Gurda her mother has disappeared and never returned for her and that she has been living the life of A Witch to help take care of the patients that would come to her mother for aid. She sighs realizing today would be Loki's Birthday and she really didn't look forward to it when the Maid Cera comes in to help her get ready. She takes out a beautiful elemald green gown that is sleeveless and that it comes with a Dark green cloak and that it has a silver breast plate and shoulder pads almost like what Loki's clothes looks like but more girly and then she hears a knock on her door and Cera opens it to reveal Thor and he walks in seeing her.]

''My Lady you look lovely, if only you would take your mask off I would love to see the face that belongs to such a body says Thor

'Thank you Thor for your words, But I think it's best that nobody knows what I look like says Maeve

''If you insist...Come I am here to escort you to my brother's birthday says Thor

[Thor waits as Maeve places her hand through his arm he was holding out for her and they leave the room not seeing the look of envy coming from Cera and she walks behind them.]

[Asgard]

[Banquet Hall]

[Odin is sitting at the head table with his Queen by his side as well as Loki, The Warrior's Three and Sif who were all waiting for Thor to come with Maeve and everyone that was invited were talking about the invite and wondering about the Girl who saved the Prince's life recently. All went completely silent when Thor enters with Maeve still wearing the mask on her face walk over to the King and Queen and bows.]

''AllFather, Allmother says Maeve

''My dear Maeve sit down and eat your fill of this feast that has been prepared for the honor of My second son Loki and soon everyone will know what you've done for me and my son says Odin

''I will, My lord says Maeve

[She smiles a little as she sits at the table next to the Warrior's three and Sif. She looks over at Loki seeing that he was looking at her nodding his head and raising his glass to her.]

''To the Woman who saved my life with her bravery. Not many would care what happens to me but you did and I am forever in your debt says Loki

''My Prince Loki, I healed you because it's my duty to help those who needs me not because of the rewards...Please know that I'm not a greedy person says Maeve

''Of course not my dear, your intentions in Asgard are pure nothing more says Frigga

[Maeve smiles gratefully to the Queen as she finally turns to her food and begins to eat like everyone else, Cera was standing behind Maeve as she eats and looks at Loki in longing and lust seeing a whole new look in his eyes not for her but for the Girl in question Maeve, She glares at Maeve and then places her hand on the girl's shoulder causing her to look at her in concern.]

''My lady, Oh no [Cera suddenly grabs the edges of the Mask and pulls it off pretending it was an accident and then spilling all her wine on the dress. Maeve gasps standing up as the mask fell off onto the floor and everyone gasps in wonder as the Witch's face is shown to them without the mask.] ''Oh dear, I am truly sorry says Cera

[Maeve feels suddenly self-concsious looking at all the faces around her until they land on Loki who felt a huge punch to his stomach in recoqnition and suddenly smiles a little as she gather's her mask looking at the King and Queen.]

''I'm...So sorry I have to go says Maeve

[Frigga gets up and grabs the girl's wrist stopping her.] ''No child, you must not let fear over take your life. [Frigga places her hand on the girl's face seeing how lovely she was and that she had purple eyes] ''You are a beautiful girl and shouldn't hide it says Frigga

''At least we don't have to look at that ridcules mask anymore says Sif

[Maeve looks at the King who's eyes were full of thoughts] ''My Queen is right Lady Maeve [He stands up and thumps his Gungnir on the ground] ''Everyone of Asgard, I want to present to you all the Girl that has saved My son Loki's life and if it wasn't for her He would not be sitting here today celebrating his life. [He looks at Maeve] ''For now on, All Of Asgard will treat Lady Maeve with respect because any disrespect is a great insult to me. says Odin

[Everyone suddenly claps and cheers as they agree with the AllFather, Maeve smiles a little and looks down at her gown.]

'I am afraid my gown is ruined to stay here. I must go and change says Maeve

''Yes of course but hurry back says Frigga

[Maeve bows to them and quickly walks away from the banquet and through the halls to her bedroom where she quickly changes her gown to a light green dress in the same outfit and she is just coming out of the bedroom door when someone steps out of the shadows watching her and smiles as she passes.]

[Banquet Hall]

[Loki walks back through the hall way and towards the Banquet Hall where his family and people were waiting on him and he was smiling to himself. He finds Thor talking to Cera his maid who glares at him and he shrugs as he sits back down. Maeve managed to make it back to the party with a new gown she was wearing. She enters the room and makes her way over to the Queen who beams at seeing her.]

''You look refreshed. Cera can be a little clumsy at times but don't mind her. She will be a good help to you while you stay here says Frigga

''Thank you My Queen says Maeve

[She sits down in her seat and looks at Loki who has sat down in front of her and stares at her for a while seeing a whole different look in his eyes, Dark Hunger in his eyes that she never seen a man have in their eyes. She shivers in confusion as he continues to eye her.]

''Loki, my dear son...Happy Birthday and I want you to know on this night your wishes will come true by you naming what ever you want says Odin

''Truly father, Anything?[Loki looks at Odin in surprised remembering when they gave Thor what he wanted on his birthday which was a new set of daggers for his collection. He then turns to Maeve who was paying attention to someone else and not him and he glares at that and then he smiles...He stands up walking towards his father.] ''You said I could have anything I Want for my Birthday? says Loki

''Yes My Son, I did. Whatever you desire and tell me and I will grant it to you says Odin

[He smiles truly enjoying himself now as he then stares at Odin and Frigga] ''Well for days now you all thought I was going to die and that Father has told Thor of a Very special Witch that has special gifts that can heal any wound and so Thor took me to a Witch who saved my life and I wish on this birthday for you to grant me permission to court her says Loki

[Maeve is shocked looking at Loki who has walked towards her side as she was speaking to someone about her gifts and that she felt eyes on her and sees Frigga was staring at her in motherly awe and shock.]

''P-Prince Loki...what? says Maeve

[Loki walks over to Maeve and grasps her hand in his and he kisses it bowing to his knees looking up at her then turns to Odin.]

''You promised me anything I desire on my birthday and so You will grant me the Pleasure of taking the Lovely Witch as my Wife says Loki

[Odin looks at Maeve seeing that she was in awe and confusion knowing that she will have a different life if she marries Loki. Odin stands up and thumbs his Gungnir on the ground proudly smiling at his Son.]

''Then so be it. After Thor's Coronation will Loki my second son take Lady Maeve to be his bride and may his wishes be a happy one [Loki smiles secretly at Maeve then urges her to stand and he places a hand under her chin and lifts it to place a kiss on her lips. She closes her eyes for a moment and then she felt something crawling up her dress and she gasps turning to see that her gown was on fire and she cries out turning to put it out when someone pushes her into a bowl of Purple wine that has turned into snakes. She screams in shock when people in the crowd gasps and she turns to look at Loki who was laughing at her she felt so mortified and humaliated then she looks at Odin who was furious turns to his son.] ''Loki, what is the meaning of this? says Odin

''Father, Did you really think that I would stoop so low as to marry a common Whore...a witch no less. I'm A Prince of Asgard who do you take me for an idiot? says Loki

[Maeve lowers her gaze as someone helps her up from the wine bowl and she sees it's Sif who was glaring at Loki with hate and seeing a burned hole in her gown. She looks at Loki who stares at her coldly.]

''Well I guess you are an idiot. [She walks towards Odin bowing and then looks at him in sorrow and pain] ''Forgive me King Odin for bringing shame to your door...I only did what you asked me to do and saved your son...[She looks at Loki] ''Ungrateful man...I saved your life and this is how you repay me...Well I'm not a witch or a whore for I've never been with any man and now seeing the way you are I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man in the Nine realms says Maeve

[She leaves the Banquet hall leaving Loki to stare after her in shock and then turns his gaze back to Odin who was disappointed in him. Frigga shakes her head then Thor who walks up to him]

''What has gotten into you Brother, never did I ever see you treat an innocent girl in such a way all because you let someone speak into your ear [He glares at Cera who hangs her head in remorse] ''And you wonder why she stayed behind a Mask all her life says Thor

[Thor brushes past him. Loki realised what he has done suddenly felt guilty remembering when she was looking so beautiful when she first came to the Ball and that she was finally able to show her face to people who has done nothing but shame her all because she had magical gifts that saved him and this wasn't the way for him to repay her. He walks away leaving the party which people will talk about for many years.]

[Maeve's Bedroom]

[Maeve enters the bedroom that was in the palace and she shuts the door behind her and looks down at the completely ruined gown that was stained purple then she takes off her gown and throws it into the fire that was roaring in the fireplace and quickly walks into the bathroom to start the bath water when she hears Cera the maid enter.]

''My Lady Maeve I am so sorry for what the Prince did...[She sees the terrible hurt look on her face and winces] ''Let me help you says Cera

''I don't need help Cera. Please just leave me alone okay says Maeve

''Oh, of course I understand if you ever need me just give the silk bell a ring says Cera

[Cera leaves. Maeve sighs laying her head on her knees sitting in the warm water for a while thinking about what happened at the Banquet and knew it was too good to be true. Odin gave him a wish for one night that he would grant and he used that as a way to trick her and it worked. She believed that he really wanted to marry her. She lets years of misery come crashing in as she begins to cry.]

[Loki's Bedroom]

[Loki was angry, at himself for letting Cera get to him eariler when he told her that he couldn't get the Witch's voice out of his head ever since she saved his life and bringing him back from the darkness that was all he can think about and he wanted to make her pay and then Cera gave him an idea that maybe she placed a spell on him. When his father asked him what his wish was he decided to use it as an advantge and tricked her. She looked at him so confused and innocent that he almost fell for it knowing that she wasn't all pure. He takes her hand and kisses her on the lips feeling them trimble when he set her dress on fire and she turns crying out and goes to put it out and then he pushes her into a Huge bowl of Wine that he turned into Snakes and she screams in terror. He will never forget the look of Hurt and humaliation on her face. He groans sitting down at his sitting area and waves his hands where an image of the Girl comes through his mirror and he sees she was sitting in her bathtube seeing her shoulders were shaking as she cries and he closes his eyes knowing what he had to do and he must make it right with her.]

[Maeve's Bedroom]

[After relaxing in her bathtub for a couple moments and then she slowly gets out grabbing a towel wrapping it around her body and another towel to dry her Long thick dark brown hair and then she walks into her bedroom seeing her Light blue nightgown on the bed and she puts it on and then sits down on the bed. A Shadow enters the room near where her balcony is and she quickly turns to confront it as she stands up.]

''Who ever you are, Show yourself says Maeve

''So brave, [Maeve watches in stunned disbelief as Loki appears out of the thick green smoke and he was wearing his comfortable clothes of Tight black leather pants, A Dark green Tunic and that he was wearing brown boots and his hair was slicked back wet like he just had a bath himself.] ''But I really know that you are just a scared, little girl who just never really fitted in anywhere says Loki

''If you know all this about me then what are you doing here? Just leave me be and I won't ever bother you again says Maeve

''I can't do that, [He slowly walks towards her eyeing her in the Nightgown that Cera placed on her bed for her and he was letting her see the Dark Hunger there and she moves away from him.] ''The only way that you can get rid of me is if you use your own magic against me...[He continues to stalk towards her.] ''Go on use it says Loki

''What do you want from me? I saved your life, you were dying of a very dangerous poison in your system after you were hurt and Now you are threatening me...I just want you to go please says Maeve

''Because I think you may have used your magic against me when you healed me, You have a spell on me that I can't seem to shake says Loki

''I never did any spells on you Loki, All I did was heal you. [He growls taking her by the arms and pulls her towards him. She begins to pull away from him but he tightens his grip on her.] ''If you think otherwise then I am sorry but there is no spell I don't know any spells like that...[She looks at him confused and angry as she struggles in his arms] ''Let go of me! says Maeve

[His hand goes to the back of her hair and he yanks her head back making her cry out and then his lips were on her neck.]

''There is a spell on me and Even if you haven't cast it. I still can't get your voice out of my head...[His lips were devouring her skin at her neck until he places his lips near hers.] ''When I was deep inside a dark place when you were healing me and Your angel voice lured me back from the darkness and here I am today because of you...Everyone calls you the Witch of Asgard but They are wrong...You are an Angel says Loki

''Loki, I'm not a witch, nor am I a Angel. I'm just Maeve a Young girl who was born with these strange abilities that I have no idea where they come from. [Loki brushes his hands down to her waist and pulls her against him] ''Please, don't touch me says Maeve

[He was in awe of such a girl who hid behind a mask so people wouldn't truly know who she was and she was so beautiful and wanted her and that never happened before his hands are caressing her waist deciding to really make her his wife.]

''What I did tonight at the banquet was terrible and never should have let people's words get to me all because they thought your magic placed a love spell on me. And I said somethings that weren't true and I need to apologize to you says Loki

''You had every right to think those things of me and Never were those things true about me but sometimes my magic isn't safe which is why I hide behind the mask all these years and that My adopted father took his anger out on me...says Maeve

''[He looks at her stunned and then turns her until her back was to him and he sees marks through the night gown and he grew angry]

''Your Adopted father did this to you? says Loki

''Y-yes, everything I did was wrong in his eyes, and then he tried to do things to me that a man shouldn't do to a girl who is unwilling...It was because of my adopted mother that has kept him from hurting me, she actually killed him in front of me...[She moves away from Loki trying not to cry] ''So that is my story, are you going to get mad at me? says Maeve

''No, I am mad that you were in such a life but I'm glad that your father's dead because I would have hunted him and killed him myself says Loki

''Well nobody has to worry about him. My mom after she killed her husband she disappeared and I never seen her since...So I practually lived by myself until now...I don't know how I am going to live here around people when I haven't always done so...says Maeve

''My parents are going to bestow lots of gifts on you for what you did for me and What my father was gifting me this evening I want to make that offer to you again and this time...It is genuine...I need to make you my wife [She turns to him looking at him seeing that he spoke the truth and He pulls her into his arms again and she lets him then grew breathless as his lips goes on hers and then he is kissing her slowly then it grows hungrily. He pulls away from her mouth to place his lips on her ear.] ''You are a special person and Thought to never see or hear you again...[He then begins to kiss on her neck hungrily] ''It was driving me insane not able to hear your voice, I needed to find you and make you mine...says Loki

''Loki...says Maeve

[He pulls her tightly into his arms and again kisses her and she moans moving her hands on his chest and then wraps them around his neck and then she is being picked up and layed on her bed and he follows her down placing both his hands on her face pushing her hair away from her face staring at her face in hunger.]

''Let me court you and I promise you that I will make all your dreams come true says Loki

[Maeve moans as he takes her lips again and that he was pulling up her nightgown to her waist and that his hand goes between her thighs touching her and she rears up pushing away from him looking at him a little scared and feeling the sensations over her body from his touch. She places her hands over her uncovered breast as he looks at her in such hunger.]

''Please, I can't...you have to find someone else to marry I can never let any man touch me says Maeve

''Oh you are terribly mistaken if I will allow you to escape me now...[He gets up and then moves her hands away from her body then his mouth goes to a naked Breast sucking on her. She whimpers at his action.] ''I owe you my life, my alliengece and undying devotion. Father has given me my wish and I tend to make it come true...You will be my wife says Loki

[He lifts his head from her deliclious body and then brings her lips to his kissing her in such passion and then he is ripping her nightgown in half and that he was unbuttoning his pants. She gasps when he widens her thighs placing her on his lap she places her hands on his chest and tries to push him away.]

''Please, Loki...I can't do this...says Maeve

''You will come use to me and I will make our night worth while...You saved my life and I tend to make you mine in every way says Loki

[She gasps as he sinks himself into her slowly until he breaks her virgin barrier wincing in pain as he pentrates her and he stills knowing that she spoke the truth when she told him that she has never been with any man which only serve to make him all the more determined to make her his. He palms the back of her head and takes her mouth as he begins to make love to her moving with slow movements so that she can get use to him then he wraps one arm around her waist and then turns her until she is laying flat on her back on the bed and then begins thrusting with faster and harder strokes. She cries a moan of desperate longing wanting him to keep hitting the spot that was beginning to feel so good...She lifts her head up to his helplessly with her mouth open in a cry.]

''Uh...it feels...ah...Loki says Maeve

[He smiles malicliously down at her seeing how she was struggling not to feel pleasure at what he was doing to her and then he growls pulling away from her to finish taking off his clothes. She lays on the bed watching him breathlessly then aches in need as he crawls back to her naked as she and takes her back in his arms, thrusting back into her with hunger.]

''You are so beautiful...and mine says Loki

[He urges her thighs further apart and moves his hips against hers as he places his lips over hers kissing her in passion his chest was on hers and his hands were holding her legs around him keep them still so that he can thrust rougher into her. She gasps feeling such pleasuant sensations and then feels fire overcome her as she climaxes then he slowly pulls out of her and places his clothes back on. She moves away to cover herself with her bed covers looking at him in confusion and worry.]

''What are you doing? says Maeve

''I am going back to my room for the rest of the night but in the morning I will speak to my father about arranging a Marriage between us...I will not stop until I get to have you in my arms and in my bed for eternity as my Wife...says Loki

''But Loki...I'm not ready to do this with you or anyone...and you made it clear eariler that I'm just a commoner and a witch...how can you just change your mind about me that fast? says Maeve

''Oh you are much more than a witch or a Commoner...You are meant to be mine and no discussions...I will take care of you I promise says Loki

[He walks out of her bedroom as quickly as he appeared. Maeve sighs still feeling the ache and sensations from Loki's love making moments ago and then she curls into a ball in her bed and tries to go back to sleep.]


	3. Thor's Coronation

**Thor's Coronation**

[Asgard]

[Maeve's Bedroom]

[The next morning Maeve wakes up with a sigh sitting up looking at her naked form and covers herself with a blanket suddenly remembering what happened the night before when Loki appeared into her room and decided to tell her that he plans on making her his bride and it wasn't a trick this time and then he made love to her and she couldn't believe she gave into him so easily after promising herself that she would never let any man touch her not after what her Foster Father almost did to her years ago. She looks up when her bedroom door opens to reveal Cera the Maid and she didn't want to see her not after what she did the night before at dinner. She walks over to the closet where all her clothes are and pulls out some clothes when Maeve gets out of bed and stops her.]

''I think I will wear something that I can practice my magic in and wonder if someone can show me the way to the Fighting arena says Maeve

''My lady you want to practice fighting and magic but that isn't good. [Cera shows her fake sympathy] ''The AllFather wouldn't want you to harm his people now does he? says Cera

''The Allfather is the one who has allowed me to do what I want and I will never harm people...says Maeve

''But I still don't think you should do it but if it's your decision anyway Tonight will be Thor's Coronation and must be ready for that. says Cera

''I will be ready in time says Maeve

[Maeve watches as Cera puts together her clothes seeing that she was pretending to want to do things for her knowing that she was jealous of her and places her long dark hair in a pony tail then puts on her boots then she walks out of the room with Cera leading her towards Thor who was waiting on her. Cera bows smiling in a flirty way]

''Prince Thor I brought Lady Maeve to you to see if you would take her to the Practice arena. says Cera

[Thor looks at Cera then at Maeve who was dressed to do some excersies and smiles bowing to her and then takes her hand in his kissing it. Maeve pulls her hand away shyly]

''I would gladly take Lady Maeve to the Practice arena Follow me says Thor

[Maeve sighs in relief to get away from the Maid and promises to speak to Queen Frigga about getting her a new maid or let her take care of herself.]

''Prince Thor I am wondering if I can speak to you about that maid Cera? says Maeve

''Why? Is something wrong? says Thor

''It's just ever since I came here all she has done was mock me and then talks to me with disrespect I don't understand what have I done to make her hate me? says Maeve

''I don't think it's what you've done I think it's what my brother has done...[Maeve looks at him confused] ''Cera was Loki's Mistress and some reason it seems Loki has not be giving her any attention and is assuming something is going on with him and other women...says Thor

''I didn't know that Cera was his mistress [She pales suddenly feeling upset and angry that Loki has used her] ''I have to ask your mother to give me another maid that is willing to help me instead of hurt me says Maeve

''I will speak to my mother and see what she can do says Thor

[He opens a pair of huge doors and they walk out towards a huge collusium like building where there were a bunch of people practicing and fighting among themselves as Maeve walks through them and they stop seeing her and begin to whisper about her.]

''Thank you Thor says Maeve

[She watches him leave her towards the other side of the arena where he is seen practicing with his friends. Maeve goes to a open field where there were only a few people that were using weapons and play fighting. She finds a pair of Chobos and begins using them against a practice dummy using them as a way to get rid of her stress and then she stops feeling like there were eyes on her and she turns to see two people watching from the field and they were in awe of her as she turns back to practicing. Unknowningly she was being watched from the dark barn and it was Loki who has been following her since Cera managed to find Thor and allow him to kiss her on the hand He silently walks out towards the field and with her back to him she didn't turn around until he was almost upon her she turns to face him and gasps seeing him dressed in dark brown and green armor suit with black leather pants and boots and his hair was slick back and falling on the back of his neck. His hands begin to glow green and a pair of swords appear.]

''Well this is where you were...says Loki

''I...I needed to excerise and so Thor showed me the way here says Maeve

''I know I saw you [His eyes were cold as he looks her over seeing how she looked in practice clothes and licks his lips as his eyes return to hers] ''Tell me was that where you prefer to be in Thor's company...says Loki

''N-no...I don't...He was just kind enough to show me where the Arena was and why are you asking me that? What about Cera? says Maeve

''What about Cera? says Loki

''Have you been with her at all? Because all I've been getting from her since she became my Maid is hostility from her...I don't understand why? says Maeve

''She was my mistress and nothing more I needed a distraction and she gave it to me and then I decided I didn't want her anymore and so I let her go and she isn't to happy about it expecially when I will never take a mistress again says Loki

''But I don't understand why? says Maeve

[He begins to pace around her suddenly angry and filled with hunger as he swirls his swords]

''Because soon I won't need a Mistress because I will have a new wife that will keep me distracted in the days to come says Loki

[She gasps as he suddenly swings at her with his swords and then she uses her Chobos to block his attack and then they begin to fight it out and that she was seeing anger and jealously on his face and that his hits were no longer playing and she cries out when she falls backwards onto her bottom and that her chobos fly out of her hands and then he digs his two swords on each side of her blocking her from moving and he was on his knees she was breathing harshly from the fight.]

''What are you doing? Are you crazy you could have hurt me? says Maeve

''That was the point. [He lets go of the two swords and then grabs her by her arm and begins walking with her out of the arena] ''I won't let Thor take what's mine says Loki

[She looks at him surprised then pushes him away making him fly backwards but he stops himself from falling onto his back]

''I am not and never will be yours. Nobody will control me not even a Jealous Prince like yourself says Maeve

''Watch yourself Witch you don't want to battle with me because there will be only one victor when it comes to magic and you know it says Loki

''Stop it...I haven't done anything wrong and I don't know why it should bother you when obviously you don't really care about me...[His gaze turns serious waiting on her to explain] ''I saved your life, you owe me says Maeve

[Loki sighs knowing she was right as he walks towards her then he places a hand on her face urging her to look at him.]

''I Do owe you more then just my life and that is why I must Marry you [He leans forward until his lips were almost touching hers.] ''You are destine for me and won't let anyone take that away from me, not even Thor says Loki

[Suddenly Maeve looks at him like he is a stranger and then realizes why he was telling her this]

''You don't trust me...All because I have all these gifts, you think no other man would want me and you are using me for your own purposes says Maeve

''[He looks at her his gaze suddenly cold placing his thump on her lower lip] ''So you figured me out did you...You are a witch and the moment you saved my life and managed to get to the palace by the King's orders it has made me question everything about my life afterwards and that I would allow someone to use my illness as a chance to move up in life...I refuse to allow you to continue making a fool of me and so I continue to keep an eye on you says Loki

''But I'm not like that Loki...I never wanted to come here you know that [She flinches hearing him call her the Witch of Asgard and lowers her gaze from him suddenly hurt] ''I wore a mask over my face so nobody would regonize me says Maeve

[He steps from her. She bites her lips to keep herself from crying in from of him]

''Now you have shown your face and Now that I had you in my bed I am going to use that to control you and make you do everything I want...Don't think to go to mother and father about this for they will not protect you from me says Loki

[She looks at him confused and didn't want to believe what she was hearing] ''How dare you...I'm not a witch and will not be used by you or anyone else...You can believe what you want of me...everybody else does [She sobs walking towards the door] ''God of lies...I've spoken nothing but the truth from the beginning and I refuse your claim on me...says Maeve

[She slams the door shut behind her and continues walking towards her room and then she sobs crying running all the way inside her room and shuts the door behind her and turns to see that her room has been destroyed she was stunned looking to see that all her clothes were on the ground and that her bed sheets have been ripped and had stains of something on them. She wraps her arms around herself shaking with so much hurt and embrassment that she allow this to happen to her. Allowed the King to let her stay here when she knew better she whimpers and begins looking through the pile of clothes for a suitable gown to wear for the coronation]

[Odin's Chambers]

[The Palace rises countless stories tall, gleaming with an other-worldly majesty, towering high above the Realm sprawled out before it. Odin is standing on the balcony then turns to his beloved Queen and wife Frigga]

''Do you think he's ready? says Odin

''He thinks he is. He has his father's confidence says Frigga

''He'll need his father's wisdom says Odin

''And his humility [Odin reacts] ''Thor won't be alone. Loki will be at his side to give him counsel. Have faith in your sons says Frigga

''Yes, but Thor's still a boy. He could be a great King...[Odin stops, notices his hand shaking. It seems to be out of synch temporally with the rest of the world, leaving a trail as it moves. He stares at it determinedly, concentrating, trying to stop the strange even through the force of his sheer will. finally, the occurrence subsides, his hand normal once more. A Worried Frigga covers his hand with her own.] ''If we only had more time says Odin

''For once, our son needs something we cannot provide says Frigga

''I can fight it a little longer...says Odin

''No. You've put it off too long! I worry for you says Frigga

[He touches her cheek.] ''I've destroyed demons and monsters, devastated whole worlds, laid waste to mighty kingdoms, and still you worry for me? says Odin

''Always says Frigga

''Not today. Now come kiss your king...while I'm still King. says Odin

[He pulls her close, and they kiss.]

[Palace Anteroom]

[Directly under the throne room, a gloomily lit hall. Banners hang on either side to form a corridor down the middle of the fire lit room. Giant doors open at one end. A Huge figure silhouetted against the bright light beyond walks forward. Thor is sitting at a bar as an Attendant hands him a goblet of wine. He downs it quickly, hurls it towards the fire directly below.]

''Another says Thor

[The cup smashes, the alcohol causes the fire to glow intensely-and, for a moment, brightly lit, and seen full length, like a King to be. At the other end, massively shadowed on one of the great banners, the shape of two great horns. As Thor approaches, the horn shapes move, and then, from the shadows at the side, emerges Loki, wearing his horned headpiece. Like Thor, he is dressed for the great ceremony. They stand by a brazier at the foot of steps that lead up to the crowded throne room ]

''Nervous, brother? says Loki

''Have you ever known me to be nervous? says Thor

''There was the time in Nornheim...says Loki

''That wasn't nerves, brother. It was the rage of battle. How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive? says Thor

[The Attendant approaches with another goblet of wine for Thor.]

''As I recall, I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape says Loki

''Some do battle, others just do tricks [The attendant stifles a laugh. Loki notices, doesn't like it. He gestures towards the Goblet in the attendant's hand. Eels pour over the sides of the goblet, slithering out and across the terrified attendant's hand. He screams, hurls the goblet to the ground. Loki chuckles.] ''Loki...[Loki gestures to the writhing eels on the ground. They turn back to the spilled wine, the illusion shattered.] Now that was just a waste of good wine. says Thor

''Just a bit of fun [To the Attendent] ''Right my friend [The attendant isn't so sure. Thor dons his eagle winged helmet] ''Nice feathers says Loki

''You don't really want to start this again, do you, cow? says Thor

''I was being sincere! says Loki

''You're incapable of sincerity says Thor

''Am I? [He looks his brother in the eye, all pretense lost] ''I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You're my brother and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you says Loki

[Thor searches his brother's face, sees no trace of irony. He's either speaking from his heart or he's a very good liar. Maybe both. Thor puts an appreciative hand on his brother's shoulder.]

''Thank you says Thor

[The two brothers take in the moment] ''Give us a kiss says Loki

''Stop [Thor makes the final adjustments to his ceremonial wear.] ''How do I look? says Thor

''Like a King [They hear the blast of a ceremonial horn] ''It's time says Loki

''You go ahead [Loki casts him a wary look] ''I'll be along. Go on says Thor

[Loki heads inside the palace without his brother his smile quickly dies as walks towards the throne room.]

[The Vault]

[Imposing Einherjar Guards clad in armor, swords at the ready, stand watch inside the massive underground structure beneath the palace. a cold breeze blows past them.]

[Palace Anteroom]

[Thor stands, his fingers nervously drumming the handle of his hammer. Frigga approaches behind him, sees his anxiety.]

''It's all right to be nervous says Frigga

''Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm not nervous! says Thor

''You may be able to fool the rest of Asgard-says Frigga

''But never you. I know says Thor

''Thor, just remember that you have something even the great AllFather never had says Frigga

''And what is that? says Thor

''Me for a mother. [She smiles] ''Now don't keep your father waiting says Frigga

[Frigga leaves]

[Throne Room]

[Sif and the Warriors three enter the crowd with Maeve walking behind them dressed formly in a dark blue gown that was sleeveless and it has a light blue cloak falling over her shoulders and that her hair was falling in thick curls down her lower back and she has small kid gloves on her hands and a gold breastplate on her chest where she has a knife concealed at her waist as she watches Loki and Frigga enter. He turns his gaze towards her bowing his head and she glares at him looking away from him and he turns away from her to take his place at the front of the hall with a small smile. With another blast of the horn, the crowd goes silent as the Einherjar honor guard moves into formation. They part to reveal Odin sitting atop his throne, clad in full ceremonial armor. He holds his spear Gungnir before him. Any trace of weakness in him is gone now. He exudes all the power and majesty of a Ruler of Asgard. Frigga joins him at his side. He looks around the hall, casts a glance over to the warriors. Thor is nowhere to be found. Odin looks at Loki. Loki shrugs. Odin isn't pleased A Murmur spreads through the crowd.]

''Where is he? says Volstagg

''He said he'd be along says Loki

[Sif realizes the truth, shakes her head in disapproval]

''What? says Volstagg

''He wants to make an entrance says Sif

''Well, if he doesn't show up soon, he shouldn't bother. Odin looks like he's ready to feed him to his ravens. says Fandral

''I wouldn't worry. Father will forgive him. He always does. says Loki

[Just then at the back of the hall, up the steps from the lower level Mjolnir roars up into the hall, Thor strides cockily into the hall behind it, catching it behind his back. The crowd erupts in cheers. Thor spins his hammer with a flourish, holds it up before the crowd, basking in the moment, relishing the adoration, whipping his audience up into a frenzy.]

''Oh, please. says Sif

[Odin watches from the front, not liking this showy display. Maeve suddenly zones out suddenly as the entire throne room changes to that of a frozen world and everyone was frozen even the King. She gasps as she walks towards someone and places her hand on the ice and hisses as it burns her hand and then she walks through the crowd of ice figures and leaves the Throne room. The Vision disappears as she does as Loki turns his head from Thor to see her leave the throne room and he was suspious but ignores it for now to focus on the event.]

[Vault]

[As the sound of the cheers echo from above, the odd, cold breeze picks up in the vault. The guards rub their limbs to warm themselves. They grow increasingly uneasy, sensing something's not right. They exchange a look, then walk the length of the Vault's hallway to its end, where a Casket sits undisturbed upon a Pedestal. Large shadows suddenly loom over them. They look up and shout in terror as they raise their weapons.]

[Throne Room]

[Thor finishes stirring up the crowd, then reaches the front of the room, kneels on one knee before his mother and father. Frigga casts him an admonishing glance. Thor winks up at her. She can't help but smile. Odin strikes Gungnir upon the ground with a deafening boom. The crowd falls silent. Odin speaks with quiet, effortless authority. He raises Gungnir before him.]

''Gungnir. It's aim is true, its power strong. With it I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms since the time of the Great beginning. And though the day has come for a new King to wield his own weapon-that duty remains the same. Thor Odinson, my heir, my first born. So long entrusted with this mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star, from the sacred metal of Uru. Only one may lift it. Only one is worthy. Who wields this hammer commands the lightning and the storm. It's power has no equal-as a weapon, to destroy, or as a tool, to build. It is a fit companion for a King says Odin

[Vault]

[Maeve is still wondering the hallway's as the vision hasn't left her yet as she walks towards the Vault seeing that the doors were frozen shut and then she groans as she pushes it forward and enters the vault seeing the bodies of the guards are flung to the Vault's floor, now strewn in ice. She gasps as the Frozen world disappeared and was back to normal she doesn't see the attackers as they are hiding in the shadows but they are large and blue-skinned. One of the creatures gaze follows her as she reaches the Casket then she hears a growl and then gasps in pain as one of the Blue monsters grab her by the neck picking her up as the other Blue creatures lifts the Casket off it's stand and turns to go.]

''Hmmm what a lovely creature [The blue giant touches Maeve's face with his hand as she groans in pain from him squeezing her neck with his hand] ''We should take her to the King as a Prize as well says Frost Giant

[Suddenly the intricate latticeowork behind the Casket starts to separate and retract, revealing something standing in the shadows behind it. As the creatures walk away, a fiery glow rises behind them. They turn around and the one holding Maeve screams along with them as the fiery fire kills them and she screams as she moves out of the way but not before the flames hit her skin burning it she sobs behind some pillars.]

[Throne Room]

[The Ceremony Continues]

''Today I entrust you with the greatest honor in all the Nine Realms. The Sacred throne of Asgard. I have sacrificed much to achieve peace. So, too, must a new Generation sacrifice to maintain that peace. Responsibilty, duty, honor. These are not merely virtues to which we must aspire. They are essential to every soldier and to every King. [The crowd and the Warriors Three start to shiver and rub their limbs for warmth in the increasingly cold air of the hall. Thor turns back to his father. Odin looks upon his son with pride.] ''Thor Odinson, do you swear to guard the Nine Realms? says Odin

''I swear. says Thor

''Do you swear to preserve the peace? says Odin

'I swear says Thor

''Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms? says Odin

''I swear...says Thor

''Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you-[Odin hesitates, noticing a strange sight before him. Ice creeps across the surface of the large banners around the hall, making an eerie cracking sound. Thor, his comrads, and the crowd see it too.] ''Frost Giants...says Odin

[The Far off sounds of a battle echo in the depths of the palace below. Sif and the Warriors Three reach for their weapons, as Thor races from the hall.]

[Vault]

[Thor enters, then stares shocked at the sight before him. Sif, the Warriors Three, and Loki hurry in behind Thor and stop short. Shattered and melting ice is strewn about the floor. We don't see the blue-skinned bodies of the Frost Giants clearly, just catch glimpses of their twisted and smoldering remains on the floor. They've just lost a savage battle. Badly. Amidst them, shrouded in shadow, stands the black metal creature, a Fiery glow coming from within it. It is the Destroyer. It holds the Casket in its hands.]

''The Destroyer says Sif

[Awed] ''I thought that was but a legend says Volstagg

[Odin steps in behind the Asgardians, as the Destroyer sets the Casket back on its pedestal. He hears small sobs coming from behind the pillar where the Casket is and he is surprised to see Maeve curled up on the floor hurting from the burns on her arms from the Destroyer and the Frost Giants. He looks at Thor]

''Thor, come here...says Odin

[Thor following where his Father is crouched on the ground seeing he was holding Maeve's head in his lap and helps him]''What happened to her? says Thor

''She tried to stop the Frost Giants...[He brushes the hair from her face. She looks at him in pain as he touches the burns on her arms] ''And got in the way of the fire blast of the Destroyer...I am so sorry child says Odin

[She looks at him] ''I...I got a vision eariler in the throne room...[Odin looks at her seriously ] I was confused because everyone was frozen and I followed the trace of ice magic that was coming from the vault...The Frost Giants were trying to steal the Casket...I wasn't fast enough to stop them says Maeve

[Loki walks over to them and seeing the pain on her face and realized that he was wrong about her. So wrong that she was here in Asgard to destroy them and she tried to help them stop an enemy. He gets down on his knees touching her face tenderly and looks at his father]

''I will take her to the Healing room father...says Loki

''Yes take her my son...She will need healing and make sure you come back says Odin

''Of course father...says Loki

[Maeve moans in pain as Loki picks her up with one arm under her knees and the other behind her back holding her bridal style as he walks out of the Vault. The Warrior's Three and Sif were concerned]

''We will go with you says Sif

''Oh, The Sweet Lady Maeve...why would anything want to harm her...says Fandral

[Odin surveys the destruction] ''The Jotuns must pay for what they've done says Thor

''They have paid with their lives. The Destroyer did its job and the Casket is safe. All is well. says Odin

''All is well? They broke into the Weapons Vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics says Thor

''but they didn't says Odin

''I want to know why they-says Thor

''The Casket Of Ancient Winters belonged to the Jotuns. They believe it's their birthright says Odin

[Loki returns from taking Maeve to the healers and finds them arguing] ''And if you hadn't take it from them they would have laid waste to all the Nine Realms says Thor

''I have a truce with Laufey, the Jotun King says Odin

''He just broke your truce! We must act says Thor

''And what action would you take? says Odin

''March into Jotunheim as you once did, teach them a lesson, break their spirits so they'll never dare try to cross our borders again says Thor

''You're thinking only as a warrior says Odin

''This was an act of war says Thor

''It was an act of but a few, doomed to fail says Odin

''They got this far says Thor

''We will find the breach in our defenses. It will be found, and it will be sealed says Odin

''As King of Asgard, I would-says Thor

''You are Not King. Not yet says Odin

[Thor sees in his father's face that he's pushed this as far as he can. He backs away, then leaves, pushing through the doors so hard that they slam backwards behind him. Odin watches him go.]

[Healers Room]

[Maeve is laying on one of the beds in the healing room looking at her arm that was healing from the salve they placed on them and she slowly sits up looking around to see that there was a woman named Eira sitting on a sofa and was reading when she woke up and walks over to her with a glass of water and she excepts it]

''Thank you says Maeve

''Take it slowly child. I've managed to heal most of your wounds but the rest was all you. I've taken a look at your injuries through the soul forge and I have to say you have a natural healing ability yourself says Eira

''Really? says Maeve

''Yes it mostly healed your wounds quicker then I did what a mysterious girl you are says Eira

''Oh, thanks says Maeve

[Suddenly there was a commotion as the doors slammed open and Thor and the others entered and she looks at them worried]

''Lady Maeve, there you are we were worried about you says Sif

''We have never seen such pain in our lives before and don't wish to see it on your lovely face again says Fandral

''Enough! [Thor sits down on the side of her bed and takes her hand in his] ''What you tried to do was very brave, trying to stop the Frost Giants from taking the casket...I want you to know I will find them and take care of them myself...says Thor

''Thor! Let's leave her alone and just go already...Father will get wind of this for sure if we linger says Loki

''What's going on? says Maeve

[Loki sighs looking at her seeing she was still pale from the ordeal she suffered earlier in the evening and he places a hand on her cheek]

''It's nothing for you to worry about you have done everything to prove that you are a pure innocent girl and I won't let you suffer anymore...I want to speak to you later but for now get some rest. [To Thor] ''My brother and I have some business to take care of says Loki

''Okay...but Loki there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about and it's very important says Maeve

[He looks at her questioningly] ''I promise we will speak later [to Thor] ''Come Thor we must hurry says Loki

[Thor nods still staring at Loki and Maeve seeing a look of tenderness and a longing hunger in his eyes as he leaves the room and then bows to Maeve]

''Everything will be explain later for now do as my brother asks and get some rest. It is also at our father's orders that you don't over do it so Go back to sleep says Thor

[Thor, The Warrior's Three and Sif leave the room as Maeve watches them leave in concern then slowly lays back down on the bed worried that they are up to something dangerous and hope that they will come back.]


	4. King Loki

[The Next Few moments happened like it was a blur as the secret that Thor has been keeping from his father was that he was going to Jotunheim to demand answers from the King of Jotunheim Laufey and he managed to talk his friends and brother into it and then Odin managed to rescue them and now Thor must pay the consequences]

[Heimdall's Observatory]

[Heimdall stands at the Observatory controls. Odin pulls Heimdall's sword from the control panel and throws it to him. Heimdall backs away.]

''Why did you bring us back? says Thor

''Do you realize what you've done? What you've started? says Odin

''I was protecting my home says Thor

''You cannot protect your friends. How can you hope to protect a Kingdom? [Odin turns to the others] ''Get him to the healing room! says Odin

[Sif, Volstagg and Hogun hurry to help Fandral out of the room.]

''There won't be a Kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act! [Odin stares at him] ''Whatever the cost, the world must know that the new King of Asgard will not be held in contempt says Thor

''That's pride and vanity that talks! Not leadership! Have you forgotton everything that I've taught you? What of a warrior's patience, cunning? says Odin

''While you wait and be patient, the Nine realms laugh at us! The old ways are done. You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls says Thor

''You're a vain, greedy, cruel boy says Odin

''And you are an old man and a fool says Thor

[The whole world seems to stop at Thor's words. Odin falls quiet. When he speaks again, there's something terrifying beneath the calmness of his words.]

''A Fool, yes! I was a fool to think you were ready says Odin

[Loki takes a step towards Odin imploringly] ''Father-says Loki

''[Odin turns and gives Loki a look which stops him in his tracks] ''Thor Odinson...You have disobeyed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horrors of war. [The Allfather plunges Gungnir into the Observatory's control panel. The turrent turns, the Bifrost energy building along with Odin's rage. It fires, as the Bifrost opens at the end of the Platform, creating a portal behind Thor. Odin turns angrily to his son.] ''You are unworthy of this realm...[Odin rips a disc off Thor's chest] ''Unworthy of your title...[He rips away Thor's cloak.] ''Unworthy of the loved ones you've betrayed. I hereby take from you your powers. [Odin extends his hand towards his son. Mjolnir goes flying from Thor's grasp into Odin's hand.] ''In the name of my father...[A Finger of lightning comes off the hammer and hits Thor distintergrating the right arm of his armor and part of the chest piece.] ''And of his father before...[Another strike disintergrates the remainder of Thor's armor, including the cape and torn away disc on the floor.] ''I cast you out [Odin thrusts Mjolnir before him and with a crack of thunder-Thor is hurled backwards into the open Bifrost and disappears in the vortex. Odin holds Mjolnir in his hand, stares at it bitterly. He closes his eyes, lost in contemplation, whispers something quietly.] ''Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor says Odin

[Runes appear on the side of the Hammer, as if carved into its smooth surface. The runes linger for but a moment, then disappear. Suddenly Odin turns and hurls the hammer into the Bifrost.]

[Healing Room]

[Maeve groans sitting up feeling much better from the burns she got from fighting off the Frost Giants and getting hit by the Destroyer who was defending the Casket Of Winters from the Frost Giants. Maeve hears the door to the healing room open and enters Sif, Volstagg and Hogun carrying a wounded Fandral.]

''Oh my god...what happened? says Maeve

''Fandral was injured by a Frost Giant...[Sif looks at Maeve who was shocked] ''It was Thor's idea He wanted us to go with him to talk to Laufey about how did his people get into Asgard...says Sif

''But it's forbidden and he knew this why would he go against his father's rule? says Maeve

''Because that is the way Thor thinks actually No! [Loki enters the room angry] ''He doesn't think at all just with his stupid muscles...he always has to get into trouble says Loki

''He was only doing what was best for Asgard says Sif

''But at the expense of all of us...[Loki points at Fandral] ''Look at what happened to Fandral he didn't think about what would happened when we went and Now Thor has been banished because of his idiot thinking says Loki

''Banished...when? says Maeve

''Just now...Thor said somethings to Father that has managed to upset the King and what he has done has caused him to be Banished...says Loki

''Wow...I should have went with you somehow to stop you says Maeve

''There was never really stopping him once his mind is made up says Loki

[He stares at her then begins to look at his hand when he remembered what happened on Jotunheim when one of the Frost Giants touched him. Sif looks at Maeve]

''Can you help Heal Fandral says Sif

''Yes...I can heal him says Maeve

[She slowly gets out of bed seeing she was still wearing her gown from the Coronation except that her Blue cloak was hanging on the wall as she slowly makes it over to Fandral. Loki turns to look at her seeing how pale she was from just moving around after her ordeal]

''You really shouldn't over do it...You are still healing yourself says Loki

''I'm fine the Healer Eira told me that I have a Natural healing ability and that it helps me heal when I get injured...I'm all better now says Maeve

[He allows her to see his hunger for her and Longing to take her in his arms and continue making her his and he watches as she places her hands over Fandral's form and a bright blue light appears around him]

''We should never have let him go says Volstagg

''There was no stopping him says Sif

''At least he's only banished, not dead. Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone says Fandral

''How did the Guard even know? says Volstagg

[Loki stares at his arm] ''I told him says Loki

''What? says Fandral

''I told him to go to Odin after we'd left. Though he should be flogged for taking so long says Loki

''You told the guard? says Volstagg

''I saved our lives! And Thor's. I had no idea that Father would banish him for what he did says Loki

''Loki, you're the only one who can help Thor now. You must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind says Sif

[Fandral sighs in relief as Maeve heals his wounds and takes her hand in his kissing it] ''Thank you my lady...Your care is surely apprecited says Fandral

''You're welcome...says Maeve

''And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its King? says Loki

[He goes to leave the room. Maeve remembering what she wanted to speak to him about eariler]

''Loki...wait I need to speak with you says Maeve

''I can't speak now I must talk to father and mother...I will listen to you after [He walks to her placing a hand on her face caressing it] ''I promise says Loki

''Okay...says Maeve

[She sees that there was something on his mind as he looks at her in such a angry and longing way and then he leaves the room.]

''He may speak about the good of Asgard, but he's always been jealous of Thor says Sif

''And who's fault is it really why he would be Jealous of him? [Maeve turns to them angrily] ''You do nothing but let Thor do what he did today knowing the risks and the pentilty but you allowed him to walk all over you and you say things like that about Loki...Loki isn't the one who tried to have you killed tonight says Maeve

''She's right Sif...I love Thor like a brother but the way he has been thinking lately isn't what a King should think about...He wouldn't stop fighting after we tried to get him to leave says Fandral

''Laufey said there were traitors in the house of Odin. says Hogun

[The others turn to the unsually quiet Hogun]

''Why is it every time you choose to speak, it has to be something dark and ominous? says Fandral

''A Master of magic could easily bring three Jotuns into Asgard says Hogun

''[The others look to Hogun, understanding the implication] ''No! Surely not says Volstagg

''Loki's always been one for mischief, but you're talking about something else Entirely says Fandral

''Who else could elude Heimdall's gaze with tricks of light and shadow? says Sif

''The ceremony was interrupted just before Thor was named King says Volstagg

[Maeve looks at them in shock truly didn't want to believe that Loki would plan something like an attack from Frost Giants in order to stop Thor from coming King. She leaves the room shaking her head not wanting to believe it]

[Vault]

[Loki heads into the Vault, sees the Casket Of Ancient Winters sitting on its stand. He walks over to it slowly, reaches out to it, lifts it between his forearms off its pedestal. As he does, a blueness spreads from his arms, across his body. The latticework behind the Casket starts to separate, the Destroyer rousing. A Fire starts to glow within it's black metal armor, as it rattles to life, but Loki ignores it-the blueness spreading further, consuming his whole body]

''Stop! says Odin

[Loki turns, sees Odin hurrying into the room, the Destroyer goes motionless, the Latticework rejoining before it. Odin eyes Loki in dismay]

''Am I cursed? says Loki

''No. Put the Casket down says Odin

[Loki sets the Casket back upon its Pedestal, his body quickly returning to its normal form and color. He stares at his father]

''What am I? says Loki

''You're my son says Odin

''What more than that? [Odin doesn't answer. He looks suddenly weary, burdened. Loki sizes him up, realizes the truth] ''The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it? says Loki

[Odin looks him in the eye. He can deny it no longer] ''No. In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple, and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring-abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son. says Odin

[Loki is sent reeling by the revelation] ''Laufey's son...[He desperately struggles to make sense of it all] ''Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me? says Loki

''You were an innocent child says Odin

''You took me for a purpose, what was it? [Odin doesn't answer and Loki grows upset] ''Tell me! says Loki

''I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace...through you. But those plans no longer matter says Odin

''So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me says Loki

''Why do you twist my words? says Odin

''You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you? says Loki

''You are my son. My blood. I wanted only to protect you from the truth says Odin

''Because I am the monster parents tell their children about at night? says Loki

''Don't...says Odin

''It all makes sense now. Why you favored Thor all these years says Loki

''Listen...says Odin

''Because no matter how much you claim to love me you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard. says Loki

[Odin's body begins to shake, he lifts his hand. It starts to move out of synch temporarily,leaving a trail, the effect of the Odinsleep approaching. Loki doesn't notice as Odin tries to fight it off]

''Listen to me! [Loki strides away towards the exit] ''Loki! says Odin

[Odin starts towards him, when the enormous mental, emotional and physical strain of recent events finally takes its toll. The effect of the Odinsleep consumes him. His entire body now moves out of sync with the rest of the world, leaving trails behind him as he staggers backwards. Odin falls back against the wall, his face contorting in a scream. He collapses to the stone floor. Loki, shocked, hurries to him. He takes Odin in his arms, calls out]

''Guards help please...[The Guards enter the room seeing Odin laying in his arms] ''I don't know what happened...He just fell says Loki

[The Guards gather around him and help him pick him up and take him out of the vault. Loki furious walks out of the vault.]

[Odin's Chambers]

[Frigga sits at her husband's bedside, holding his hand. Odin lies there-looking pale and lifeless, his body and the space around it warped from the effect of the Odinsleep. The walls of the chamber have moved close around him, protecting him like a dark crypt, sealing off any daylight. Loki sits at Odin's side across from Frigga. She speaks sofly to him.]

''I asked him to be honest with you from the beginning. There should be no secrets in a family says Frigga

''So why did he lie? says Loki

''He kept the truth from you so you would never feel different. You are in every way our son, Loki, and we your family. You must know that. [Loki takes this in, stares at Odin] ''You can speak to him. He can see and hear us, even now says Frigga

''How long will it last? says Loki

''I don't know. This time is different. We were umprepared says Frigga

''I never get to seeing him like this. The most powerful being in the Nine Realms lying helpless until his body is restored. says Loki

''But he's put it off for so long now, I fear...[Loki takes her hand. She's grateful, wipes tears from her eyes.] ''You're a good son [Loki sits there, uncertain how to react, uncertain how he really feels.] ''We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us. And your brother says Frigga

[Loki looks at Frigga, concerned]

''What hope is there for Thor? says Loki

''There's always a purpose to everything your father does. Thor may yet find a way home [Loki looks troubled by the revelation. He rises, heads for the exit, when they hear the clatter of armored footsteps hurriedly approaching. The Einherjar Guard enter the room, blocks his way out. Loki tenses, prepared for the worst, but the guards just stand before them. Loki is baffled.] ''Thor is banished. The Line of Succession falls to you. Until he awakens, Asgard is yours. [The Einherjar kneel before the shocked Loki. Another Einherjar enters, holding Gungnir before him. He kneels before Loki, offers the spear to him.] ''Make your father proud says Frigga

[Loki reaches out tentatively, then takes it. He likes the feel of it in his hand.]

[Odin's Palace]

[The Healing Room]

[Maeve is finishing with putting her clothes on some pair of black leggings, a dark blue tunic and brown boots that she was prepared to go to the training grounds and she was putting her hair up in a pony tail when the doors open to reveal Einherjar Guards]

''What's going on? says Maeve

''The King would like to have a word with you in the throne room Lady Maeve says Einherjar Guard

''Okay...says Maeve

[She follows the guards out of the healing room noticing that there was tension in the air as she sees Sif walking with the Warriors Three towards the throne room. The two Einherjar Guards enter with Maeve admitting all of them. Sif looks at Maeve confused]

''My lady...what is going on? says Sif

''I don't know...The King wanted to see me says Maeve

[Sif, and the Warriors Three, bow their heads along with Maeve]

''AllFather, we must speak with you urgently-says Sif

[But as they raise their heads, they stop short to see Loki sitting sprawled upon his father's throne. He wears his horned ceremonial headdress and holds Gungnir in his hand. Sif and the others look up, shocked at the sight of him.]

''What is this? says Volstagg

[Loki looks on at his so called friends with sudden glee and satisfaction that he finally had the power to make there lives a living hell then he looks at Maeve who was on her knees before him beside them and stops smiling as he looks at her in hunger knowing what he is about to do with her will make his triumph that more pleasent ]

''My friends...you haven't heard? I Am now ruler of Asgard says Loki

''Where is Odin? says Fandral

''Father's Fallen into the Odinsleep. My mother fears he may never awaken again says Loki

''We would speak with her says Sif

[Sif and the Warriors Three exchange a look. Loki notices]

''She has refused to leave my father's bedside. You can bring your urgent matters to me, [He rises to his feet carrying Gungnir in his hand and with a thump on the floor with it he stands before them looking down at them coldly] ''Your King says Loki

''We would ask you to end Thor's Banishment says Sif

[Loki smiles knowing all along that would be her request] ''My first command can not be to undo the Allfather's last order. We're on the brink of war with Jotunhiem because of my brother...Our people must have a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these differecult times. [Sif and the Warriors Three trade looks, not liking any of this] ''All of us must stand together, for the good of Asgard says Loki

''Of course but if only you can reconsider? says Volstagg

''We are done here [He looks at Maeve] ''I would speak to Lady Maeve alone now leave says Loki

[Sif and the Warriors Three bow their heads and exit. Sif looks at Maeve worried seeing how pale she still looked from being in the healing rooms. Maeve looks at Loki who was staring at her]

''You wanted to see me your highness says Maeve

''I feel that you had alot on your mind last night when you wanted to speak to me...Tell me what the important message was for me says Loki

[He begins walking down the steps towards her as she gets to her feet and that he was staring coldly towards her making her shiver]

''I...I...When I had my vision the one I told Odin that I had...I've gotten another one and it showed me everything that happened after...[Loki stops hearing this and turns to look at her stunned] ''I've never gotten visions like this before not of the future until now...they have never always been clear until last night...I'm sorry I wished I told you about it before you went to Jotunheim says Maeve

''So you knew about us going and what about anything else [He was furious] ''Did you know about the Frost Giant that touched me and made me realize that I'm not who I thought I was...[She felt a hot ball of tears come from her eyes] ''Tell me now says Loki

''I saw the Frost Giant touch you and made you turn blue...[She turns to him looking at him in remorse] ''I tried to get you to speak to me so that I can tell you but you, Thor and the others have already gone to Jotunheim...I'm so sorry says Maeve

[Loki turns sharply around to face away from her clinching his fists still angry from Odin keeping his true identity a secret from him all his life and now Maeve knows about him. She wraps her arms around her shoulders to keep from shaking as he closes his eyes smiling slowly walks towards her, she holds her ground.]

''It seems that your magic is growing each year and there is no telling what else you can do...So you can see visions...[He grabs the back of her neck and pulls her to him then forces her head back forcefuly and she gasps in surprise and alarm] ''You saw everything that was supposed to happen last night and it did and now because of you I am King...I...Owe...You says Loki

[His lips goes to hers kissing her with hunger and she was struggling against him and pushes him away. He licks his lips tasting her and smiles as he walks towards her and she matches his steps backwards away from him. He places the Gungnir next to a pillar and traps her against it and he cages her with his arms beside her then she flattens herself to get away from him but he was having none of that and he buries his lips into her exposed neck and nibbles on her skin there.]

''Loki...Stop says Maeve

''First you saved my life and now You have made it where I am King [He bites on her neck making her whimper and then he cups her face bringing her lips to his] ''Your life is now Mine to do with as I please...You will bring me Glory says Loki

[He swallows her sob as he kisses her passionately and then his hands were pulling her leggings down her legs and she gasps pushing against his chest]

''N-No...I can't do this, stop says Maeve

''Never, Now that I am King everthing of Asgard belongs to me and that now includes You [He pulls off his heavy helmet and then fumbles with his pants pulling himself out and touches her body his hands on her thighs urging her up against the wall and slowly lowers her onto him and he feels how silky she was and his lips bite on her jawline ] ''You now belong to me says Loki

''[She begins to sob as he begins to move into her and she had no choice but to except his pentration and touch on her body she was trapped against a pillar and his body with him holding one of her legs around him and he was taking her with such intenstiy and passion she cries against his shoulder feeling all kinds of sensations from him making love to her.]


	5. Marriage

**Marriage**

[Asgard]

[Loki's Bedroom]

[Maeve sighs slowly waking up and notices the bed she was sleeping was much more toucher then her own and suddenly opens her eyes then slowly looks to find that she was laying on Loki who was still sleeping and she places a hand over her mouth in shock remembering what happened and allowed him to do to her the night before she gasps moving off the bed taking a sheet with her as he wakes up chuckling amused as she holds the sheet around her.]

''Oh my god...says Maeve

''Not a good way to start the morning but I'd take it none the less. Come back to bed it's still early says Loki

[She runs her hand through her hair biting her lips shaking her head as she looks to his door and runs towards it. He sighs shaking his head and his form disappears through a green mist and it flies in front of her and stops her with a cry and she moves away from him.]

''I don't know what your plans are Loki but I won't be a part of it. I will not be your whore or whatever it is you want of me says Maeve

''Oh My dear one...You will never be my whore or Mistress Never. I tend to make you what you were born to be a True Queen...[He smiles in satisfaction as he walks towards her.] ''You will no longer be the Witch of Asgard but a Queen at myside and in my bed...Giving me heirs says Loki

''B-but that's not possible what would your parents think? says Maeve

''My father as you want to call him is in the Odinsleep and can't stop me and my mother she is actually thrilled that I'm finally making one of her dreams come true...that I'm choosing a worthy wife for me. [He cups Maeve's face in his hand urging her face up to his ] 'I've never been more clear I want you says Loki

''You told me you didn't want someone like me as a wife that you needed someone as equelly powerful and that she won't change you or use you...A Witch like me says Maeve

''The Witch who saved my life [He stalks her back until she gasps falling to the bed and he crawls over her and lays his lips on bare shoulder] ''The girl who has set fire through my veins with her voice and touch alone and who placed me on the throne. [He speaks against her lips] ''You have made me King...No other woman is the one for me...and I tend to make sure nobody gets in between me and you and what we both desire says Loki

''Mmm [She moans as he kisses her passionately and then pulls her lips from his] ''I don't want to be a Queen Loki that is not me but you are meant to be King and I don't want to keep you from having that...says Maeve

''Stop saying no to me Maeve...What I Say goes...Soon tonight I will Wed you and make you mine forever...Don't think to go to My mother with this because she is set on this as I am says Loki

''You would force me [She sits up worried] ''Will you be one of those men who forces there women to their bidding and if we don't please you...what you will beat us? says Maeve

''Maeve...I can never hurt you like that not like what your Foster Father almost did to you. [He pulls off the bed and then pulls her by the foot to the edge of the bed and pushes the sheet off her body and spreads her thighs] ''But I do have ways to making my Women obey me...One way or the other I will have a yes out of you [He pulls aside his own sheet around his waist and then pulls her right thigh to him and places his lips on her] ''You will want to Marry me...says Loki

''Ahhh [She gasps in shock as he places his lips on her cunt where she was suddenly feeling his tongue and lips on her] ''Oh I can't...Marry you ha...says Maeve

[He bites on her cunt and then sinks two fingers into her and she cries out arching her back in need]

''There is no other for me Maeve...Give into me says Loki

[He licks on her some more and then taking his fingers from her and licks on them and then he wraps her legs around his waist and begins thrusting into her and she gasps as he takes her he takes a hold of her wrists and pulls her up to his chest taking her lips passionately as he makes love to her when a knock comes on his bedroom door and he pulls away from her lips to listen as he moves his hips faster and rougher against her and she cries against his shoulder.]

''Sire Your advisors are ready to speak to you and the Queen seeks the Lady Maeve says Soldier

''I will be right there [He turns to stare down at Maeve and takes her lips with his moving erotically into her and she moans against his lips] But not yet I'm not done yet I still need a yes from you says Loki

''Y-yes...Oh yes [He moves a hand between her thighs and touches her where they were joined and she cries out at his touch] ''Take me ha...says Maeve

''Give me what I want from you...My Witch says Loki

''Ahh...[He was relentless moving his hips faster keeping her pinned to the bed and his mouth was licking and biting on her jaw as she closes her eyes and cries against him] ''Yes I'll marry you...Please take me says Maeve

[He smiles against her lips then growls as he makes his final thrusts into her and then slowly pulls away from her taking her hand in his and kisses it. She slowly sits up taking her hand back looking at him as he replaces his clothes on with his magic then he walks towards his door then turns to look at her.]

''You have given me means to become what my brother can never could and tonight You will be my wife I will take care of you. I shall send someone to help get you cleaned up and ready for tonight says Loki

[He leaves the room as Maeve slowly gets up wincing at the discomfort of what happened between them moments ago and she sighs wrapping the sheet around her body looking at herself in the mirror seeing that she has changed since coming to the Palace. Her face was a lot thinner, lips were plumper and that her hair was longer flowing to her lower back and in curls she runs a hand through them when the door to the room opens to reveal a Maid and Lady Frigga she bites her lips as Frigga sees discomfort on her face]

''Queen Frigga...I says Maeve

''So it's true, Loki has truly decided to take a wife and he chose you [Frigga sighs smiles gently as Maeve bites her lips nervously] ''No need to worry that I would be disappointed in his choice...He thinks marrying you will be his way of repaying you for everything that you have given him...But I think it's because he has feelings for you and doesn't want to show them says Frigga

''B-but I feel like he is rushing me, I hardly know him and he is stronger and powerful then I am and he kinda frightens me says Maeve

''How my dear? says Frigga

''Well I feel ever since he found out about his true parentage that he is using me as the way of being King and Marrying me to get back at Odin and Thor and it doesn't make me feel right says Maeve

''Loki is my youngest son and yes he is not of my womb but my son all the same and he has always been different then Thor and he developed a talent of magic that goes beyond my own and it's because of that difference that made him lonely and It has been my one hope that he would find someone to take away that lonelyness and pain with love and He has found it in you and I want you to be with him. You came into his life for a reason not just to heal him but to give him a life that is different then Thor. says Frigga

''[Maeve sighs listening to everything that the Queen has told her and telling her it was destiny that has brought her here to Asgard to save Loki and somehow that it linked them two together.]

[Earth]

[Shield Holding Cell]

[Thor sits in a chair, staring forward blankly, hands cuffed behind him. Coulson stands across from him.]

''It's not easy to do what you did. You made us all look like a bunch of mall cops. That's hurtful. The men you so easily subdued are highly-trained professionals, and in my experience, it takes someone who's received similar training to do what you did to them. Would you like to tell me where you recieved your training? [Thor sits silently] ''Pakistan? Chechnya? Afghanistan? Then again, you strike me more as the soldier of fortune type. What was it, South Africia? [Still no answer. Coulson leans in close to him.] ''Certain groups pay well for a good mercenary. Especially Hydra. [Coulson waits for a response, but gets none] ''Who are you? says Coulson

''Just a man says Thor

''One way or another, we find out what we want to know. We're good at that. says Coulson

[Coulson leaves the room. Thor lowers his head.]

''I thought he'd never leave. says Loki

[Thor looks up, shocked to find Loki standing there, dressed in 21st century attire.]

''Loki? What are you doing here? says Thor

''I had to see you. says Loki

''What's happened? Tell me! Is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to father-says Thor

''Father is dead. says Loki

[Thor stares at him, stunned.]

''What? says Thor

''Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear. [The implications for his father's fate. Loki draws close to him, looks in his eyes, consolingly.] ''You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so but he wouldn't listen. It was cruel to put the hammer within your reach, knowing you could never lift it. [Thor stares ahead, falling deeper into the abyss.] ''The burden of the Throne has fallen to me now says Loki

''Can I come home? says Thor

''The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile says Loki

''But couldn't we find a way too-says Thor

''Mother has forbidden your return. [He sighs lowers his head] ''Lady Maeve will soon become my wife. The Advisors fear that they can't trust her because of her being what she is and so in order to keep her in control I tend to wed her tonight says Loki

''But Lady Maeve, that can't be...she did a true survice for Asgard by saving your life. How does her being a Witch cause the Advisors to have you marry her? says Thor

''Because she is dangerous and must be kept an eye on and Even if she did save my life and I owe her Now that I'm King I must Wed her or she will be executed there is no other way says Loki

''No, I'm sorry. Loki...Thank you for coming here. says Thor

''Nothing could have stopped me. [Coulson enters the room, but seems to take no notice of Loki.] ''Fare well, brother says Loki

''Good-bye. says Thor

''Good-bye? I just got back [Thor looks up to see that Loki is gone.] ''Now. Where did we leave off? says Coulson

[Jotunheim]

[Loki, looking apprehensive, walks alone across the icy surface of the planet. Darkness shrouds the ruined temple, save for the shafts of lights which knife their way in through the damaged ceiling. Loki enters. Frost Giant guards surround him on all sides. Laufey approaches, towers over him menacingly.]

''Tell me why I shouldn't kill you says Laufey

''I've come alone and unarmed says Loki

''To what end? says Laufey

''To make you another proposition says Loki

[Realizing] ''So you're the one who let us into Asgard says Laufey

''You're welcome says Loki

''My men are dead and I have no Casket. You are a deceiver. says Laufey

[Laufey lashes out, grabs Loki around the throat, but Loki calmly stands his ground.]

''You have no idea what I am [The blueness spreads across his face, as Laufey and the guards stare in shock. Loki grins.] ''Hello, Father says Loki

[Laufey releases him. Loki's body turns back to normal. Intrigued, Laufey sizes up his son.]

''Ah, the bastard son. I thought Odin had killed you. That's what I would have done. He's as weak as you are says Laufey

''No longer weak. I now rule Asgard, until Odin awakens. Perhaps you should not have so carelessly abandoned me says Loki

[This gives Laufey pause] ''Or perhaps it was the wisest choice I've ever made. I will hear you says Laufey

''I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into his chambers and let you slay him where he lies. I'll keep the throne, and you will have the Casket says Loki

[Laufey studies Loki's face.] ''Why would you do this? There are rumors of a powerful Witch that now resides inside the palace...what about the witch? says Laufey

''I will take care of her because I will soon have her under my control. When all is done, we will have a permanent peace between our two worlds. Then I, the bastard son, will have accomplished what Odin and Thor never could says Loki

''This is a great day for Jotunheim. Asgard is finally ours says Laufey

''No. Asgard is mine. The rest of the Nine Realms will be yours, if you do as you're told says Loki

[Laufey considers the Proposition.]

''I accept says Laufey

[Loki turns to leave. as he goes, the slightest trace of a smile crosses his face.]

[Heimdall's Observatory]

[Loki emerges out of the Bifrost, as Heimdall steps away from his controls. Heimdall glares at Loki. Loki notices.]

''What troubles you, Gatekeeper? says Loki

''I turned my gaze upon you in Jotunheim, but could neither see nor hear you. You were shrouded from me, like the Frost Giants who entered this realm says Heimdall

''Perhaps your senses have weakened after your many years of service says Loki

''Or perhaps someone has found a way to hide that which he does not wish for me to see says Heimdall

'[Loki sizes him up, smiles] ''You have great power, Heimdall. Tell me, did Odin ever fear you? says Loki

''No. says Heimdall

''And why is that? says Loki

''Because he is my King, and I am sworn to obey him says Heimdall

''Exactly. Just as you're sworn to obey me now. Yes? says Loi

[Heimdall looks at Loki silently] ''Yes says Heimdall

''Good. Then you will open the Bifrost to no one until I have undone what my brother has started says Loki

[Loki heads out of the Observatory. Heimdall stares after him.]

[Asgard]

[Throne Room]

[Frigga is standing behind Maeve pulling her long thick black hair over her right shoulder and tying the boutice of her gown that was pure white with Gold, silver and blue breast plate and shoulder pads. There was small gold cuffs on her wrists and there was a dark blue cloak on her shoulders and then looks up as the throne room doors slam open and they turn to see Loki dressed in his royal armor of gold, Green and brown leather pants and boots. His horned helmet was on his head as he gazes at Maeve with such intense hunger and he walks up the steps to the throne room where a Priest was waiting on them and he holds his hand out for Maeve take and she closes her eyes swallowing as she takes his hand and then they stand before the Priest and begin the Wedding. Frigga smiles a little as Loki turns with her and leans his mouth to Maeve's and kisses her hungrily. He steps back kissing her on the hand and then places it on Frigga's who kisses Maeve on her cheeks with tears in her eyes.]

''Welcome to our family Little one...I wish Odin was here right now but he is in the Odinsleep but he can hear and see even now that he is sleeping says Frigga

''Really, I didn't know that says Maeve

''Well there is no need to worry for He would be proud of you and Loki for taking this new chapter in your life says Frigga

[Loki looks at them smiling as he wraps an arm around Maeve pulling her to him kissing his mother on the cheek]

''Thank you mother for being here. Now I wish to take my New Bride to our Marrige bed says Loki

''Loki...says Maeve

[He smiles wickedly pulling her to walk with him as she looks back at Frigga who waves at her amused]

''No need to be blushing darling...She knew my intentions when I Married you. I tend to have you in my bed and producing a child for me...I want a secured future for both of us says Loki

''There is plenty of time for that Loki...It seems you are rushing everything and there is no need is there? says Maeve

[He wraps a hand on her arm tightly and she winces as he pulls her towards him and there was a look of coldness and a wicked look on his face.]

''Now that you are my wife, You will work to please me and first thing you are doing is arguing with me and that isn't pleasing me...I'm your King and you will obey me says Loki

''I'm not arguing with you. Everything is just going too fast...don't you feel that? says Maeve

''No I think it's right and everything is going the way I want it for a change and now that I finally have you I tend not to waste anymore time claiming you all mine for all of Asgard to now that you belong to me...My Witch Of Asgard says Loki

[She stiffens hearing that name that everyone has called her since growing up and hearing him call her that made her worried as he takes her lips passionately. His hands were on her shoulders pushing her silently into his bedroom and he kicks the doors shut and they lock behind them and he looks her over licking his lips on how much he plans on enjoy making love to her as he begins to unlace her corset and it falls down at their feet and his head swoops down and takes a breast into his mouth. She gasps closing her eyes and places her hands on his helmet pulling it off him and then he falls with her to the bed and with a wave of his hand she was naked and she watches as his own clothes does the same thing and then his hands were on her body and she closes her eyes feeling his touch on her skin and his hands were on his legs widening them so that he can place his lips on her pleasuring her. She arches in a cry of need as he finally sinks into her and begins to take her he takes her hands kissing them both then slams them above her head and thrusts fast and rough into her. She wraps her legs around his hips and moans against his shoulder then she gasps when he rolls onto his back and she sits up on him his hands were on her waist then he caresses up to her breasts and she arches her back in a moan as she moves on him and that her hands were on his chest looking down at him.]

''Oh god...Loki says Maeve

''Yes My love...[He sits up placing his mouth on her neck and she wraps her arms around his neck holding onto him] ''Tell me what you want...says Loki

''I need you...So much says Maeve

[She places her lips on his hungrily and moves her hips faster and then sags against him as they both climax together. He lays her against him beside him and smiles to himself knowing that all his plans are falling into place and that as long as Maeve was his and by his side there was nothing he couldn't do.]


	6. Thor Returns

**Thor's Return**

[Asgard]

[Cera is sitting in the servants area just staring at the water fountain and glaring at it as a few of the girls were laughing and drinking as part of the celebration that the palace was throwing in honor of Loki's sudden marriage. One Maid comes over to her with a fake sad face]

''Oh Cera why such the long face. Upset that the New King has taken a wife and is now in her arms in his bedchamber says Maid

''Shut up Felicia. This would have never have happened if the Witch Of Asgard didn't put a spell on him and I know she did. He would still be in my arms right now if it wasn't for her. says Cera

''Oh Cera give it up. Loki has never loved you and ever since the day the Witch saved his life that is all he ever talked about was Lady Maeve's sweet voice calling him from the darkness and into the light. She saved his life and now she is his new Princess says Felicia

''I am actually quiet pleased that he picked her because she has always been so sweet towards me and never an unkind word from her or a spell...I think you are just jealous Cera that Loki has moved on from you and will never seek you again says Jocelyn

''No, I can always go to him and offer myself to him again. One day she will displease him and I will be right there to take away his pain says Cera

[She gets up and leaves the servants hall She continues to walk through the hallways where there were people crowded around the feast table eating and she reaches Loki's bedroom and pounds on the door]

[Loki's Bedroom]

[Loki is sitting in his bathtube and he was moving Maeve erotically on his lap and that he was kissing her passionately never did he ever wanted a woman then the one that he has in his arms. Maeve takes her lips from him and he eyes them hungrily as he raises her up and down on him and she closes her eyes laying her open mouth against his shoulder and cries out a moan hearing the slapping of their skin as he pounds into her faster and rougher. He growls when he hears a knock on his door knowing they weren't allowed to disturb him when it is his Wedding night.]

''Go away...says Loki

[He gets out of the tub letting the water out of it and he picks Maeve up and walks over to the marble counter of the bathroom and lays her on it and spreads her thighs and quickly places his mouth on her and she cries out in surprise that he was still hard for her]

''Loki...but we just did this didn't we? says Maeve

[He smiles then bites down on her thigh and then continues doing erotic things to her between her thighs. She arches placing one hand on his head to keep him there and the other was covering her mouth in a desperate cry.]

''Oh...My love you have much more to learn about making love and I will enjoy teaching you everything that I know. says Loki

''Ahhhh, uh, I've never did anything like this with anyone...Ahhh yes...Oh yes says Maeve

[He stops pleasuring her between her thighs and pulls her to the edge of the sink and slams back inside her and she screams as he takes her harshly he speaks erotically against her lips making her ache for him.]

''Nobody has ever touched you, Never Kissed you here? [he places his hand between her legs making her gasps.] ''. Never taken you to the heavens with there touch and made you ache with desire? says Loki

''N-Nooo [She feels him pull out and then sinks back into her in a fast pace] ''There was never anyone to teach me these things. My mother was gone...You are the only one who has ever touched me in such ways or made love to me...says Maeve

''And there never will be [He makes a smacking noise as he thrusts into her and licks on her lips getting her to open them wider so that he can give her deep passionate kisses] ''Never again will another man touch you, Make love to you, If they even come close I will kill them and make them wish they never uttered your name...[ He widens her thighs and moves slowly then slams back into her needing her with a strong desire. She whimpers as he bends to take a nipple in his mouth] ''I own your body, Yes, Oh yes...You belong to me and there will never be another woman that will satisfy me any longer...You are the only one for me and I'm the only one for you...Say it My love...Tell me who you belong to says Loki

''I...I belong to you...[She throws her head back helplessly as Loki pounds away at her cunt making erotic promises to her] ''I belong to you says Maeve

''Always and Forever my love...You belong to me. says Loki

''Yes, yes says Maeve

[She gasps as he takes her with such possession letting her now that he meant everything he told her and more. Loki slams his lips over hers to take her scream into his mouth as he loves her then they both sag against one another as they climax together and then he is picking her up again walking with her until he lays her on the bed and grabs a robe and putting it on.]

''I need to take care of the people that are waiting for me to return. [He caresses her face as she looks at him and that her lips were still swallon from his kisses] ''You will get some sleep and then I will return to hold you in my arms the rest of the night says Loki

''Please, yes hurry. says Maeve

[He kisses her not able to stop wanting to touch her and kiss her then with reluctance he pulls away and leaves the room. Maeve sighs laying down covering herself with the covers waiting on Loki then she quickly falls alseep.]

[Throne Room]

[As he was walking through the palace towards the throne room his clothes changes back into his Royal armor and his horn helmet was back on his head when he sees Cera pacing at the bottom of the steps and he swears walking towards her.]

''Your Highness there you are I was so worried says Cera

''Worried about what? I was with my new bride which you have so rudely taken me from her...What is it do you want? says Loki

''I needed to speak to you I wanted you to know about the lies that the Witch has been telling you...says Cera

''There is no lies now if that is all you have to say to me I must get back to my wife says Loki

''No, wait...you have to see [Cera sighs placing a book in his hands] ''I found this in her Bag when I was helping to take her things to your rooms. I fear that she has truly bewitched you says Cera

[Loki takes the book that is worn down looking at Cera and then opens the books to see all kinds of ingredeits and spells that has been written down seeing the potion that was used to cure him and he winces that she used magic on him that nobody has ever seen her do before and then sees all kinds of weapons and other items including the Casket of Winters. He slams the book shut then looks at Cera.]

''This book is a spell book containing all the things she records when she helps people Cera. I will speak to her about it but that doesn't change anything between us Cera...Maeve is still my Wife says Loki

''You have to know that she is using you. That everything was played so that she can become Princess...says Cera

''Your jealously is amusing me Cera and there is no use for it. I'm done with this conversation. says Loki

[Loki turns around leaving Cera to growl in frustration. Loki's smiles fades as he walks angrily back to his room.]

[Loki's Bedroom]

[Maeve was startled awake when Loki enters his bedroom and she sits up alarmed when he walks over to her and snatches her arm pulling her harshly off the bed.]

''L-Loki...what are you doing? says Maeve

''Is this yours? says Loki

[He throws a book at her and she gasps in surprise and looks at it seeing it was her Journal with all her medicines in it. She clutches it to her chest worried as she looks at how angry Loki was.]

''This is my Medicine Journal that I keep on me. How did you get it? says Maeve

''Your old Maid Cera managed to find it when she brought your things into my bedroom. Was the cure that you used to heal me in it as well? says Loki

''Y-yes it is. That was just the medicine I used to heal your outside wounds...The deep wound that was on your chest I had to...use Soul Healing...it is one of the most dangerous methods I've ever used says Maeve

[Loki stares at her like he was seeing her for the first time. Maeve's hair was falling all around her and she was dressed in a dark blue nightgown and she was the most beautiful girl]

''You cured me by healing me with one of your gifts? says Loki

''I didn't want to use it because it drains me after a while and it took a lot out of me that day [He looks at the worn book] ''After Thor took you home that night I collapsed but I managed to make one of my mother's tea's to give me strength says Maeve

''Did you know that the Advisors wanted you banished from Asgard that they ordered me to either execute you or control you by locking you away in a cell [He walks towards her angrily. She backs away placing her hand in front of her] ''But instead I chose to Wed you says Loki

[He grabs a fistful of her hair making her cry out and pulls her against him] ''L-Loki...Please whatever you heard about me...It's not true I'm not a Witch [He pulls his hand back and smacks her across the face sending her falling to the ground. She turns to look at him so hurt and crawls away from him only for him to grab her again. She cries out as he grabs her face making her look at him she whimpers in fear Loki releases her turning to leave the room when she slowly stands up shaking and feeling so sick of the way he treated her all because he thought like everyone else.] ''W-why...Why are you doing this? ''I-I've never used Magic for evil and You know I'm not a witch...So why-why have you come to me like this? Please...tell me what I have done? [She walks over to him slowly getting to her knees closing her eyes in hurt] ''I won't use my magic again if it pleases you just don't, Please don't believe that I would harm anyone says Maeve

[He looks down at her seeing that she was confused and hurt. Remembering the look of fear in her face when he hurt her and then remembering how happy she was before he left her to speak to Cera and knew who the true evil is to cloud his mind with hate and all he wanted to do was hurt Maeve and she has never done him harm. He sighs moving away and she stares in disbelief that he wasn't listening to her and that he was turning away from her just like everyone else and she felt betrayed and crushed.]

''I made a mistake hurting you [He turns his head towards her with a look of remorse] ''I believe in Cera's words when she told me that you used those medicines on me to control me when You would never do that to me or anyone...Your purpose in Asgard is to heal and to protect it at all costs and all your life people have judged you, ridculed you all because of your gifts and I Am shamed that I believe them...[He walks back to her and cups her face with his hands] ''I make a promise here and now...I will put an end to her schemes once and for all. She will not continue to come between us...[He takes possession of her mouth giving her a kiss of promise] ''I will make it up to you says Loki

[He leaves the bedroom. Maeve sags onto the bed like she has lost her strength and then rolls onto her side and curls into a ball and begins to cry remembering when he hit her and didn't want to give him another chance to do so again. She couldn't trust him now ]

[The Healing Room]

[Volstagg eats ravenously from a platter of food. Sif stands nearby, ill at ease. Fandral watches Volstagg incredulously as the large warrior stuffs himself. Finally Fandral can stand it no more.]

''Our dearest friend banished, Loki on the throne, and has taken the Lovely Lady Maeve as his Queen, Asgard on the brink of war, yet you manage to consume four wild boar, six pheasant, a side of beef, and two casks of ale. Shame on you! Don't you care? says Fandral

[Fandral moves to throw the platter in the fire, but Volstagg pulls his weapon, stopping him]

''Do not mistake my appetite for apathy says Volstagg

''Stop it, both of you! We all know what we have to do, we're just too damned afraid to do it says Sif

[Decides] ''We must go. We must find Thor. says Hogun

[Hogun starts to pull the delicate Healing stones from the fire, carefully putting them into a pouch at his side.]

''It's treason, Hogun says Fandral

''To hell with treason, it's suicide. [suddenly nervous] ''Now, shh! Heimdall may be watching! It's said he can hear-says Volstagg

''Yes, yes, we know says Fandral

''Thor would do the same for us. says Sif

[An Einherjar Guard enters. They tense.]

''Heimdall demands your presence says Einherjar Guard

[Volstagg quickly drains his flagon of Ale.] ''We're doomed says Volstagg

[They leave the Healing Room]

[Maeve dressed for the day in black leather tight leggings, brown boots, A Blue long sleeve tunic and her hair was in a pony tail she walks out of the bedroom sighing in disappointment and sadness remembering the night before when she thought the Wedding night was going to magical and it was half the night then Loki comes back from someone speaking to him and he confronted her about her Journal that she keeps at her side so when she needed to help someone. A lone tear falls from her eyes and she wipes it away as she prepares to enter the Throne Room and she touches the doors when she gasps getting a vision in her head of the Warrior's Three and Sif escaping Asgard to Midgard...Then the Destroyer was marching down on earth and destroying everything in sight, even Thor. She quickly enters the throne room seeing Loki has his back to her at the balcony near the Throne room. He senses her approach and turns towards her seeing she was dressed in practice clothes.]

''You aren't going to practice today Maeve or any other time says Loki

''Wait, what? [She looks at him confused] ''But I always train with my magic and other skills on this day so I can get strong...I don't understand? says Maeve

''I refuse to allow you to get any stronger with your abilities not right now Not when your first duty is to me Your King says Loki

[He puts his Gungnir aside and begins to unzip his pants. She bites her lips knowing what he wanted from her and she shakes her head sadly]

''You still think me too dangerous or that I'm no longer allowed to use my gifts...everything has changed now...I can't let you near me not after what happened last night says Maeve

''You won't let me...[He pulls her struggling body to him and presses her against the rails of the balcony] ''I'm your husband and King and your duty is to me and me alone and as for me hurting you...I will regret it forever says Loki

''No you don't...Not once have you apologized to me. You didn't even return to bed which means I'm no longer in your favor and that I'm nothing to you says Maeve

[She pushes him away crying in angerish as He pins her to the balcony and pulls her leggings down. His hands cups her buttocks and urges her to sit on the railing and keeping her open to him.]

''You are everything to me. I feel for you so much that it hurts [He nibbles on her jawline and licks on her lips then he kisses her] ''You have no idea what you do to me when I'm not near you...I can no longer deny it...You are inside my heart and there is no getting you out...I love you says Loki

[She is shocked looking at him hearing him tell her he loved her and she begins to sob as he sinks into her and takes her with passion. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him]

''I...I love you too...Hmm My love...I love you says Maeve

[He closes his eyes and with his lips against hers he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her off the balcony railing and onto the Stone bench behind them and lays her on it and makes love to her. Hearing her say her love for him as he thrusts into her and he tells her his love as he makes love to her. After there moment of Passion Loki was sitting up against the balcony with Maeve beside him and he was touching her face sweeping the tears from her eyes.]

''After you hit me I thought I'd died and remembered everything with my Foster Father...I didn't want to go through with that again and wanted to runaway...says Maeve

''You wouldn't have gotten far. I would have came after you and gotten on my knees and apologized then taken you back here in my bed and loved you until you couldn't move says Loki

''Loki I need to tell you something...Before I came into the throne room, I got another vision...The Warrior's three and the Lady Sif...they are planning to escape to Earth...says Maeve

[Loki stands up with Maeve and grabbing his Gungnir, turning towards the Rainbow bridge then turns to Maeve who was nervous at his silence and he cups her face bringing her lips to his in a hungry kiss. She moans pulling away.]

''They plan on bringing back Thor. Sif is so intent in getting her way says Loki

''But they can't...Odin made Thor go to Earth and they going after him is going against his rule, not just yours...[She sees a mischief look come over him and she takes his face beggingly] ''I sense darkness in the path this leads Loki...Don't send the Destroyer after them...says Maeve

''Are you telling me to allow them to bring Thor back...I can't let that happen says Loki

''No, They deserve to be banished along with Thor if they insist on disobeying the AllFather's rule and Heimdall allowing them to go is just as guilty...Block there way back to Asgard...says Maeve

[He sighs when a Einherjar Guard approaches them, out of breath.]

''My Liege, the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif have gone missing. says Einherjar Guard

[Loki reacts. He knows who's responsible, takes Maeve's hand in his and walks with her out of the palace.]

[Rainbow Bridge]

[Loki approaches Heimdall on the Rainbow Bridge. Heimdall looks at Maeve who was pale and that she was worried as she looks at them both.]

''Tell me, Loki, How did you get the Jotuns into Asgard? says Heimdall

''What? says Maeve

[Loki glares at Heimdall walking towards him ignoring the questioning look on Maeve's face]

''You think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of the Realms? There are secret paths between worlds to which even you with all your gifts are blind, but I have need of them no longer, now that I am King and I say, for your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as Gatekeeper. And you are no longer a citizen of Asgard says Loki

''Then I need no longer obey you says Heimdall

''I don't understand what's going on? [to Heimdall] ''Heimdall don't you realize that Thor being banished was his fault and that you are going against the AllFather's decision...The Warrior's Three and Sif knew this but they still went...Odin would not stand for this says Maeve

''My Princess I fear you have been mislead nothing but betrayel lies in your future. Loki has allowed Frost Giants into Asgard on the day of Thor's coronation...He has manpulated you into thinking he is innocent when he isn't...He is using your special gifts to benefit him says Heimdall

''That's not true...[Maeve looks at Loki who was silently looking at her seeing he was actually looking guilty but it changes as she walks to him] ''Is this true Loki...did you let the Frost Giants in? says Maeve

''Yes but it was only done as a trick so that I can stop Thor from becoming King for one day but it didn't work out that way. Thor's stupid self went to Jotunheim and messed everything that I had planned. Everything else isn't my doing...except seducing you, making you my Wife and loving you that was never a lie says Loki

''He is nothing but a lier and a trickster and he continues to lie to you and your life is in danger because of him. He seeks to control you. I will not allow him to blind you any longer my Lady says Heimdall

[Heimdall raises his massive sword, strides towards Loki. Loki reaches out and with both hands, takes hold of something invisible, hovering in mid-air before him. As it quickly fades into view, it is the Casket Of Ancient Winters. The blueness creeps from his hands and up his arms, as Loki opens the Casket towards Heimdall who is fast approaching. From inside the Casket, all hell breaks loose. The fury of the Casket is unleashed, it's winds not just howling, but screaming, as ice and snow and darkness come flying straight towards Heimdall. Ice clings to his body, freezing him, but still he moves forward. Loki starts to get worried. Heimdall is nearly upon him. The Gatekeeper swings his massive sword at the Prince. But the Blade stops, frozen, just inches from Loki's throat. Loki breathes a sigh of relief and steps towards Maeve and grabs her wrist and walks past him. She looks back at Heimdall seeing he was frozen solid]

''Loki what are you planning...I feel nothing but darkness behind it and it's not good...Please talk to me says Maeve

[He enters the Observatory inserting Gungnir into the Observatory's control panel and opens the Bifrost. He gestures, and the veiled Destroyer appears before him, a fiery glow rising within it. It turns it's head towards its King.]

''Ensure my brother does not return says Loki

[Loki narrows his eyes as the Destroyer does what he asks. Maeve is stunned and goes to Loki shaking him]

''Stop this whatever your doing. This isn't what you want to do. The Destroyer will destroy everything innocent don't do this...says Maeve

''Thor isn't innocent. I tend to make sure he never sets foot into Asgard again and neither will his friends...You are right they deserve to suffer for going against their King's wishes says Loki

''Odin banished Thor for destroying the peace between Jotunheim and Asgard. He needed him to be taught a lesson and what you are doing is excectly what Thor would do...Don't do what your brother has done...You are King Now Loki...don't walk down this path to darkness...I've seen you fall and don't want this for you says Maeve

''You've seen me fall...[He steps towards her making her walk backwards] ''What have you seen? Have you seen Thor's return and that he beats me...Is that what you wish says Loki

''No...It's because of you that Thor returns and fights you and it would be you that causes your own demise...Please...listen to me I can show you what I've seen says Maeve

[He grabs her face harshly and closes his eyes as he sees the Vision in her head and she gasps in pain as she closes her own eyes. He watches as the Destroyer goes to Earth and begins destroying everything and then He makes Thor turn back into his true form and he comes to Asgard where they fight and then an explosion with the Observatory has caused him to fall into the abyss. He pulls away from Maeve who sags against the wall behind her weakly]

''I'm...I'm sorry Loki...everything you are doing is setting everything in motion...but you can still stop this...Call the Destroyer back and wait till your father awakens to deal with Thor and his friends says Maeve

[He sighs walking towards her lifting her lips to his then he takes her arm harshly and begins walking with her towards his room and he slams the door open and pushes her in it then slams it back shut and then he begins to disrobe. She was breathless waiting in ancipation then he grabs her shoulder's and pulls her mouth to his and then he turns her until she is face down over his desk in the room and he begins fumbling with his pants and then pulls himself out and begins stroking her between her thighs. She moans suddenly aching for him and his lips were against hers as he rubs against her.]

''Tonight I will ravish you until you can't remember anything but me My desire for you is very strong and it will never go away...[He growls pulling her back against him and he sinks into her] ''You are the fire in my veins and the Passion between us is nothing that I've ever had before and our love...Oh My love it will never die says Loki

''Hmmm Oh yes...[She arches as he thrusts into her pistioning making her feel how much he needed her and she reaches her arm back and pulls his lips to hers and they kiss passionately as they make love He whispers and licks against her lips] ''My love... says Maeve

[He kisses her one arm around her waist and goes between her thighs touching her intimantly there and his other hand was keeping her lips on his as he moves his hips into her and she arches back against him.]

''You are my Life...There will never be another for me. I love you says Loki

[She whimpers into his mouth as he moves faster and stronger into her and then he pulls away from her taking off all her clothes and then his own then crawls into the bed with her and continues to make love to her.]


	7. Brother Against Brother

**Brother Against Brother**

[Bifrost Landing Site]

[Amidst the fury of the Bifrost storm, the Warriors Three and Sif drop to the ground in the New Mexico desert. They clamber to their feet as the Bifrost quickly recedes, the hole in the sky closing up behind it. The Bifrost runes cover the desert sand around them.]

''He must have landed nearby. It's time to put our tracking skills to work. Spread out. Check the sand for indentations of his boot prints. says Volstagg

''The Winds would have blown them away by now. We should look for signs of a campfire. says Fandral

''Or we could just start there. says Sif

[She points behind them to the town of Puente Antiguo in the distance-the only visible sign of civilization-and to Hogun, who has already started walking towards it. Volstagg and Fandral trade looks, their ego bruised.]

''It's worth a look, I suppose. says Fandral

''[The Party tromps towards the town.]

[Puente Antiguo]

[Rooftop]

[Agents Cale and Garrett spot Sif, Fandral, and Hogun walking down the street.]

''Is there a Renaissance Faire in town? says Agent Garrett

''Call it in says Agent Cale

[But before they can, Volstagg rises up behind them, smashes their heads together. They're out.]

''Never cared for spies. [He starts to go, then sees their bag of fast food on the ground. Intrigued, he pulls out a cheeseburger and takes a bite. He likes what he tastes.] ''Exquisite says Volstagg

[Asgard]

[Palace]

[Loki's Bedroom]

[Maeve is laying on the vast bed that has the color black, green, gold and silver all over and she sighs getting up and wincing feeling suddenly achy in places from the night before where Loki has made love to her and hasn't stopped touching her until this morning and he finally stopped so that he can go do his New Duties. She pulls her nightgown on and a Robe then quickly makes it back to her own bedroom where she finally takes a much needed bath to try and get rid of the tiredness and washes her hair and body and she is just getting out when someone entered her bedroom slamming the doors harshly and she gasps worried that Loki has come to her angry again she closes her eyes afraid then places on a light blue gown on that has a black cloak to it and she puts on her dark blue boots on then she walks out of the bathroom to see Cera trashing everything of hers and she marches over and stops her.]

''What do you think your doing? says Maeve

''Doing what I should have done all along. You took him from me and I want to see you suffer says Cera

''I didn't steal anyone from you. [Cera goes to slap her when she takes her hand squeezes it making her cry out] ''I am defending myself for once in my life and I will not allow someone to keep attacking me for no reason...You should leave now says Maeve

''If I tell the King that you have used your magic on me He will have you banished then he will be mine again...You are nothing but a witch and has no Royal bloodline to fall back on. You are a nobody says Cera

''Leave now...says Maeve

[Cera snatches her hand from her and then leaves but not before pushing a huge flower pot over on the floor. Maeve waits until she leaves until she suddenly gets nausaes then she rushes to the bathroom and throws up into the toilet.]

[Throne Room]

[Loki is sitting on throne just watching everything that was going on with the Destroyer. He knew what he was doing was wrong, when he promised Maeve that he would do the right thing seeing the Destroyer attacking the innocents in the small town but he was so angry and jealous of his brother that he wanted to take it out on him. He looks up when he sees Cera enter the throne room and he glares at her icy]

''I thought I told you to leave Cera. You are really pushing it with me says Loki

''I'm truly sorry for the trouble I'm causing you My King but I must tell you that you really shouldn't let the Witch bewitch you anymore...She attacked me when she promised that she will never hurt anyone says Cera

''Did you hurt her? [Loki angry gets up and walks to her taking her wrist in his hand] ''That would be the only reason she would attack anyone if they attacked her first...Did you attack her first? says Loki

''I was angry that she took you from me and trashed her room and she grabbed my wrist and stopped me...says Cera

''You are more trouble then you are worth...[Cera moans sadly then quickly kisses Loki on the lips and he steps back from her looking at her in disbelief] ''You dare touch me knowing that I'm King Leave now says Loki

''Loki...how can you just forget everything that I did for you and Marry a commoner someone who isn't even high born says Cera

''Like you were even better [Cera pales at this knowing he was right] ''You were nothing but a whore while my Witch is not a whore and never will be...She is a very beautiful woman and she is all mine and special and I will not allow you or anyone to say other wise...She is my Queen and will see her happy and so this is me doing that...[He slams his Gungnir onto the ground] ''I want you gone Cera from the palace and never come back if you do I will put you in the darkest dungeons do I make myself clear? says Loki

[Cera realizes that she had went to far with her King and goes to bow her head] ''Please forgive me my King I never meant to hurt you or the New Queen...I just missed you so much and wanted you back that I was willing to do anything...Please let me stay says Cera

''No leave Asgard and never return says Loki

[Cera sobs then leaves seeing Maeve enter the Throne room dressed in a Royal gown of light blue and that she was confused on what happened but ignored her running out of the throne room and away from Asgard. Maeve stops as she sees Loki turn from her and sits back down at the throne and she looks at him]

''What has happened? says Maeve

''Cera trying to cause trouble with me and told me what she did to try and win my favor. [He sits up and takes her hand as she walks beside him and kisses her hand fondly] ''But she can never give me what I truly desire...You are all I want says Loki

[Maeve sighs smiling a little wanting to believe him so much but she still couldn't forget the night before when he hurt her all because he believed everyone else about her and not her when she told him about her medicine book. She pulls back from him and he eyes her]

''I wish I can believe you when you say these things Loki but I just don't not after everything that happened the night before...[He swears getting to his feet] ''I've told myself I would never be with a man who hurts me in anger and...I thought you were different but no...You believed someone else over me and I can't forget that says Maeve

[He wraps his hand around her waist and pulls her back against him and kisses her forehead]

''Please you have to get over this Maeve...[Maeve stiffens as he presses a kiss to the side of her lips] ''I've found you, I've made you Mine in everyway and no matter what has been done...You will continue to remain at my side and be loyal to me says Loki

''How can you say that? You think I can just forget about you hitting me? [She pulls out of his arms and turns to face him] ''I don't know who you thought I was but I'm not the kind of person who will just stand around and let people walk all over me...You don't know me at all if you can think that of me says Maeve

[Loki sighs walking up to her and lifts her lips up to his and he seductively kisses her]

''Forgive me Maeve...I never should have placed my hand on you to harm you. [He wraps his hands around her waist and pulls her to him] ''The only thing I wanted to do with you is hold you in my arms and give you pleasure not hurt you I will spend eternity making it up to you says Loki

[She looks at him seeing he truly looked sincere and she closes her eyes allowing him to kiss her when a guard came running up to them and she pulls away as Loki places her behind him.]

''My lord...says Guard

''What is it? Speak? says Loki

''The Frost Giants have appeared in Asgard...they are here to see you Sire says Guard

''I will be right there...[The guard leaves then Loki turns to Maeve taking her face in his hands and stares at her in hunger and longing] ''Stay here and stay safe I will be back soon says Loki

''But if the Frost Giants are here...Shouldn't I be there too? says Maeve

''NO! [She flinches as he shouts at her. He pulls away from her] ''You will do as I say Maeve, as your King commands Stay here and if I find that you have disobeyed me...There will be conseques am I understood? says Loki

''B-but I can help you says Maeve

[Loki walks down the stairs of the throne] ''I never asked for your help, you will only be in my way and don't need you interfereing...says Loki

[She watches him leave, disappointed that he wouldn't let her help him and that he didn't need her which only makes her even more upset that he continues to lie to her about things. She glares through tears as he leaves then she quickly follows him out then towards Odin's chambers]

[Heimdall's Observatory]

[Laufey and Two Frost Giants appear out of the Bifrost and step onto the platform. Loki is waiting for them. He pulls Gungnir from the Observatory's control panel. The Giant Apparatus slows to a stop.]

''Father. Welcome to Asgard says Loki

[Odin's Chambers]

[Odin lies in the Odinsleep, Frigga is at his bedside. She turns to see Maeve enter the room and she quickly makes it over to the Queen.]

''My child are you okay? says Frigga

''I don't think so...There are Frost Giants in Asgard [Maeve looks pale remembering that attack on her from before as she places her hand on her neck] ''I will try my best to protect you and the King says Maeve

''You will do your best...but I feel that you aren't feeling up to your best...[She sees a bruise on Maeve's right side of her face] ''What has happened child? says Frigga

''It's just I don't understand your son...[She begins to cry] ''He says he doesn't mean too but...He just doesn't trust me...He and the Advisors think I'm dangerous and he married me to keep an eye on me...I just don't understand why he hates me says Maeve

''No, my child Loki would never hurt you...He told me he is in love with you and that is the reason he wanted to marry you so that He can love you and have children with you...Loki would never hurt you for anything says Frigga

''I wish I could believe you...but his behavior lately doesn't show me his love [She places her hand on her face] ''I haven't even felt it says Maeve

[Frigga hears the shouts of guards outside, the sound of a battle. Maeve alarmed gets up and grabs a sword. Frigga concerned watches as the Frost Giants bursts in. She swings the sword around hard, cleaving into one of the Frost Giants in the shoulder. He grabs her by the neck, she gasps as she felt her feet leave the floor.]

''I've heard so much about you...Witch [The Frost Giant walks with her across the room until he slams her body into a pillar making her gasps] ''They said your beauty is unlike any other [He touches her face making her cringe uncomfortablely] ''I shall take you with me when we kill the King and take the Casket...You will be my slave...says Laufey

''Get your hands off her says Frigga

[Frigga slams a sword into the Frost Giants shoulder but he quickly kicks her aside and then presses himself into Maeve even more and she groans]

''I will take you and relish in the AllFather's suffering as I kill him says Frost Giant

''No!...Loki...says Maeve

[The Frost Giants laugh Malicliously then holds her against the pillar as he rips her gown to her waist and he touches her between her thighs caressing her and sinking a finger into her and she kicks at him only for him to hold her more tightly. Frigga was forced to watch as Laufey walks over to Odin who lies helplessly on the bed standing over the Unconscious Odin, relishing the moment. He forms an ice blade.]

''It's said you can still see and hear what transpires around you, even in this state. I hope it's true, so that you may know your death came by the hand of Laufey. [Laufey continues to touch Maeve between her thighs and he licks on her neck making her moan in disgust] and now that the Beautiful witch will be in good hands...says Laufey

[A Blast of energy hits him from behind. As the Jotun King falls to the ground, we see it is not Thor standing behind him, but Loki, holding Gungnir.]

''And Your death came by the Son of Odin...[Laufey dies as the other two shocked Frost Giants move for Loki. He fires Gungnir at one, blasting him against the wall, taking him out] ''And you dare touch what belongs to me...says Loki

[The brute is nearly upon him, when the Jotun stops suddenly, his eyes going wide. The brute falls to the ground, revealing Maeve standing behind him-the sword stuck in his back. She looks at Loki, who takes her in his arms and gives her a Hungry kiss]

''Hmm...thank you for saving me says Maeve

''My love, they will pay for what they've done today. I will end the Jotun threat, now and forever [He looks at Odin] ''And I will make you proud says Loki

[Loki savors the moment, but it's short lived, as Thor bursts in. He's thrown by the scene before him-Odin safe, Laufey and two Jotuns dead, Frigga and Maeve regarding Loki with Pride and respect. Stunned and delighted to see Thor, Frigga beams.]

''Thor says Frigga

[She moves to Thor and hugs him, but Thor's eyes remain fixed on his brother. Loki looks at Mjolnir in his brother's hand.]

''Found it's way back to you, did it? says Loki

''No thanks to you says Thor

''[Frigga picks up on the tension building between her sons]

''What? says Frigga

''Why don't you tell Mother and Maeve? How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends? To kill me? says Thor

''No, He would never do that? says Maeve

[Loki looks at Maeve seeing that she was confused and realized that he only made love to her the other night just to keep her out of the way. She never felt so humalited and hurt looking at him like he was a stranger.]

''It must have been enforcing Father's last command says Loki

''You're a talented liar, brother. Always have been says Thor

''It's good to have you back. [He glares at him with a smile, walking over to Maeve who was not looking at him] ''Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to destroy Jotunheim...[He grabs Maeve's wrist harshly and pulls her with him as he leaves the room] ''And Make love to my New Wife says Loki

[Loki suddenly raises Gungnir, fires it point-blank at Thor. Thor goes flying backwards, smashing through the chamber walls, into...Thor flies from the blast through another wall on the opposite side of the corridor, to...Thor plummets from the palace and crashes into the reflecting pools below.]

[Heimdall's Observatory]

[Loki pulls Maeve into the Observatory and locks the Doors behind him He operates the Observatory's controls. The Massive turret spins, points at Jotunheim]

''Loki, what you are doing will make things worse for you. Everything that you are doing leads to your death...I even showed you the vision I had...Please don't go down this way says Maeve

''I will make my own destiny...[He wraps arm around her waist and pushes her against the wall near the Controls pinning her there] ''There was a reason why I made you my Wife...I'm in love with you and will not let you go...Thor will not take this from me... I will still have you...[He unties her boutice of her gown and opens it to reveal her silk covered body of her corset and he buries his face into her cleveage. She gasps as he licks on her.] ''Nobody will stand in my way says Loki

[He fumbles with his pants and pulls the bottom of her dress up and cups her buttocks rubbing against her she closes her eyes and cries a whimper as his lips kiss and bite on her jawline and she wraps her arms around him]

''I need you to please listen to me...I want you to live...[She cups his face with tears falling from her eyes] ''If you love me at all then please don't do this...Live for me and let this go...I accept you for who you are...Who cares about Making Odin proud if he won't see what you are doing...Fight for yourself and live...For me please says Maeve

[He closes his eyes hearing her plea with him not to give into the darkness that is slowly taking him and making him do things he would never do all because he is trying to make Odin proud. Loki turns with her and lays her on a stone slap and begins to sink into her and make love to her she arches up on her elbows and takes his lips with hers hungrily then she cries out as he furiously takes her. She wraps her arms around his neck and continues kissing him as his hips move into her roughly and faster. Loki buries his face into her breasts and takes a nipple into his mouth sucking on it and then does the same with her other one and groans in satisfaction as he brings them both to a strong climax and he pulls slowly away from her reluctantly helping her put her clothes back on right.]

''I will live for you...but I will not stop doing what I can to protect us all even if that means killing Jotunheim then so be it...[He takes Gungnir and uses a blast to secure Maeve's hands to a pillar in the room] ''Forgive me Maeve but I won't let you interfere in this battle says Loki

''B-but Loki...Please don't do this...all your plans with Thor and Jotunheim this isn't how it's suppose to go...I am trying to save your life...Please...listen to me says Maeve

[Loki glares at her coldly and she bites her lip hurt and upset that he wouldn't listen to her] ''I will not listen anymore...This is my decision and will not allow you to get between me and what I want if I have too I will silence you says Loki

[Maeve shakes her head as he leaves her and she quickly goes about trying to get herself free. She stops when she sees Thor enter, shields his eyes from the brilliant light of the Bifrost Energy blasting towards Jotunheim. He looks over at Maeve seeing she was trapped against the Controls and her hands were tied to it and he quickly slashes through them releases her and she moves away as he sees the controls were also frozen and Loki was standing nearby]

''All these years, and no one's ever dared to use it as a weapon. [Thor hurries to the ice, raises his hammer to smash through it to get to the controls frozen within. Before he can, Loki fires Gungnir. The blast hits the ice in front of Thor, blasting him back across the floor. Loki steps down from the ice as Thor staggers to his feet.] ''You can't stop it. The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart says Loki

''Why have you done this? says Thor

''To do what Father never could. To destroy their kind forever. When he awakens, he'll see the wisdom of what I've done says Loki

''He won't! You can't kill an entire race! says Maeve

''I told you to stay out of this Maeve...says Loki

''I won't stay out of it...Not until you wake up and see what you are doing is wrong says Maeve

[Loki filled with rage at seeing Maeve stand up to him raises Gungnir and blasts a beam at her and she screams as it hits her in the stomach and sends her backwards hitting the thick walls and she falls unconscious. Thor concerned races over to her seeing there was a gash on the back of her head and she was bleeding at her waist.]

''No, Loki what have you done? says Thor

[Loki realizing what he has done sees Thor holding her and knowing he was the reason she was hurt made him upset]

''She should have never stood in my way...I knew from the beginning she would never be on my side...says Loki

''That's not true brother...She saved your life...made it possible for you to be alive and she has been kind, sweet to both of us and this is how you repay her...What darkness has over you that would make you do this Is the throne really worth what you've done? What you would become? says Thor

''I never wanted the throne. I only wanted to be your equal. all I ever wanted was Maeve and I will not let you have her...Now fight me says Loki

[With a gesture of Gungnir, he flings Thor to the ground. Thor rises to his feet, turns to Loki]

''I will not fight you, brother says Thor

''I'm not your brother. I never was says Loki

''Loki, this is madness...says Thor

[Loki grins] ''Is it Madness? Is it? Is it? [He fires Gungnir at Thor. Thor dodges the blast, rolls to his feet] ''What happened to you on earth that turned you so soft? Don't tell me it was that woman [Thor doesn't answer. Loki laughs, realizing he's right.] ''Oh it was. Perhaps when we're finished here I'll pay her a little visit myself says Loki

[Loki and Thor rush at each other. They and their weapons collide. The two battle-Loki unleashing years of pent-up rage and jealously, Thor having no choice but to defend himself. Maeve slowly wakes up groaning as pain enters her head and stomach seeing there was blood there and she moves to get to her feet and sways falling weakly against a wall as she hears fighting on the rainbow bridge...She sees Thor and Loki fighting]

''Loki...No...Thor, Stop says Maeve

[Thor and Loki battle savagely. Loki fires Gungnir, sending Thor sliding across the floor and knocking Mjolnir from his hand. The Hammer flies into the Bifrost towards Jotunheim. Thor raises his hand towards his hammer, tries to summon it back to him, to keep it in this realm, but the Bifrost is too powerful. Mjolnir disappears into the maelstrom as Thor himself slides towards the Bifrost.]

''If you care so much for the Jotuns, then die with them. says Loki

[The Bifrost Stretches every cell of Thor's body, trying to drag him away. Suddenly he's lifted into the air and he is sliding backwards he turns his head to see Maeve using her mind magic but she sways and falls to her knees weakly and she holds her stomach with a arm around her waist]

''Maeve...says Thor

[He reaches her seeing how pale she was and that she had a huge bruise on her forehead. He was about to help her up when Loki rushes him sending them crushing through the Observatory dome and land hard, rolling across the Rainbow bridge. As Thor gets to his feet, he sees Maeve running over to Loki who is dangling off the Bridge's edge.]

''Loki...No...says Maeve

[She goes to reach him but he slaps her hand away, she flinches in disblief]

''I don't need your help says Loki

''Please, Loki...Let me help you...I don't want you to die...says Maeve

''It's because of you this has happened...I never should have married you...everything that you are is disappointment says Loki

[She shakes her head feeling his words like knives through her chest] ''Stop...Don't say that...I saved your life...And I do love you...Please take my hand...I want to help you, to be by your side says Maeve

''Leave me [Thor comes beside Maeve] ''Thor! Help me! says Loki

[Maeve swallows the tears of pain that he would except his help but not hers and she watches as his finger's start to slip she cries out in desperation at Thor]

''Thor...Please...says Maeve

[Thor reaches down to grab his brother's wrist, but his hand passes through Loki's. Maeve gasps realizing that wasn't the real Loki and she turns as the real one appears behind them and stabs Thor in the chest with Gungnir. Loki lifts Thor into the air, impaled on the spear, and hurls him across the bridge. Maeve couldn't believe this was happening everything in her vision was coming true...She runs over to Loki taking him by the shoulders]

''L-Loki...Please Stop...everything in my vision is coming true and you are letting it...I'm fighting to save your life...Please don't do this...says Maeve

''[He grabs a fistful of her hair and brings her lips against his] ''You still continue to save me when I don't need your help...You should have never saved me...says Loki

''No, please [She takes his face in her hands in desperation] ''I love you Loki...Please don't continue down this path...Stay with me, don't leave me alone...Please says Maeve

[He looks at her with tears in his eyes and he presses his lips against hers seeing how desperate she wanted to save him from his fate but another part of him needed to get back at Thor and Odin. He pushes her away and she stumbles so hurt that he wouldn't listen to her. He walks towards her]

''You are a fool, thinking that I would ever listen to you. I'm King of Asgard and nothing will stop me from doing what I must not even you...You have disappointed me says Loki

''No,[She sobs in angerish] '' I've always been on your side...Please don't say that says Maeve

''[He raises his Gungnir. She shakes her head closing her eyes waiting for him to strike the final blow that would kill her. Thor seeing what his brother is doing rushes him]

''No...Look at what your doing brother...You are willing to kill the woman you love above all else...Listen to reason says Thor

[Loki enraged seeing Thor stand in front of Maeve he swings his Gungnir and a blast hits passed Thor and into Maeve sending her flying into the Bifrost energy. He cries out suddenly seeing things clearly seeing Maeve hanging onto the edge of the bridge like moments ago she tried to save him from falling and he yelled at her and telling her he never loved her seeing the look of terrible hurt on her face. She screams his name]

''Help me...Help me Loki...Ahhh, Thor somebody help [She slips and she cries feeling herself slipping] ''Somebody help me says Maeve

[Loki runs over to the side of the bridge and grabs her wrist but a strong force from the Bifrost yanks her away from him and she falls into the dark abyss and she screams as she falls. He screams]

''Maeve...Nooo! [Thor looks on in horror as Maeve disappears and was never seen again. Loki so angry with grief knowing it was his fault as well as Thor's ] ''She's gone, the one thing that I truly loved is gone all because of you...The Mighty Thor. With all your strength, what good does it do you now? [Thor knows Loki's right. He's powerless to stop what's happening. Just as he was powerless to stop Loki from hurting Maeve and sending her into the darkness He looks down at the bridge beneath his feet, vibrating from the force and speed of the Bifrost Energy feeding into the Observatory. Then he gets an idea. He realizes what he must do-and what he must sacrifice. Thor extends his hand towards Loki, summoning Mjolnir. The hammer goes flying to his grasp. Loki looks confused. Thor raises Mjolnir in the air. Clouds form above him, thunder rumbling. Lightning arcs off his hammer, as he channels the power of the storm into it, then-he strikes Mjolnir down upon the rainbow bridge. The blow is massive, causing a rumbling along the whole bridge, shaking the Observatory itself like an earthquake. A Crack appears where the blow struck. Loki rises to his feet.] ''Stop! What are you doing? [Thor lifts the hammer again, brings it down harder. Boom! The crack grows bigger. The Bifrost energy starts to stream out from it. Loki thinks fast.] ''If you destroy the bridge, you'll never see her again says Loki

[Loki grabs Gungnir, runs towards him, ready to pierce Thor through the back.]

''Forgive me Jane says Thor

[Summoning every bit of strength he has left, Thor raises Mjolnir one last time, drawing lightning to it from all sides, and brings it down with a final, terrible blow-Krakaboom! The Bifrost shatters, Rainbow energy exploding out of it. Both Loki and Thor are hurled into the air by the force of the blast. A Wave of destruction moves forward along the Bridge towards the Observatory, breaking it apart as it goes. The Observatory rips itself apart. As Loki and Thor fall together, Thor grabs hold of one end of Gungnir, while Loki still clutches the other, they both fall towards the Massive Wave of Bifrost Energy which spews out from the broken bridge. They're an instant from being blasted by the destructive force of the energy, carried away by the currant, pulverized by the debris, when-a Powerful hand catches Thor's leg. Thor dangles there, holding onto Gungnir as Loki hangs onto the other end. Loki looks up, shocked to see-Odin AllFather standing on the edge of the broken bridge, awakened from the Odinsleep, restored to his full strength. Loki searches his father's face, looking for some kind of approval, some kind of redemption, but all he sees is disappointment and regret.]

''I could have done it father, For you, For all of us says Loki

''No, Loki says Odin

[Loki realizes that everything that Maeve was trying to say to him came rushing back. ''If Odin doesn't give you what you want then It doesn't matter, as long as you believe in yourself that is all that matters...I love you isn't it enough? says Maeve His gaze turns sad as he remembers her face and knowing it will be gone forever and it was because of him. All because he was trying so hard to get his father's approvel of everything that he forgot that Maeve was the one he truly needed to feel complete. He turned his back on her and let her die He lets go of the Gungnir]

''No! says Thor

[But it's too late. Odin and Thor can only watch as Loki falls into the rushing torrent of Bifrost Energy. It carries him away, along with the debris of the bridge and the Observatory, disappearing out of sight. Odin pulls Thor up onto the bridge. Drained, Thor falls back into his father's arms.]

''It is over says Odin

[Bifrost Site Earth]

[The Bifrost energy explodes in the sky like fireworks firing in all directions. Jane, Selvig, Darcy, and Coulson stand watching in amazement. Jane looks back up at the sky, distraught. She knows the Significances of what's just happened]

''It's gone says Jane

[Darcy looks over to her right sees something fall from the sky and she gasps pulling on Selvig's arm and they run over to the area where the dust is settling. Dr. Selvig pulls Darcy away to see that it wasn't Thor this time but a Girl who is unconscious and bleeding from the head wound on her head and the side of her stomach. She moans in distress as Darcy touches her face seeing how strangly dressed she is and that she was beautiful with dark hair and full lips.]

''Dr. Selvig who's that? says Darcy

''I don't know...[He goes to pick her up when Coulson comes over] ''She looks to be in terrible shape...We need to get her to a hospital says Erik

''Yes...[He speaks into his earpiece] ''I need a Paramedic out here immeditilty, I have a very hurt girl here in serious medical attention says Coulson

''Right away sir. says Agent

[Coulson looks at Dr. Selvig in concern on wondering who the girl is and quickly picks her up and walks with her back to Jane's car]

[Odin's Palace]

[A Feast is in progress as Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three sit amongst the gathered Asgardians. Hogun sits between Fandral and Volstagg, who is in the middle of recounting their battle with the Destroyer.]

''And then, with a mighty bellow I flew at the great metal beast and laid it low...says Volstagg

''Is that another way of saying you fell on your huge a-says Fandral

''As a matter of fact, falling down was a tactic. Lulling the Destroyer into a false sense of security says Volstagg

''Well, I was the one who had to drag your enormous carcass off the battlefield. That makes me the real hero. Doesn't it, Hogun? says Fandral

[Hogun points at Volstagg] ''Big Stomach. [Points at Fandral] ''Big mouth. says Hogun

[The other gathered Asgardians laugh. Volstagg and Fandral look to Hogun. The grim warrior gives just a trace of a smile]

''Well, how about that? A Smile! I'd say that calls for another drink! says Fandral

[They laugh and raise another round. Frigga sits nearby, lost in thought, her face betraying the sadness she struggles to conceal. Sif notices, approaches Frigga, bows her head.]

''My Queen. I am so sorry for your loss. Asgard lost one of it's Prince's and Lady Maeve...she was a true lady and friend...says Sif

'[Frigga takes Sif's hand apprecitively] ''Thank you, Sif. [She looks at Thor, who's unable to enjoy the merriment around him.] ''How is he? says Frigga

''He mourns for his brother. And he misses her. The Mortal. says Sif

[Frigga sees the trace of regret in Sif's face as she looks at Thor with new feelings. He rises and leaves the hall.]

''He will need his friends now more than ever says Frigga

''I will always be at his side says Sif

[Frigga understands, puts her arm around Sif gratefully]

[Shield Hospital]

[Coulson walks through the corridor and enters the room where he sees Maeve laying on the bed and she was slowly waking up and he was surprised moving over to her.]

''You are awake says Coulson

[Maeve blinks her eyes hurting as she notices the stranger in the healing room with her and she slowly sits up holding her stomach.]

''Hmm...Where am I? says Maeve

''You are at Shield Hospital. You've had a nasty fall and had to be in the hospital for a couple days...You are now just waking up [He places a hand on her shoulder seeing she was confused] ''How are you feeling? says Coulson

''I...My head hurts...[She blinks her eyes so confused and like she should remember what happened to her but she couldn't because every time she did her head hurts.] ''Do you know what happened to cause my fall? I don't remember much says Maeve

''Really [He was concerned as he pulls a chair from a desk beside her and sits in it taking her hand in his] ''Tell me what little you do remember? says Coulson

''I...I remember saving one of the Prince's of Asgard...One of the Prince's was Thor who [Coulson's eyes light up excited that she remembers something] ''came to me asking for my healing gifts...I healed his brother...but everything hurts after that...[She groans closing her eyes touching her head where the huge gash was and winces as she touches it] ''I don't know how I came to be here...[she looks at Coulson] ''Can you tell me what happened to me? says Maeve

[He was truly worried as he looks at her hands touching them seeing that she was in a lot of pain from her ordeal and that the more she tries to remember the more the pain in her head hurts.]

''Me and some friends found you in the desert, You fell from the home you lived for so long and we brought you to the Hospital and checked you over...You have a bad concussion and wound in your right side...There is also evidence that you are Pregnant...My dear can you remember your name? says Coulson

''My name is Maeve...[She sits up and touches him in shock] ''Can you repeat what you said to me? Did you tell me that I am Pregnant? says Maeve

''Yes...You are with child...says Coulson

[She groans and slowly lays back down on the bed as Coulson concerned checks on her seeing she is just laying down wondering how did she end up like this as she places a hand on her stomach where a child now lays inside her.]


	8. The Tesseract

**The Tesseract**

[S.H.I.E.L.D. Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S Facility]

[Out in the New Mexico Desert, a remote research Facility. There is a Hospital on the grounds and you see a Man wearing all black with a long leather black coat and he has a black patch over one of his eyes and he was speaking to another Man Coulson as Coulson opens the door for the Man and inside the room was a girl dressed in dark blue jeans, a blue sweater, brown boots and her hair was in halfway up look and she was staring at herself in the mirror and at the scar that was on her forehead remembering how she got the scar when she fell from a very high place and because of the fall it left her with a consussion and memory loss of the last couple months and somehow she had forgotton somethings because she was two months Pregnant. She sighs touch the small bump from where the small life inside her is and she turns seeing the two men.]

''Good evening Miss Maeve...I brought my boss Director Fury of Shield he has been anxious to meet you since the incident when you fell from Asgard says Coulson

''Yeah...I still can't remember half of my life there [She touches her head and winces as she tries to remember but everytime the same pain hits her head] ''I don't know why I just can't says Maeve

''It's okay Miss Maeve we are just here to get you out of here and into a much better enviroment...[Fury looks the girl over seeing how much she reminds him of an exotic woman from Egypt the way her dark hair is and the purple of her eyes. He clears his throat as he takes out a tablet] ''I know there are somethings that are differecult to remember but I need you to look at something for me? says Fury

''What is it? says Maeve

[He opens the tablet and shows her a Blue cube and that it was glowing with some sort of energy and she goes to touch it and quickly gets an image from it of a man in a strange uniform with the color Red, White and blue and he had a shield in his hand that has been used in many battles.]

''Is this the Tesseract? [Fury looks at Coulson nodding] ''I've seen this long ago when I was a child...but it has been lost for years after...Where did you find it? says Maeve

''It was retrieved from the ocean in 1977 and was placed in a hidden location and We have been doing research on it since to see where it came from and where does it's energy come from and we were hoping since you came from Asgard that you would tells us more about it says Fury

''The AllFather...Odin has kept many antigues and relics in his vault...The Tesseract was once part of his collection until it disappeared under mysterious ways I don't understand about. Nobody ever believed it would be found until now...says Maeve

''Now we found it and we need your help protecting it and learning about it's Energy. [He turns around and urges her to follow she winces slowly placing her hand on her stomach and she goes pale] ''I forgot that you are with child...How have you been? says Fury

''The Doctor's have been nice to me...Seeing that I can heal wounds myself they let me help there patients once in a while [She groans feeling suddenly sick] ''Um excuse me...says Maeve

[She runs into the bathroom and throws up into the toilet as Coulson sighs walking in behind her and holds her hair for her as she mumbles her thanks]

''Still having upset stomach? says Coulson

''I guess whatever I've eaten hasn't agreed with me...[She takes a paper towel and washes her face and mouth with it.] ''This hasn't been easy for me? says Maeve

''Everything will be okay We will have Medicial staff to check you out when we get to the Research Facility...I'm sorry but we need to go says Coulson

''It's okay says Maeve

[Fury watches her leave before them with Coulson having his arm around back to make sure she doesn't faint or anything. He hasn't known the girl long and knows she is Young to be carrying a child and not knowing who the father is must be even more differecult.]

[S.H.I.E.L.D Facility]

[A Swooping Helicopter carrying them towards the Facility lands on a Helicpad and they get out and walks down some steps to the lower base.]

''I am sensing a raw energy here...Is it the Tesseract? says Maeve

[Fury looks at Maeve impressed] ''Yes, so you sense it? says Fury

''Um, I can sense some energy's here and there and you said the Tesseract is here and so I can sense it says Maeve

''Miss Maeve has rare gifts Sir and they are strong I've seen a couple of them myself recently says Coulson

''From the time when a small child had a terrible illness and needed special attention and you requested Miss Maeve's help says Fury

''It was a critial time and I had to get the mother out of the room and the child was on her death bed and I used a strong healing ability that drains me after a while...expecially now that I'm expecting says Maeve

''You saved a child regardless of your delicate condition? says Fury

[He was stunned turning to the girl who nods] ''I had to save her I couldn't live with myself If I let her die. I didn't want any rewards or anything I just let the Doctors who worked on her take the credit...says Maeve

''You are something special Miss Maeve and which is why we need someone like you on our team...Not as a Field Agent not yet says Fury

''Thanks Fury...I will just focus on the Tesseract for now says Maeve

''Well Coulson will take you and show you around and get you settled in...I have to be somewhere else for now but I will return to look at the Progess says Fury

''Okay, Sir I will make sure Miss Maeve is taken care of says Coulson

[He takes her by the elbow then walks with her down the steps and towards the radiation section of the facility. It is night time as Maeve is settled into a living area where there was a section that has a Cafetria where she is constantly wondering to and gets a bottle of orange juice and an apple even if her stomach wasn't agreeing with her at the moment. She sighs sitting down on her bed and touches the small growing bump.]

''Please take the food that I'm offering you I need to eat and so do you says Maeve

[She bites into the apple groaning as it enters her mouth and she eats all of it realizing that her stomach wasn't upset anymore and she drinks the orange juice then after she is done she throws the apple core away and she settles back against the wall of the bed and takes her notebook and begins to draw remembering the small dream she had of space and there was a person with his back to her and he was talking to someone in all black and the creatures surrounding them looked almost alien like then she wakes up and that is when she gets a small pain in her stomach and she hears an alarm going off somewhere in the middle of the building. She hears someone knocking on her bedroom door and she gasps awake as a man enters the room. His name was Clint Barton.]

''We need everyone to Evacuate. But Coulson needs you down in the lab so you can look at the Tesseract says Barton

''Oh...I was wondering what could be the emergency. The Tesseract holds so much power says Maeve

[She follows Agent Barton down to the Radiation area where she sees scientists moving around what looks like the CMS Machine and right in the middle of it was the Tesseract and it was glowing unusually brighter and flare rings shoot out at random.]

''Something must be tampering with it...[She winces as she feels the energy] ''I've never felt such energy before says Maeve

[Dr. Selvig walks out from behind the machine and smiles at seeing her and grew concerned seeing she was still in the clothes she wore when she first got to the Facitlty but her hair was falling down in Silky fall of curls.]

''Miss Maeve It's good to see you again says Dr. Selvig

''Hi, Dr Selvig...it's good to see you again says Maeve

''No it's really good to see you up and awake. You scared me when you didn't wake for a couple of weeks but you are awake and alive again says Selvig

''I had a terrible concussion and small memory loss it's been a hard couple of months and it's gonna get even more hard [She places her hand on her stomach] ''I'm 2 months Pregnant and don't even now how I ended up this way? says Maeve

''Oh, they didn't tell me you were going to be a mother. says Dr. Selvig

[He shakes his head looking her over seeing how Young she was and that she is barely showing only a small bump and he sighs worried as she places her hands around the Tesseract and it was suddenly showing sighs of slowing down at her touch. He looks up when Director Fury enters the lab]

''Talk to me, Doctor [He notices Maeve touching the Tesseract and it's aura was slowly under control but he didn't want her hurt so he touches her shoulder pulling her away.] ''Miss Maeve it's not safe for you to be near the Tesseract right now says Fury

''Oh, but I'm fine says Maeve

''Yeah but its not just dangerous to you but your child too remember? says Fury

''Okay [She moves away from the Tesseract] ''The Tesseract is being tampered with from another source says Maeve

''Another Source? says Fury

''It's an object from Space and somehow has the ability to open portals says Maeve

''The Tesseract is misbehaving says Selvig

''Is that supposed to be funny? says Fury

''No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, She's...misbehaving. says Selvig

''How soon until you pull the Plug? says Fury

''She's an energy source. If we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level...says Maeve

''We've prepared for this, Doctor. Harnessing energy from space. says Fury

''We don't have the harness. Our calculations are far from complete. Now she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation. says Selvig

''That can be harmful. Where's Barton? says Fury

''The Hawk? [He smiles and then points behind him] ''Up in his nest, as usual. says Selvig

[Clint Barton, dressed in black tactical gear, is up on the railings watching them below, Fury calls Barton on his earpiece.]

''Agent Barton, report. [Barton rappels down from the catwalk. Walks up to Fury. They both walk around the facility in a discreet manner. ] ''I Gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things. says Fury

''Well, I see better from a distance. says Barton

''Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off? says Fury

''[to Selvig] ''Doctor, it's Spiking again says Nasa Scientist

''No one's come or gone. It's oven is clean. No contacts, no I.M's. If there was any tampering, Sir, it wasn't at this end. says Clint Barton

''At this end? says Fury

''Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? The doors open from both sides. Like Miss Maeve has said...says Barton

[Dr. Selvig clacks away at the keyboard and sees on the monitoring his worst nightmares. Suddenly-the Tesseract thunders and shakes the entire Facility. Big enough where both Agents Hill and Coulson can feel and they're at different ends of the facility. The Flaring rings and glow of the cube spout brighter and louder, like a boiling pot of water. The Tesseract's energy builds up into a beam much like the Bifrost Bridge, which hits at the end of a platform that is wired to the CMS Device. The great Maelstrom beam fires the Tesseract energy. The beam then forms a Vortex, which then opens up a portal. A Black hole is created. From the Portal, the blackness of space, beautiful and mysterious, strewn with billion stars appears and a gust of blue energy clouds fill the room, blinding everyone. The Tesseract's energy forms into a cloud that reaches to the top the facility's vacuum chamber ceiling. It's abnormally quiet. Then...Heavy Breathing is heard from the Platform. Shield Guards slowly approch, weapons in hands. A Figure is kneeling on the platform, smoke coming off it. It's Loki. Smiling in his Mischievous manner, he raises his head. The Smile dies down. He looks deep into the eyes of Fury, Barton, Selvig and then he is shocked when his gaze sees Maeve and she looks at him curiously and then her head begins to hurt as a memory comes to her and she closes her eyes as Fury seeing this moves her behind him and grew concern when The Man on the platform stands up, still staring behind him at Maeve in a sudden dangerous way, holding the sceptor.]

''Sir, Please put down the spear! says Fury

[Loki looks at his spear then suddenly points it at where Fury, Maeve and Barton are standing and shoots out a blue exploding light towards them. Barton tackles Maeve and Fury they barely miss Loki's fired shot. Maeve moans as she crawls over to a desk and presses her back to it and closes her eyes as the pain in her head gets worse. Barton concerned places his hand on her shoulders]

''Are you alright? says Barton

''My head...I...I've seen him before but...I can't remember where...says Maeve

[She gasps as she hears Gun fire is being shot at Loki, but the bullets bounce off him. Loki jumps high from the platform and attacks those firing at him. In Blink of an eye, Loki takes down several guards with his knives and energy blasts from the Sceptor. He stops and waits to see who will attack him next. Maeve tries to stand up but Barton keeps her behind him, Loki quickly walks towards them. Barton raises his gun, but Loki grabs Barton's hand.]

''You have heart. [Loki points the head of his spear at Barton's head. Barton's eyes suddenly glow black. The ability to control Barton's mind is now in Loki's hand. Barton puts his gun away and stands straight. Maeve grows alarmed standing behind him.] ''Now, hold on to her says Loki

[Barton turns and grabs Maeve in a headlock and she gasps feeling how tight his grip was and then she whimpers when Loki moves towards her and he touches her face caressing it then bends to touch his lips to hers she closes her eyes then pulls away except she couldn't as Barton was holding her.]

''What are you doing? says Maeve

''You don't recongize me...Your Husband [She opens her mouth in shock and he looks her over wondering why she looked like she didn't know that.] ''You know who I am...says Loki

''I...I can only get bits and pieces...I remember saving your life...but that's where My memories end...[She closes her eyes feeling pain in her temple] ''Everytime I get a memory it gives me pain...says Maeve

[He narrows his gaze at her in disappointment and anger knowing the reason she couldn't remember was because of her fall from the Bifrost which was his fault but he tends to change everything and start anew know that he had a New Purpose and he Found her alive once more...He will not make the mistake of allowing her to leave his side again...Fury seeing what's going on and hearing that the stranger was actually Miss Maeve's Mysterious Husband that she lost memories of while Loki was busy using his abilities to control the minds of several Shield personnel, Fury takes the Tesseract, placing it back into its case and tries to leave the lab then...]

''Please don't. I still need that says Loki

[Turning] ''This doesn't have to get any messier. says Fury

''Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose says Loki

[Barton lets Maeve go and she moves away towards Fury only for Loki to stop her by blocking her way with the Sceptor. He looks at her possessively looking her over seeing that she has changed since the last he seen her and she has gotten more beautiful voluptious but she continues to look at him like he was a stranger...He growls in frustration looking at Fury]

''Loki? Brother of Thor says Selvig

''Thor? says Maeve

[Maeve touches her head wincing in pain at the headache]

''We have no Quarrel with your people says Fury

''An Ant has no quarrel with a boot says Loki

''You planning to step on us? says Fury

''I come with glad tidings, of a world made free says Loki

''Free from what? says Fury

''Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart...[He turns to face Selvig who's standing behind him and places his spear against Selvig's heart. Selvig's eyes glow black.] ''You will know peace says Loki

''Yeah, you say peace I kind of think you mean the other thing... says Fury

[He looks at Maeve seeing she has slowly moved back over to where he is and places her behind him]

''He means War...it's the last thing we need says Maeve

''Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a Hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us. says Clint

''Like the Pharaohs of Odin says Fury

''He's right. The Portal is collapsing in on itself. You got maybe two minutes before this goes critical says Selvig

''Well, then...says Loki

[Loki, looking at Barton, who doesn't even hesitate, shoots Fury who falls to the ground. Maeve gasps goes to her knees beside him going to heal him but her arm is grabbed and she cries out as she is pulled away from him. Loki pulls her along with him seeing as she looks back at Fury who watches helplessly as she is taken away.]

''Let me go...I don't know who you are except you are the Prince from Asgard...says Maeve

[He sighs turning towards him placing his hand on her face and touches her gently making her look at him.]

''I will tell you everything but right now is not the time [He presses his hand over her eyes closing them as he whispers against her lips] ''Sleep my love...says Loki

[She gasps feeling suddenly drowsy and she tried so hard to fight it but the spell was too strong and she moans as she falls backwards only for him to pick her up and walks with her out of the Research Facitily. He stares down at her in desire and hunger placing her on the back of a truck with him and continues to look at her]

''Need these Vehicles says Barton

''Who's that? says Agent Maria Hill

''He didn't tell me says Barton

[Agent Hill looks suspiciously at them when she sees Maeve in the back of the truck and she walks away...]

''[Through the walkie talkie] ''Hill, do you copy? says Fury

[Loki and Barton sharply look at Agent Hill]

''Barton has turned on us...They've taken the Tesseract and Miss Maeve...stop them says Fury

[Suddenly Hill turns to shoot at Barton, but Barton is already pointing his gun at her and starts shooting, he moves the driver's of the truck and drives off as Hill keeps shooting missing them by a hair. Loki glares after her as one bullet missed Maeve's head and they drive off out of the tunnel when he sees the Whole place collapsing and he smiles when a Helicopter roars over Barton's truck. Loki looks up from the chopper's, it slides open and Fury stands there, holding a gun, shooting at Barton's truck. Loki looks at Fury and in a fit of Rage, points his sceptor shoots out a blue beam. The chopper catches fire, going down in a fiery ball. Fury, jumps out and touches down onto the desert ground. The chopper barrels along the ground. Fury, coming back to his senses, fires at Loki, but they're too far and too late. Loki looks back, smiling. Fury stands there, mind reeling.]


	9. Dark Promise

**Dark Promise**

[Ocean Night]

[Out in the Atlantic Ocean, Tony Stark, in his Iron Man suit, is cutting a pipeline transport with a laser cutter coming from his hand. He then places a Stark Energy Reactor. It lights up. Iron Man rockets out of the water and flies towards Stark Tower.]

''You're good on this end. The Rest is up to you says Tony

[on the other line] ''You disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid? says Pepper Potts

[Inside the Suit-Pepper appears on his hud monitor.]

''Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy. says Tony

''Wow. So maybe our reactor takes over and it actually works? says Pepper

''I assume. Light her up says Tony

[As Iron Man flies to Stark Tower building, the power is switched on and the Stark sign lights up.]

''How does it look? says Pepper

''Like Christmas, but with more...me says Tony

''Gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I can do some more tomorrow. I'm working on the zoning for the next billboards. says Pepper

''Pepper, you're killing me. Remember? Enjoy the moment says Tony

''Then get in here and I will says Pepper

[Tony arrives at his Skyscraper penthouse and is in the process of taking off his Iron Man suit through a hi-tech gauntlet of gadgets.]

''Sir, Agent Coulson of Shield is on the line. says Jarvis

''I'm not in. I'm actually out says Tony

''Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting says Jarvis

''Close the line Jarvis. I got a date. says Tony

[Pepper Potts stares up at the Monitors of the reactor device.]

''Levels are holding steady...I think says Pepper

''Of course they are. I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question: How does it feel to be a genius? says Tony

''Well, ha, I really wouldn't know now, would I? says Pepper

''What do you mean? All this came from you. says Tony

''No. All this came from that. says Pepper

[She points to the energy in his chest plate] ''Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself...twelve percent of the credit says Tony

''Twelve percent? says Pepper

''An argument can be made for fifteen says Tony

''Twelve percent? For my baby? says Pepper

''Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And sorry, but the Security snafu? That was on you says Tony

''Oooh says Pepper

''My private elevator...says Tony

''You mean our Elevator? says Pepper

''...was teaming with sweaty workmen. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I? says Tony

[Pepper pours herself and Tony a glass of champagne]

''Not gonna be that subtle says Pepper

''I'll tell you what. Next building's gonna say Pott's on the tower says Tony

''On the lease says Pepper

''Call your mom, can you bunk over? says Tony

''Sir, the Telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten says Jarvis

''Stark, We need to talk. says Phil Coulson

[Tony picks up his phone and looks into it at Coulson]

''You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message says Coulson

''Then leave it urgently says Tony

[At that moment the elevator door opens and Coulson appears.] ''Security breach [to Pepper] ''That's on you says Tony

''Mr. Stark says Phil Coulson

''Phil! Come in says Pepper

''Phil? Uh, his first name is Agent says Tony

''Come on in, we're celebrating says Pepper

''Which is why he can't stay says Tony

''We need you to look this over [He holds out a file towards Stark] ''Soon as possible says Coulson

''I don't like being handed things says Tony

''That's alright, cause I love to be handed things. So, Let's trade. [She passes her glass of champagne to Coulson and takes the file from him, then takes her champagne glass back from Coulson and passes the file over to Stark.] ''Thank you says Pepper

''Offical consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday says Tony

''This isn't a consultation says Coulson

''Is this about the Avengers? Which I...I know nothing about says Pepper

''The Avengers initative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify says Tony

''I didn't know that either. says Pepper

''Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, Self-obsessed, don't play well with others. says Tony

''That I did know says Pepper

''This isn't about personality profiles anymore. says Coulson

''Whatever. Miss Potts, got a minute? [Pepper walks over to Tony who places the files into his own databases.] ''You know, I thought we were having a moment says Tony

''I was having twelve percent of a moment. This seems serious, Phil's pretty shaken says Pepper

''How did you notice? Why is he Phil? says Tony

''What is all this? says Pepper

''This is, uh...[Tony expands his arms and different profiles appear in holographic form floating in the air in front of Tony and Pepper.] ''This. [Screens appear of Captain America in action, the Hulk roaring as he attacks the army at Culver University, Thor fighting the Destroyer and another is of Loki and the Tesseract, to which Stark and Pepper look on in awe. ]

''I'm going to take the Jet to D.C. Tonight says Pepper

''Tomorrow says Tony

''You've got homework. You've got a lot of homework says Pepper

''Well, what if I didn't says Tony

''If you didn't says Pepper

''Yeah says Tony

''You mean if you finished? [Stark nods his head] ''Well, um...then...says Pepper

[She whispers something in his ear. Tony gasps. Coulson looks away in embarrssment] ''Square deal. It's the last date. says Tony

[Pepper kisses him] ''Work hard. says Pepper

[As Pepper leaves with Agent Coulson, Tony grabs the Tesseract in holograh form, worried.]

[Underground]

[Several Soldiers under Loki's mind control run around, preparing to infiltrate whatever Loki has planned. Loki sits down, watching Selvig work with a CMS Device. Loki Meditates until...the Sceptor materializes him back into the throne room of the Other, Fully armed in his horned helmet and armor. The Other appears from the steps.]

''The Chitauri grow restless says Other

''Let them go at themselves. I will lead them into Glorious battle says Loki

''Battle? Against the meager might of Earth? says The Other

''Glorious, not lengthy. If your force is as formidable as your claim says Loki

''You question us? You Question him, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out, defeated? says Other

''I was a King! The Rightful King of Asgard! Betrayed! says Loki

''Your ambition is little, born of childish need. We look beyond the Earth to greater worlds the Tesseract will unveil. says Other

''You don't have the Tesseract yet [The Other runs over to attack him, but stops as Loki points his sceptor.] ''I don't threaten, but until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words says Loki

''You will have your war, Asgardian. If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain says Other

[The Other places his hand on Loki's head and transports him back to Earth. Loki winces looking around, menacing.]

[Undgerground]

[Inside a small dark room Maeve wakes up groaning as she sees that she was on a small cot that barely fits her and gets up looking around to see the size of the room and she places her arm around her waist feeling so tired and the Nausea knowing that it was because of the baby. she walks over to the door and goes to open it and finds that it was unlocked and she slowly opens it and looks outside to see that she was in some abandoned building and finding nobody outside she manages to walk to the end of the hallway and seeing a long tunnel and makes it quickly to the end and she hears someone walking down the tunnels and she gasps placing herself in the dark shadows and hides using the small ability that she knows that can conceal her in shadow and watches as Soldiers walk passed her and as soon as they were gone she goes to continue finding the exit when she rounds the corner and bumps into someone and she gasps as there hands fall on her shoulders and turn her sharply pulling her against him and it's Loki she tries to pull away from him but he tightens his hold when Barton comes up behind him.]

''Should I take her back to her room Sir? says Barton

''No, Barton I shall take care of her myself...Make sure nobody interrupts my time with her says Loki

''Yes sir says Barton

''[Maeve watches Barton leave] ''Wait, Please...says Maeve

[He pulls her with him as he walks with her to the Empty collardor and shuts the doors shut behind him.]

''What were you going to do after you escaped me? [He walks over to some boxes and turns to face her a little amused at her attempt to escaping but it was uselss he had the entire warehouse blocked with magic] '' I can tell you we are in the middle of nowhere and wouldn't have gotten far but I would have found you and brought you back...says Loki

''Why not just let me go...I'm useless to you and only get in your way says Maeve

[He cups her face in his hands making her look at him and he presses his lips against hers and she closes her eyes in a shiver wondering why it felt like she was once in his arms before but she couldn't remember they were ever intimate.]

''Never, I can never let you go again...I've lost you once I'm never losing you again. says Loki

''I'm just so confused...I never been with you, I've never known you until The AllFather sent Thor to help heal you...How are you my Husband? says Maeve

''After you saved my life, The AllFather offered you to stay in the palace as a guest for the Coronation of Thor [He looked cold and angry as he mentioned the Coronation] ''You wore a mask to conceal your face and it was there that I finally saw your face for the first time...Everyone saw your face [He touches her face, brushing her hair back from her face keeping her from moving away] ''I've never seen a more beautiful woman in my inter life but it was your voice that kept me from falling into the darkness when I was poisoned and I wanted you, desired you in a way that it soon grew into Hunger and I had to make you completely mine...So After the Coronation and Thor was banished...I became King and there was nobody to stop me I took you as my wife in front of my mother and a Priest...I couldn't wait to take you into my bed and never let you out of it...Then Thor came back and ruined everything...[He steps away from her as she leans against the wall behind her and he begins to pace] ''You fell from the Rainbow Bridge and into the Bifrost I thought you were lost to me forever in death and until I fell into the abyss then I found you again when the Tesseract opened a portal for me and Here you are...Mine once more says Loki

[She listens to him tell her everything that happened and she suddenly groans then finds a barrel and threw up couldn't hold it in anymore. Loki concerned walks over to her and waits until she is done she groans getting sick again and then she excepts a napkin from him to wipe her mouth and that there was tears coming from her eyes as she faces him and he pulls her to him]

''I'm Sorry...It's been a rough couple of months [He touches her waist as she places her hand on her stomach] ''I feel everything you said is the truth...I just everytime I try to remember...My head hurts...[she brushes her hand through her hair and looks at him] ''I want to remember but I can't says Maeve

[She moves away as he notices she keeps placing her hand on her stomach and he felt his chest tighten with shock realizing what was wrong with her and he grabs her again making her face him she gasps struggling to pull away from him but he places his hand on her stomach and that was when he felt it a small flutter of butterflies.]

''You are with child...and it's Mine says Loki

''I found out that I am with child 2 months ago it was after I fell and everything became so confusing and I was bleeding from my head and side...They said I lost good amount of blood but somehow I survived and so did it says Maeve

[He narrows his gaze at her smiling to himself then steps away from her now fully in a planning mode as he opens the doors and in a demanding voice summons some of his Agents.]

''We are moving to a different location [He turns sharply to face Maeve who is looking at him suddenly afraid as he continues to look at her with such hunger and love] ''This place is no longer suitable for what I have in mind...I will take over this planet as it's King and You my Queen and You carry my Heir inside you...There is no escaping me now says Loki

[He moves towards her with a purpose and pulls her into his arms and takes her lips with his passionately. She tries to get out of his arms but he will not let her go when a Agent appears behind him, he pulls away]

''My lord we are waiting for you? says Agent

''Good, [He takes Maeve by her arm and pushes her towards the Agent] ''Make sure that she has everything she needs, clothes, shoes, anything she desires...But don't let her out of your sight...I can't have my Wife running away again...says Loki

''Right away Sire says Agent

[The Agent pulls Maeve out of the room and she struggles in angrish] ''Let go of me says Maeve

It is at my lord's command that we move you to a different location and so we must do what he wants. says Agent

[She groans as he puts her in a black SUV and gets into the passanger seat as Barton gets into the front seat and begins to drive through the dark tunnel until they come out of a dark alley way and through the streets.]

''Please, can you at least tell me where we are going? says Maeve

''Our next destination will be Germany. The Master has business there and you will join him there but first we must find the place he has chosen for you says Barton

[She sighs laying her head back against the seat in frustration that she couldn't get away from Loki who tells her he is her husband and she just couldn't remember anything after saving his life. She pulls up her sweater and touches the baby bump it wasn't very big for a 2nd trimester pregnant woman like herself. It must be because of the things she couldn't eat and it worries her that the baby will be born small.]


	10. Germany

**Germany**

[Germany]

[Apartment Building Basement]

[Selvig and several scientists work around the CMS Device Barton walks in, holding a tablet.]

''Put it over there! [to Barton] ''Where did you find all these people? says Selvig

''Shield has no shortage of enemies, Doctor. [He holds up a screen showing information on Iridium.] ''Is this the stuff you need? says Barton

''Yeah, Iridium. It's found in meteorites, it forms anti-protons. It's very hard to get hold of says Selvig

''Especially if Shield knows you need it says Barton

''Well, I didn't know! [Sees Loki coming] ''Hey! The Tesseract is showing me so much. It's more than just knowledge, it's...Truth says Selvig

''I know. What did it show you, Agent Barton? says Loki

''My next Target says Barton

''Tell me what you need? says Loki

''I'll need a distraction. [Grabs a bow] ''And an Eyeball says Barton

[Loki smiles mischiefly then leaves the basement where the men were working and up to the living area where it was completely furnished and built like a true home and he enters a Master bedroom where he sees Maeve being surrounded by different Maids getting her dressed and it seems Maeve was stressed from all the attention.]

''Is all this really nesscery? says Maeve

''Of course it is? [He makes a wave of his hand towards the Maids] ''Leave us [The women bow and leaves the room when the doors were shut he turns towards her seeing that she was waiting on him to say something] ''You must get used to all the attention because that is what you will get as my Queen says Loki

''I am not A Queen...[She presses a hand on the back of her neck feeling so drained and worried] ''I don't know how to be one...says Maeve

''But you will be one...You will be My Queen whether you like it or not [He makes a wave of his hand and in his hand appears a beautiful box it was small that fits in the palm of his hand and he opens it revealing a beautiful blue diamond ring and he steps towards her] ''This ring will show everyone that you are mine and I want you to wear it says Loki

''I don't remember being Married to you and this is all too much...[She stares at the ring in awe] ''I can't wear this...says Maeve

[He takes her hand raising it to his lips and takes the ring and slips it on her finger and it fits her like it was meant for her which it was and he kisses her on the hand eyeing her in such dark seduction that she shivers with it.]

''You were born to be a Queen, My Queen and I won't have you forget what you are [He cups her chin and lifts her lips to his and he presses a deep kiss on her lips and she moans as he steps back from her] ''And that you are Mine. It will be soon time to leave and I want you be beautiful for me says Loki

[She places a hand on her lips as he leaves the room then the maid's return to help her dress in a beautiful dark green evening gown that has a dress coat to go with it and it covers her with warmth as they place it on her and then they curl her hair until it falls in ringlets down her lower back and One Maid gives her a small hand bag and they gush over her seeing how beautiful she was then Loki returns wearing 21st century Tuxedo that was custom and his look is that of a very rich man which he truly was and he was wearing a white and green scarf around his neck and that he was carrying his Sceptor like a cane and then he holds his hand to her in anticaption]

''Time to leave...[He presses a kiss to her hand and then places it on his arm] ''You are beautiful says Loki

''[She blushes finding a little pleasure at his commant] ''Thank you. You don't look bad either says Maeve

''Thank you my love...[He leaves out of the door and towards the car waiting for them. He helps her into the car first then he enters it behind her He sees that she has moved to the other side of the car and he was irriated that she was still not comfortable around him even if they are married and he had to put a stop to her always trying to get away from him.] ''Why must you move away from me like that? You are my Queen and need you close to me says Loki

''I...I'm just not use to being around you. I told you I don't remember being intimate with you and it's uncomfortable for me says Maeve

''I see...[He smiles a little as he eyes her in a slow apprecitively of her being honest with him. He takes her hand and pulls her over to sit next to him then presses a kiss on her lips. She looks at him confused] ''Then I'm going to have to work on getting you used to being close to me again says Loki

[She bites her lips nodding then she turns to look away from him to look out the window as they pass different scenery.]

[Helicarrier Bridge]

[As they are waiting to locate Loki using Satellite facial recognition, Coulson and Steve who is also known as Captain America stand side by side, waiting.]

''I mean, if it's not too much trouble says Coulson

''No, no. It's fine says Steve

''It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but...says Coulson

''We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match. Weight, Cross match, seventy-nine percent says Agent SitWell

''Location? says Coulson

''Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding. says Agent Sitwell

''Captain, you're up says Fury

[Steve nods. Leaves.]

[Stuttgart Museum]

[Loki standing in front of the museum, dressed in 21st century attire and with the sceptor, disquised as a cane, walks up to the entrance of the gala. He turns to place his hand around Maeve's waist as she gets out of the black vehicle then they enter the building. inside, a lavished gala with an orchestra playing, is interrupted as the Head Doctor walks up to the Mic. Maeve feels Loki's hand touch her face and lifts it to his.]

''You will wait here for me...Don't do anything you will regret says Loki

''But where am I going to run too...[She lifts her chin away stepping away from him.] ''I'm in a foreign country and don't know where anything is...Besides you don't need me says Maeve

[He growls angrily and he pulls her around with her back to his chest and She gasps as his hand cups her stomach intimately and she closes her eyes as then one of his hands touches her neck not threateningly tight but with possession]

''Don't think cause I've been gentle with you that I won't punish you for defying me. I'm your husband and King [He then spins her until she is facing him and that touches her lips with his thump] ''Do as I say and stay out of sight and don't run away because I will find you says Loki

[She sighs in frustration as he descends down the steps still looking at her then he focuses on the Head Doctor and makes it down and near the stage, he flips his cane the other end. The Guard there notices him, pulls out his gun, but Loki clubs his head in. Maeve places her hand over her mouth in a shocked gasps all the times he was gentle with her never before has she seen him hurt someone...except when he came through the portal and killed all the Shield Agents in New Mexico. She walks down the steps as she watches him flip the Doctor over onto a marble table of the mythological creatures Bilchsteim. Loki pulls out an Optical Torture Device. He plunges it down in the Doctor's eye. The Doctor twists in pain. Maeve tears coming down her face seeing such pain on the Doctor's face she gets pulled along with the crowd as they try there best to escape the Museum. Loki watches the screaming crowd and was loving the energy of such fear around him and that Maeve witnessed his brutal attack on the doctor only caused him that much rise in power. He slowly walks out and materializes in his gold armor and helmet. The Police arrive and with no hesitation, he blasts the cars, flipping them over and over. Two women pulls Maeve with them and she stops as another Loki appears, blocking the crowd.]

''Kneel before me [The crowd ignores him. Another Loki appears, blocking the crowd. Loki After Loki appears, they all grin as they raise their spears, encircling the crowd. One of them shifts and Maeve gasps as one of them wraps his arms around her trapping her and he whispers in her ears] ''Breathe, My love...[He was wearing his horn helmet and his lips appear next to her ear as he then disappears and she falls to her knees in front of the real one who bends to his knees in front of her and lifts her face to his] ''There is no escaping me I can never hurt you [He breathes against her lips kissing her softly as she whimpers .He goes back to his feet and continues to circle the crowd] ''I Said Kneel! [Everyone becomes quiet and kneels in front him. Loki embracing his arms out, smiling.] ''Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel. says Loki

[Maeve looks over the crowd worried as an Elder German Man refuses to kneel and stands, heroic.]

''Not to men like you says Elder German Man

''There are no men like me says Loki

''There are always men like you says Elder German Man

''Look to your Elder, people. Let him be the example [Loki points his sceptor at the Old Man and Maeve couldn't believe he is going to kill him and she pushes through the crowd and blocks the Old Man as he fires the sceptor towards the man and she surrounds herself in a light blue shield and it bounces off them. Loki seeing this looks stunned but angry that she would stand up against him he walks towards her.] ''How dare you defy me says Loki

''How could you. [She stands bravely in front of him] ''Did you really think I was going to stand by and let you kill an innocent in front of me...I thought you knew who I was? says Maeve

''He is nothing but a pathetic mortal and just like all the mortals on this planet that I tend to rule will all fall before me as my subjects or they will all die...You My Queen will have to learn sacrifice says Loki

''I don't have to learn Sacrifice I will not let you kill people...says Maeve

[He glares at her and quickly walks towards her and grabs her by the neck and she gasps feeling lightheaded as visions appear in her head of Loki and Thor fighting and the moments when Loki married her in front of Frigga and then the wedding night where he Made love to her and then when he hurt her, even when she tried to save him from the darkness that threatened to destroy him and he attacked her where she falls off the bridge into the Bifrost. She closes her eyes snapping out of her vision seeing Loki has pulled her back into his arms when a Man jumps down from the sky in front of them and Loki places the sceptor across her chest holding her against him.]

''Let the girl go. I never liked when a Man bullies a beautiful woman. The Last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing says Captain America

''[Loki releases Maeve and she runs over to a tree and watches them circle each other] ''The Soldier. A Man out of time says Loki

''I'm not the one who's out of time. says Captain America

[From above Captain America, Maeve and Loki the Quinjet arrives. A Machine gun is pointed at Loki]

''Loki, drop the weapon and stand down. says Natasha

[Loki glares up at the Quinjet and fires a blast of a blue beam at the Quinjet. Natasha maneuvers it just in time, giving Captain America the time to throw his shield at Loki. They both begin to Duke it out. Loki flings Captain America to the ground. Captain America then throws his shield, but Loki swats it away. Captain America, using all the moves of a boxer is knocked down by Loki. Standing over him, he points the scepter's tip on his helmet.]

''Kneel says Loki

''Not today! says Captain America

[Captain America flips and kicks Loki in the chest making him stumble backwards. Loki grabs him and slams him on the ground Captain America was winded when Loki looking for Maeve and walks towards her and she backs from him when someone comes flying in the air over them and blasts Loki backwards onto the ground. Iron Man touches down. He stands up and pulls out every piece of weaponry the suit has.]

''Make your move, Reindeer Games. [Loki puts up his hands and surrenders. His armor materializes away.] Good move says Iron Man

''[Captain America comes up beside Iron Man looking at Loki who seems to give up too easily and made him a little uneasy] ''Mr. Stark says Captain America

''Captain says Stark

[The Quinjet lands down on the ground as Iron Man and Captain America places cuffs on Loki who seems to calm for someone who just got captured. Maeve sighs weakly leaning against the tree as Captain America comes over to assist her.]

''Miss Maeve everything will be alright now says Captain America

''Thank you...I'm just glad he isn't hurting anyone [She looks over at Loki who turns to look at her with a dark look of hunger in his eyes and she shakes her head not wanting to dwell on him anymore] ''I really would like to sleep for a while says Maeve

''Of Course anything you need says Captain America

[He walks with her to the Quinjet and the Quinjet begins to fly away.]


	11. Thunder God

**Thunder God**

[Quinjet]

[Natasha watches the skies. Thunder. Coming out of nowhere. Fury speaks over her headset.]

''Said anything? says Fury

[Natasha sighs looking back at Loki who is tied up and cuffed to his seat, Tony and Steve watch from a distance, Maeve is curled up in the corner with a blanket over her and she was sleeping.]

''Not a word says Natasha

[Vo] ''Just get him here. We're low on time. says Fury

[Tony and Steve watch from a distance, whispering.]

''I don't like it says Steve

''What? Rock Of Ages giving up so easily? says Tony

''I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop says Steve

''Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates? says Tony

''What? says Steve

''It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a capsicle. says Tony

[Steve looks at Tony, finally meeting his ego match.] ''Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in. says Steve

''Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you says Tony

[Thunder and Lightning nearly hit the jet, making it shake violently. Maeve is startled awake looking as the plane lights up with lightning. Loki stares out the window intently.]

''What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning? says Steve

''I'm not overly fond of what follows says Loki

[Outside the Jet a blinding light hits the jet. Not a light. A King. The Mighty Thor. Thor opens the ramp and grabs Loki by the throat and stops when he sees Maeve and he goes pale...She looks at him in surprise as he quickly grabs her around the waist and flies out of the jet. She closes her eyes clutching Thor's shoulders as they fly off the plane...]

''Now there's that guy says Iron Man

''Another Asgardian? says Natasha

''Think the guy's friendly? says Captain America

''Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost. says Iron Man

''Stark, we need a plan of attack! says Captain America

''I have a plan. Attack says Iron Man

[Iron Man jumps out of the jet and chases after Thor. Captain America grabs a parachute to follow.]

''I'd sit this one out, Captain says Natasha

''I don't see how I can says Captain America

''These guys come from Legends, they're basically gods. says Natasha

''There's only one god, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that says Captain America

[Captain America jumps out of the jet.]

[Mountain Ledge]

[Somewhere out in the European Mountains, Thor throws Loki into the side of the mountain. Thor places Maeve on the ground and she moves away from him suddenly feeling sick and she turns to rush behind some bushes and gets sick. He grows concerned when he hears laughing and turns to his brother who he thought to be dead and is angry to see him alive in this fashion.]

''Where is the Tesseract? says Thor

''I missed you too. says Loki

''Do I look to be in a gaming mood? says Thor

''Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost Gone how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? Your Precious Earth. says Loki

[Thor turns from him to find Maeve who has sat down at the base of some rocks and was resting her head back as she sees him then she stands up looking at him weary]

''Lady Maeve...You are alive and well, All of Asgard mourned you when they thought you dead...How are you alive? says Thor

''I fell from the Bifrost...Found myself on Earth in the same place you were banished a while back...[Thor nods for her to continue] ''Your friends found me, I was unconscious for weeks bleeding from a head wound and a side wound I managed to survive but with memory loss of everything I only remember you and your brother coming to me when Loki needed to be healed...that's it...[She presses her hand on her stomach and she looks at Loki who was standing behind Thor looking concerned and filled with remorse for all the pain he caused her.] ''Somewhere around those missing times, Loki married me and things led to another and Now I am Pregnant with a child 2 months...says Maeve

''You are a Young woman filled with incredible healing abilities and other gifts and managed to survive the fall from the Bifrost...What horrors you have endured because of my brother. I wish to apologize for everything that happened says Thor

''Stop, It's nobody's fault but my own for even attempting to stop things that play out...[She looks at Loki in sorrow suddenly remembering everything that happened when she fell from the Bifrost] ''I tried to stop you both from fighting on the Rainbow bridge because I saw a Vision of Loki falling into darkness...But I wasn't enough to stop him so here we are...[To Thor] ''I need to sit down says Maeve

[Loki concerned walks passed his brother and takes her around the waist and sits her down on a rock and she looks at him confused at his sudden gentleness. Thor seeing him close to her pulls him away from her shaking him.]

''We thought you dead says Thor

''Did you mourn? says Loki

''We all did. Our father...says Thor

''[He holds a finger in front of them making Thor step back] ''He did tell you my true parentage, did he not? says Loki

[Thor lets go of Loki, who walks away from Thor, causing an even bigger wedge between them. He goes behind Maeve placing his hands on her shoulders pulling her against him. She closes her eyes stiffen]

''Even now you are concerned about Odin keeping his secret from you. It shouldn't matter anymore...[Maeve gets to her feet looking at Loki] ''You had a family that anyone would dream of having and you threw it all away because of that...I tried to stand by you and even that wasn't enough...says Maeve

''Odin kept the secret from me until I found out for myself and all the years he favored Thor above all I ever did to get him to see me...It wasn't enough, He lost my trust even then...And all the times Thor treated me as his shadow...Can you blame me for wanting revenge against them says Loki

[Thor shakes his head] ''We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that? says Thor

''I remember a shadow. Living in the shadow of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be King says Loki

''So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights. No, Earth is under my protection Loki says Thor

''[Laughs] ''And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The Humans slaughter each other in droves, while you idly threat. I mean to rule them. And why should I not? says Loki

''You think yourself above them? says Thor

''Well, yes says Loki

''Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. Throne would suit you ill. says Thor

[Maeve sighs folding her hands together and lays her head on them trying to get rid of the headache as the two brothers argue.]

''[Angrily, Loki shoves his brother to the side. He walks back up to the ledge. Turns around.]

''I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it...says Loki

''Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-King? says Thor

''I am a King says Loki

Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home says Thor

''I don't have it. You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where says Loki

[Mjolnir flies back to his grasp.] ''You listen well, brother. I...says Thor

[Thor is knocked off the mountain by Iron Man who tackles him in mid-flight.]

''I'm listening. says Loki

[Loki turns to Maeve takes her by the shoulders. She gasps as he kisses her passionately. She pulls away from him and slaps him making him hold his face then he turns to her]

''No, I won't let you touch me again. Loki [She felt her chest on fire from holding back tears] ''Since I saved your life not once have you apprecitie anything I did...You just took, took and took from me until I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe...And when you asked me to stand by your side and I did...You pushed me away, hurt me and then attacked me where I fell forever into the Bifrost...I almost died trying to save your life I just want to know Why...[He cups her face wiping tears from her eyes ] ''Why did you push me away? says Maeve

''Everything that happened was all because of me trying to prove to Odin that I was a worthy Son, I was trying to live up to everything that was Thor and even that wasn't enough but all the while I didn't see, everything around me that was happening...Ignored my Feelings blocked them because I feared of being hurt again...[He closes his eyes not wanting to see the sadness in her eyes] ''In my own grief and hurt I pushed you away...The only person that actually gave me Peace, Offered me unselfish love and I threw it all away just for power [He turns back to her and with purpose takes her face in his hands] ''But I promise you I will not make that same mistake again...Everything that I am now working for is to make a better home for us [He then looks down at her stomach and places his hands there possessivly feeling the butterfiles knowing that it's his child made him that much deteremined to make his plans real.] ''Forgive me, My love I never meant to hurt you...and starting now I will work much harder to keep you by myside says Loki

''L-Loki...[She closes her eyes as he touches her forehead with his] ''I don't know how to start trusting you...I need time...says Maeve

[He shakes his head kissing her on the forehead when they hear the Quinjet land nearby and a big boom Maeve gasps as Loki holds her against him safetly glaring as Iron Man, Captain America and Thor walk up to them.]

''Why don't you pay attention to where you attack Thor as you can see there is a Innocent woman here...says Loki

[Thor sighs moving over to pull Loki away from Maeve who seemed upset and stressed as he walks with her back to the Quinjet. Iron Man places Cuffs on Loki's hands eyeing him]

''Don't think you won't get away again...We will keep a closer eye on you says Iron Man

[Natasha walks from the Quinjet and helps Maeve into the back of the jet seeing that she is looking pale and grew concerned]

''We need to get to base and have you looked out You don't look good says Natasha

''I'm 2 months Pregnant so it's just catching up to me all the nausea and I can't keep anything down says Maeve

''We will see what we can give you for the sickness...says Natasha

[Natasha gets back into her seat of the Quinjet and they fly off.]

[Helicarrier Hallway]

[Dozens of Shield police escorts Loki, who is in Handcuffs, smiling. As they pass the Helicarrier Lab, Banner stops working on the Chitauri Sceptor and looks up. Loki eyes him as he walks, nodding and smiling. Banner rubs his head.]

[Helicarrier Detention]

[Loki is now free from his cuffs and is contained in a large glass cell held by Hydraulic Rigs. Fury walks up to the control panel of the cell.]

''In case it's Unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass. [Fury presses a button which opens up a hatch underneath Loki's cell. Loki peers as much as he can from the glass.] ''Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get to how that works? [Fury closes the hatch. Points at Loki] ''Ant. [Then points at the button which would drop Loki into the steel trap.] ''Boot says Fury

[Smirking] ''It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me. says Loki

''Built for something a lot, stronger than you says Fury

''Oh, I've heard. [Loki looks into the camera.] ''The Mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you? says Loki

''How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did. says Fury

''Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A Warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is. says Loki

[Smiling] ''Well, you let me know if Real power wants a magazine or something. says Fury

[Loki watches him then speaks to him making him stop] ''I do want something actually...I want to speak to my Wife...if you don't mind says Loki

[Fury turns to Loki who was leaning against the glass looking at him coldly Fury turns and walks off leaving Loki in his glass cell. Loki looks back at the camera, smirking.]

[Briefing Room]

[Maeve watches until the Monitor goes black. Thor, who didn't even look, just listened, stands there, torn apart. He looks at Maeve who suddenly sits down and drinks the Orange Juice that she requested. She seems to get better everytime she drinked it and the Sickness isn't bothering her too much.]

''Miss Maeve, you don't have to talk to him if you don't want too...says Steve

''I don't want too not yet. I really don't know what else to speak to him about says Maeve

''Maybe it would help him if you'd speak to my brother...Get him to see reason on why he is trying to destroy Earth says Thor

''I don't think he wants to destroy it. But Conquer it, he wants to be King of Earth and he has an army that is ready and waiting to back him...I fear that we will have no choice but to stop it says Maeve

''Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play? says Steve

''He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract. says Thor

''An army? From Outer space? says Steve

''So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for. says Banner

''Selvig? says Thor

''He's an astrophysicist says Banner

''He's a friend says Thor

''Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours. says Natasha

''I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here. says Steve

''Maybe there's more he is planning...What if he wants to see the reaction of everything that will happen a first row seat..says Maeve

''I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him says Banner

''Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he's my brother says Thor

''He killed eighty people in two days says Natasha

''He's adopted. says Thor

''That's no excuse to throw his life away and then destroy people because of that. Instead of him moving on and living his royal life on Asgard with his family...He just gave up and now he is working to take over this world says Maeve

''Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for? says Banner

''It's a stabilizing agent. [walks in with Coulson] ''I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive. Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at Shield [to Thor] ''No hard feelings, Point break. You've got a mean swing [Referring to the Iridium] ''Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long as Loki wants. [to crew] ''Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing Galaga! thought we wouldn't notice. But we did. [covering his eye, looks around] ''How does Fury do this? says Tony

''He turns says Agent Hill

[Tony looks around the monitors and places a button size hacking implant under Fury's desk, without anyone noticing.]

''Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A High Energy density, something to kick start the cube says Tony

''When did you become an expert in Thermonuclear Astrophysics? says Agent Hill

''Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading? says Tony

''Does Loki need any particular kind of power source? says Steve

''He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and Twenty Million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier says Maeve

''Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the Quantum tunneling effect says Tony

''Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet. says Banner

''Finally, someone who speaks English says Tony

''Is that what just happened? says Steve

[Tony and Banner shakes hands. A Glimmer in their eyes shines as the Mutual respect for each other shows.]

''It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on Anti-Electron collisions is unparalled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lost control and turn into an enormous green rage monster says Tony

[Looks down] ''Thanks says Banner

''[Walking in] ''Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him says Fury

''Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon says Steve

''I think it's because it contains the same energy as the Tesseract [Everyone turns to Maeve in surprise and she shrugs helplessly] ''I've been with Loki and noticed the way the Sceptor works and I can sense it's energy is just like the Tesseract...says Maeve

''I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys. says Fury

''Monkeys? I do not understand says Thor

''I do! I understood that reference says Steve

[Tony rolls his eyes, while Captain America looks proud of himself.]

''Shall we play, Doctor? says Tony

''Let's play some says Banner

[As Banner and Tony walk out, Fury walks over to Maeve placing a hand on her shoulder] ''Loki wants to speak to you says Fury

''I really don't think it's a good idea says Maeve

''We can really use all the help we can get in figuring out where he placed the Tesseract and if anyone might be able to get through to him would be you...It's your choice says Fury

[She looks at him seeing he was serious and then looks at Thor who shakes his head] ''It's not a good idea says Thor

''It's okay...[Maeve sighs grabbing her Orange Juice looking at Fury] ''I just want to get cleaned up and changed is there a place I can go to do that and then I will talk to him says Maeve

''I will show you to a room where you can change into more comfortable clothes and then I will have someone show you to the Detention area says Fury

''Thank you says Maeve

[Maeve follows Fury through the Helicarrier corridors until they reach the living area and found a room for her and she shuts the door behind her and sees there were lockers inside that has Catsuits seeing that there was some pair of Black Leggings, a long sleeve dark blue shirt with the Shield Logo on it's shoulders and she goes to take a shower and places the clothes on the bed. She sighs feeling a little better as the water falls over her body and she washes herself with a Rose scented bodywash and shampoo and then finally finishing she dries off with some towels and then places the clothes on her. The Leggings fit her perfectly and she stops as she touches her Stomach biting her bottom lip feeling the butterflies where her child is and closes her eyes as she gets a vision from long ago. When Loki was making love to her in the Solar Room where he used a shadow spell to keep people from seeing them and it was Passionate as she felt herself moan from the Memory and she snaps out of it as she felt the cold chill come over her remembering where she is and then she places her Long sleeve Shirt on and pulls her hair over her shoulder using a spell to dry her hair and leaving it falling in Curly waves down her back. She places boots on her feet and then walks towards the door seeing a Agent waiting outside for her.]

''Okay I'm ready...Please take me to the Detention section says Maeve

[He nods then leads her down the corrodors. She was nervous as she goes to speak to her Husband.]


	12. Escape The Helicarrier

**Escape From The Helicarrier**

[Helicarrier Detention Center]

[The Agent leads Maeve towards the entrance to the Detention area and she sees Loki walking back and forth inside his cell and she closes her eyes as the Agent touches her shoulder]

''Are you sure you are able to do this? says Agent

''Yes, I can do this thank you says Maeve

[He nods then leaves as she slowly walks down the metal steps and he stops pacing and turns to face her and he lets his hands fall beside him at the sight of her.]

''So you came says Loki

''They said you wanted to talk to me...[She slowly sits down on the bottom steps truly weary] ''I didn't want to come but here I am...says Maeve

''I was concerned about you remembering when you gotten sick on the mountain I needed to know if they were taking care of you says Loki

''I can't keep any food down...[He closes his eyes in concern seeing that she has lost weight] ''I've been able to keep fruits down but that is all everytime I go to eat a full meal I just get sick...I really don't know what's wrong with me? says Maeve

''I do [He slowly smiles] ''It's because somehow the child is taken after me...I never tolerated any meat maybe chicken but that is it...I always eat fruits and Vegetables [He was enjoying himself knowing that he was going to be a Father only that much detemined to make sure she stays with him alive and healthy] ''What we made was something special...I tend to give you more says Loki

[He watches as she gets up and walks up the steps towards him and she shakes her head]

''I haven't even had this one yet and you are already thinking of having more children? How do I know that you truly want me? You've made it clear that You don't care about me says Maeve

''Maeve...I've proven to you that I find you Beautiful, haven't I made it clear when I make love to you that You are all I desire [She grew breathless at what he was saying to her and he walks closer to the glass staring at her in such hunger and need] ''Should I keep you trapped with me and love you until you are spent in my arms and when I have you speaking my name will you know That I love you and will continue to prove your worth to me...Come here says Loki

[His hand goes through the glass and she gasps in shock as he grabs her hand and pulls her through the glass and into his arms. She pulls away from him worried]

''Oh my god...How did you do that? says Maeve

''You know I am the most powerful Sorcerer in the Nine Realms There is no cell that can hold me forever [He places his hand on the back of her head and urges her lips to his] ''They can't keep me from what I truly desire says Loki

[She moans as he kisses her with hunger like he was desperate after being denyied her for so long and she pulls her mouth from his and looks around the cell]

''They have cameras...This is impossible says Maeve

[He urges her head back with both his hands holding her face to his not letting her move and then he backs her until she was trapped against the glass and his body she couldn't help looking at him helplessly as he again kisses her.]

''You are going to have to listen when I tell you something Maeve...I have placed a spell on the camera's there will be nothing they can see and I won't release the spell not until I am done says Loki

[He kisses her and her hands were trapped between them and she couldn't help but place her hands around his neck and gives a moan as he bites on her lips and continues to devour her lips in a passionate kiss and then he swings around with her in his arms and sits down with her in his lap and he opens her shirt until it gaps open and his lips goes between her breasts and licks and bites her there she whimpers as his mouth sucks on her breasts and then she felt him pull down her Leggings urging her to take them off and then he is kissing her again as he places his hand between her thighs and begins to caress her petals and she moans feeling his touch and remember how much she loved what he did to her and she begins to sob as tears fall down her face and with concern he cups her face in his hands]

''Why do you cry...I never want you to cry because of me again says Loki

''How could I have forgotten you...[She cups his face in her hands and kisses him] ''I was alone and I thought you didn't love me that you were only using me so that you can have someone that had power and then you Married me and made me yours I truly want to be with you and I never felt so hurt when you turned your back on me...Please don't hurt me anymore and I will be by your side always says Maeve

[He was looking at her hearing what she said and felt such power knowing that he will have her by his side. He hungrily kisses her lips then widens her legs as he sinks her onto him and begins to move she wraps her arms around his neck burying her face into his chest as he moves into her and then he urges her lips to his devorying them as he loves her and he moves with her placing her back against the glass wall and thrusts harshly and faster and they both climaxed together and he slides down the glass wall with her in his arms and with a wave of his hands conjures a more comfortable clothes on her and it was a Dark green gown the same color as his Leather armor outfit except it only had silver shoulder pads and that she had gold runes on her boutice showing a little bit of her cleveage she sighs knowing that Loki wanted her to wear his colors. She pulls away from him to see he was staring at her intensly and with more love and he cups her face with both his hands and kisses her on the lips.]

''You are so beautiful and mine...How could I have been so blind [He stands up and begins to pace around the cell and she gets up worried] ''How could I have been so stupid as to let you go...All because of Odin and Thor all because I needed to prove to them that I was meant to be King as well as Thor says Loki

''Loki...I've been trying to get you to listen to me...[He turned to look at her] ''You don't need to prove to them your worth if they are not willing to see it. You can't go your whole life trying to work to their expectictions...Prove to yourself that you are a Man that can make things happen with your power alone. Stop thinking of Odin's wishes and think about your own happiness says Maeve

''And I have all I ever done since meeting you was think of my own path and destiny...[He slowly walks up to her and pulls her into his arms] ''You have made me realize that I've had the power to do what I wanted and I let my blindness almost destroy that and you...My Precious one everything will change for both of us says Loki

''I know you want to take over Earth if you are going to do what you almost did to that old man in Germany...I can't be apart of that...[She turns from him placing her hands on her growing bump in sadness] ''I'm meant to heal and help people not destroy...[He sighs wrapping his arms around her and pulls her back against him] ''I will stand by your side but I will not stand by and watch you kill innocent people either says Maeve

''And I won't force you too [He places his hands on her stomach possessively and kisses on her bare shoulder] ''You will use your magic to heal the innocent people caught in the middle but I will make this place our home...If the Avengers get in my way I will have no choice but to destroy them...[He continues to kiss on her neck until his lips go to her lips] ''You will have to understand me on that...They will come after me and I will have no choice but to attack them back says Loki

''I understand. [She closes her eyes leaning against him] ''I need to get some sleep I'm so tired and need to eat something I haven't eaten a true meal in a while says Maeve

[He sighs closing his eyes smiling against her mouth as he conjures a huge basket and it contained all the good fruits and breads that she could eat and won't come back up and there were juices that she can drink.]

''This basket contains everything that you can eat and drink that won't effect you or the baby...I need you healthy for things to come...I won't have my Queen ill says Loki

[He turns around as Maeve grabs the basket and sees Natasha watching them from the steps. She looks at Maeve seeing she was inside the Cell and in his arms and he was treating her gently and that she was wearing a beautiful gown with boots on her feet.]

''You shouldn't be here says Natasha

''He wanted to speak to me...I needed to speak to him too says Maeve

''Besides...She is my Wife and I have a right to speak to her says Loki

''Like you cared about her when she was almost killed by you. says Natasha

''Please, enough [She walks to the cell doors as Loki takes her by the arm] ''I am too tired to listen to any one right now says Maeve

''Go...Rest [He places a hand over her face seeing how pale she has gotten and he was concerned] ''I will take care of you I promise says Loki

[Maeve sighs as he uses his magic for her to walk through the doors and she walks passed Natasha who then looks at Loki]

''You don't fool me, All you think about is yourself and you putting idea's in that girl's head about a Future when there will be no future for you says Natasha

''You know nothing of what my plans are not until I'm ready for you to know. I know that Fury would sent you here says Loki

''But you figured I'd come says Natasha

''After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate says Loki

''I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton says Natasha

''I'd say I've expanded his mind says Loki

''And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind? says Natasha

''Is this love, Agent Romanoff says Loki

''Love is for Children. I Owe him a debt says Natasha

''[Sitting down] ''Tell me says Loki

[She pulls up a chair as well and sits down] ''Before I worked for Shield, I uh...well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skillset. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on Shield's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call says Natasha

''And what will you do if I vow to spare him? says Loki

''Not let you out says Natasha

''Ah, no. But I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man? says Loki

''Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian...or was says Natasha

''What is it you want? says Loki

''It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out says Natasha

''Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakov's daughter? Sao Paulo? The Hospital Fire? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? [Standing angry] ''This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer...Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away! [Loki slams his hands on the cell, making Natasha flinch.] ''I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear! And when He'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling Quim! says Loki

[Natasha turns around, walks away from Loki, disguested.] ''You're monster says Natasha

''No, you brought the monster says Loki

''[turns back around poised] ''So, Banner...that's your play says Natasha

''[Staggered] ''What? says Loki

''[On Earpiece] ''Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well. [to Loki] ''Thank you for your cooperation says Natasha

[Natasha quickly walks out, leaving Loki frozen]

[Banner's Lab]

[Maeve is sitting on a table as Banner and a Doctor was looking at some blood from Maeve to do check ups on her baby and she was eating a bread from the Basket that Loki gave her and she has never felt more better as she eats.]

''So Loki gave you the basket of food? says Banner

''Yes, I needed to know why I wasn't keeping anything down and he told me that my child may be just like Loki the way he eats is that he eats Fruits, Chicken and Vegatables He doesn't eat a whole lot of meat and maybe that is why I haven't been eating right says Maeve

''Well that's good because you were on the verge of Dehydration from the sickness and that you needed some fluids in you but thanks to your so called Husband you have avoided it. Why does it have to be Loki who is your husband? says Tony

''Because you don't know him like I do. I lived on Asgard and I had a reputation of a healer and a Witch...I hate being called a Witch because I'm not I just have these special gifts that somehow attracted Loki to me and he wanted me as his wife then he married me and now I am expecting a child...says Maeve

''Pity says Tony

[He enters the Lab seeing her and helps Maeve down and sees Fury enter the lab looking at Stark]

''What are you doing, Mr. Stark? says Fury

''Uh...Kind of been wondering the same thing about you says Tony

''You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract. says Fury

''We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the Signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile says Banner

[Fury looks at Maeve] How are you Miss Maeve Did you found out more about your child? says Fury

''I don't know, Doctor Banner is running tests on me now says Maeve

[Banner smiles as he looks over at the papers seeing everything was good] ''Everything seems to be going good for you and the child except for the Nausea and dehydration you will be fine...says Banner

''Thank you Dr. Banner says Maeve

''[Suddenly His Monitor show a collection of Secret files] ''What is Phase 2? says Tony

[Suddenly, Steve drops a Hydra Assault Rifle on the table causing Fury, Banner, Maeve and Tony turn around. Captain America looks pissed.]

''Phase 2 is Shield uses the Cube to make weapons [to Tony] ''Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow. says Captain America

''[trying to explain] '' Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're...says Fury

''I'm sorry, Nick [Tony moves the computer screen towards Fury which shows plans of the weapons] ''What were you lying? says Tony

''I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit says Steve

[At that moment, Thor and Natasha walk into the lab. Natasha keeps her eyes right on Banner. Banner looks at her, Pissed.]

''Did you know about this? says Banner

''You wanna think about removing yourself from this enviroment, doctor? says Natasha

''I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed says Banner

''Loki's manipulating you [to Maeve] ''Both of you? says Natasha

''And you've been doing what exectly? says Banner

''Loki's not taking advantage of me...He knows he can't hurt me says Maeve

''Don't be so trusting of him any longer Lady Maeve...He may love you but he still wants to take over this planet says Thor

''I know I'm not being Naive and I've had my eyes wide open since meeting him again but He is my husband and father of my child...says Maeve

[Thor sighs placing his hand on her shoulder] ''You can only do what you must to protect yourself from him Lady Maeve and if my Brother doesn't keep you safe then I will and make sure you get back to Asgard safetly says Thor

''I'd like to know why Shield is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction says Banner

''[Points at Thor] ''Because of him. says Fury

[Stunned] ''Me? says Thor

''Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned. says Fury

''My people want nothing but peace with your planet says Thor

''But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled says Fury

''Like you controlled the Cube? says Steve

''You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war says Maeve

''A Higher Form? says Steve

''You forced our hand. We had to come up with something says Fury

''Nuclear deterrent. Cause that always calms everything right down says Tony

''Remind me again how you made your fortune Stark? says Fury

''I thought humans were more evolved than this says Thor

''Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up? says Fury

''Did you always give your champions such mistrust? says Thor

''Are you all really that naive? Shield monitors potential threats? says Natasha

[Aircraft Carrier]

[Outside the Helicarrier, a lone carrier slowly hovers over the ship.]

''661 Bravo, please relay your pass code what is your hull, over? says Shield Base voice

''Arms to ammunition over says Barton

[Inside Barton and his crew suit up and arm themselves. Barton pulls out his hi-tech bow and arrows.]

[Banner's Lab]

[Back in the lab, the egos of these people keeping rubbing off each other and at any moment. Maeve suddenly gets dizzy feeling disturbed of everyone fighting each other]

''Stop fighting...we have bigger problems right now says Maeve

''[Steve puffs up his chest at Tony, who just stands there, unmoving.]

''Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds says Steve

''You people are so petty...and tiny. says Thor

[Tony rubs his head. Moves away from Captain America]

''Yeah, this is a tee...says Banner

''Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his...says Fury

''Where? You rented my room says Banner

''The cell was just in case...says Fury

''In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried! [Everyone turns to Banner] ''I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my month and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I Focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk! [Banner slowly gets upset as he looks at Romanoff, who gets unnerved] ''You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm? says Banner

''[Maeve looks down and is shocked at what Banner is holding] ''Doctor Banner...Put down the Sceptor says Maeve

[Banner looks down and is shocked to see he's holding Loki's sceptor. The computer beeps. They all turn to it.]

''Got it says Tony

[Banner puts down the sceptor and walks over to the computer.]

''Sorry, Kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all says Banner

''Located the Tesseract? says Thor

''I can get there faster says Tony

''Look, all of us...says Steve

[Maeve sighs slowly walking out of the Lab truly tired of hearing the fighting between the Avengers and it seems that she was right that the Avengers are going to fight each other before they could go after Loki. She suddenly gets a vision.]

[Outside the Helicarrier]

[Barton pulls the Trigger on his bow. The arrow then explodes the engine right off the Helicarrier!]

[Banner's Lab]

[Everyone is thrown in every direction. Steve, Fury, Thor and Tony are thrown across the room while Natasha and Banner is down in the lower equipment room. Steve looks at Tony.]

''Put on the suit! says Steve

''Yep! says Tony

[Steve helps Tony up and out of the lab. Fury sits up, clutching his rips when Maeve appears beside him and he looks at her seeing there was blood coming from her head.]

''Hill? says Fury

I can heal your wound Sir, says Maeve

''Thank you says Fury

[She groans as her head hurts but she focuses her power and a blue light appears over the wound and it heals. He sighs as the pain disappears then he gets to his feet.]

''[Vo] ''Turn up that Engine! Number 3 engine is down! Can we get a run in? [runs over to galaga player] ''Talk to me says Hill

''[points at Monitor] ''Turbine's loose. Mostly intact, but it's impossible to get out there and make repairs while we're in the air. says Galaga player

''We lose one more engine, we won't be. Somebody's got to get inside and patch that engine says Maria Hill

''[Banner's Lab]

[Fury walks with Maeve who was leaning against him seeing that she has hurt her head.]

''Stark! You copy that? says Nick Fury

''[Vo] ''I'm on it says Tony

''Coulson! Intitate official lock down in the Detention section then get to the armory! Move out [Fury looks at Maeve] ''You need to get a doctor to look you over says Fury

''I'm fine...I just banged my head that's all says Maeve

''Still it would make me feel a lot better...[He summons a Paramedic] ''Take Miss Maeve to get looked at I can't have her hurt anymore says Fury

[The Paramedic takes Maeve and walks with her down the hallway. Fury walks towards the Helicarrier Bridge. Maeve walks with the Paramedic when the Paramedic suddenly drops behind her with a grunt and she gasps when she sees Barton has shot him with an arrow. He walks towards her and urges her to walk with him.]

''Barton...What are you doing here? says Maeve

''The Master has summoned me to help free him...And to make sure that you are brought to him... says Barton

[She sighs as she didn't have no choice but to follow him into the detention area. Loki sees them and smiles seeing her then it dies as he sees blood come from her head and he glares at Barton]

''What happened to her? says Loki

''Don't blame him...the explosion caused me to fall into a wall hard...uh [Barton releases Loki from the cell who wraps his arm around her waist as she sways against him] ''I'm fine Loki says Maeve

''[to Barton] ''Get her on a plane back to our home and don't let her out of your sight says Loki

[Another Agent comes and takes Maeve away from Loki but before she can go with him Loki takes her lips in a passionate kiss and she moans looking at him]

''Why did you do that? says Maeve

''Because I wanted too...Now go and be safe until I come to you says Loki

[He plants another kiss on her mouth then watches as she leaves with one of his Agents.]


End file.
